


Fate/Stay: Lunar Eclipse

by ChesNeko13



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 50,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChesNeko13/pseuds/ChesNeko13
Summary: Year 20XX, Yellowstone MontanaWhat started as a typical Grail War, evolved into something much worse, something that would judge all humanity and the world if they should survive or not. Seven Masters and their Servants fight towards the Grail, not knowing about another battle that was being fought on top of the most unknown super volcano on the North American continent.





	1. Prologue

0430 am Rocky Mountain Time, Yellowstone, MT

"Report: it's currently 0430 hours in the morning, and the caldera has finally reacted. The entire area has pulsed, seeming to break away the upper crust of the Earth itself, exuding some sort of green energy that is causing the flora to procreate at an accelerated rate. It's as if Mother Nature is recreating another massive site untouched by humans. No humans can go near it, our men have tried and the plants have... in better terms, killed them through spore pollination or becoming carnivorous. We have sent probes to scan the area, but the energy pulsing is jamming the signal and preventing us from learning more than just what our satellites can see," the mage reported coldly, narrowing his bright green eyes at the screen. His hand tensed a little at the satellite imagery of how much the flora was spreading, as if trying to push humanity out of its territory. He had already had a nasty time with the press conference, telling everyone Yellowstone was closed at all entrances until further notice, and he had even had to release the Rangers and vets on site to allow his team of Mages to come in and start to contain the growing field. On the other side of the cellphone's line, he could hear the hum of thought, a crisp British accent cutting through.

"It's got to be the Greater Grail releasing Heaven's Feel. I know Shirou Amakusa was in the process but perhaps it's finally getting through from when that infernal dragon had carried it away. I can't believe he was able to hide it right in front of us!"

"What do you want me to do, sir?"

"Secure it right away, wait for my associate to arrive. He'll handle in providing extra security while the team helps take it back to the Clocktower. His name will be S. Lomon."

"Yes sir." He didn't get much farther since the phone hung up, killing the call as he hung up the old flip phone. His head was pounding at the thought of trying to secure not only a Grail, but specifically the Greater Grail! This was so much bigger than what even a normal Grail was, not to mention releasing this Heaven's Feel magic was supposed to be able to transform the world in whoever controlled the Greater Grail's image. The previous owner had been a Ruler cast Servant who had sought to wipe out humanity, restart the species from scratch by sending them through time to redo their work and progress. His only concern: a Grail triggered a War... but who would go to War with the man who just shut off the phone call? He was the strongest, most well educated Mage the man knew.

The Dean cackled, turning to stand in front of the window, facing the usual cloudy night of London. The window reflected a man who had been old, but now looked more manic and insane, his normally well dressed suit rumpled and mussed from spending hours frantically trying to cast spells to find the Grail until the phone rang. His blond hair oiled back was coming apart, and his eyes... they reflected a gleam that could only be described as insanity, and obsession fueling his desire for one thing: the Greater Grail. His right hand began to glow along 3 tribal markings that gleamed red, the magic reacting fully as a figure appeared, bowed head and crossed arms in sign of humble respect...so it seemed.

The figure wasn't tall, standing just short of 5"10, long white hair that nearly draped to the floor tied intricately in braids to keep it off the ground, wearing a well cut three piece suit to blend in with the Clocktower staff. Along his dark tan skin, vines and Henna like tattoos gleamed black as ink, his eyes reacting as two golden pupils as he tried to hide a look of revulsion from answering the summons.

"When do you want me to head out?" His accent was barely existent, brushes of Hebrew and Aramaic poking through some words as the Dean turned.

"Immediately after you summon Servants to defend you and the Greater Grail. I want to be extra sure we obtain this, unlike the last time when that damned homunculis turned Fafnir snatched it away from us!"

"You underestimated him, not knowing he took it back through time instead of another dimension or parallel Earth. It's not what I would've done, but I can understand the motive. I shall summon all tiers, and since you summoned me specifically as Ruler and Caster, they will obey me without question." Solomon grew tired of summoning other Servants from their purgatories only to send them back later in the game, he saw them as nothing more than pawns.

"Don't forget who controls you, Servant! It takes the best of the best skill to control your power, else you would go mad! Even with your Imperial Privilege, be it the most powerful, you cannot control my Command Seals, as you are the Servant I summoned. Now, begin your preparations and summon your vanguard!" The Dean sneered, twisting his face as he turned to stare out the window again, for the thirtieth time, according to Solomon's counts.

"Keep thinking that will protect you, decrepit corpse..." he muttered in ancient Hebrew, heading out the office into the dark, solemn hall of the Clocktower's administration building. Constructed similar to Parliament, it was shielded from most citizen's eyes except for Mages. There wasn't much difference between Mage and human, they can even activate traits further down the generations in family lines long forgotten they held magic, but there were a few physiological traits that kept them able to see and hear more. Sadly, it usually made them incredibly vain, loving to boast how their families are so powerful when they haven't actively done magic in so long to achieve anything ground breaking. Solomon wasn't too fond of this world that the Dean had summoned him for.

Originally, Solomon was summoned to aid the Dean, helping him recover from the aftermath of the previous Greater Grail War between the Mages' Association of the Clocktower, and the magical family known as Yggdmillenia. When a rogue homunculis suddenly gained a conscience, escaped the lab, and absorbed the heart of a powerful Servant, he had the nerve to join with the Ruler, Jean D'Arc, and go after the Greater Grail with a ragtag team. Somehow, beyond Solomon's understanding, he transformed into Fafnir, a cursed dragon, that carried the Greater Grail apparently back through the ages until it formed around the caldera of a super volcano located in North America's national park Yellowstone. Through the months of aiding the Dean, Solomon noticed the man's true intentions, crumbling into a man simply desiring and obsessing over the Greater Grail, wanting more power than anything. Just like any other damned Mage, he thought bitterly, walking into a large room heavily warded and hidden from most of the Clocktower's staff and students.

Inside was an array of artifacts and magic circles with blood preserved magically still fresh inside the bowls on each of the five corners in each circle. Inside the center on a podium of each was an artifact from the earliest times, and most powerful empires Solomon had raided from the archives. Most he had to physically go and dig up around the world using his power, since the Archive was actually pitiful and full of weaker Servants. He was already a handful for the Dean, he didn't need weaker ones getting in the way and confusing the man into thinking Servants were actually more than just tools used to grab control of a Grail.

Summoning Solomon, the very first Heroic Spirit, was a great deal more than just absorbing mana from his master; he was a dual-class, being both Ruler and Caster for a Grail War. That meant he could both summon additional Servants, solely just for himself, and not even blink; his entire body was covered in Command Seals, allowing him to Summon and control every single Servant. Hell, if he concentrated hard, he could even take control of another Master's Command Seals, and use them against the Master, but he hardly found an opponent worthy of that. While it enabled him to control any Servant he wished, Solomon was getting tired of being bound to an evil, twisted human that was too weak to ignore Solomon's natural aura.

At one point, being a powerful king that had absorbed the wisdom of God himself, his aura would judge and affect those around him, specifically whoever controlled him. If the person was strong, firm in themselves and their beliefs, they could ignore the aura and not worry about transforming. However, most humans were like the Dean, controlled by vanity, envy, wrath, sloth, and the many sins that made up the human condition, in the Dean's case: turning him from a man of kindness and compassion, eager to learn and teach all, into a creature coveting one thing, and going to any lengths to ensure only he got a hold of it. In addition to that little nasty secret, Solomon's magic, and more importantly his Noble Phantasm, ranged heavily and could change depending on the master. He already felt the darkness in his soul and heart reacting, giving him the terrible doomsday magic he became so familiar with over the many years he had been stuck in his own purgatory, instead of the beautiful, nurturing magic he only had once, during his reign on Earth as King of the Hebrews.

"Just for once..." he sighed heavily, feeling just how tired his soul really was as he stood in front of the woven net of seven circles, holding out an arm as the tribal markings began to glow a bright red, lighting up the vessels holding the blood.

"Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill... Then destroy five times."


	2. Finding the Right Fit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of Project Moon's Fate/stay, Fate/stay night, Fate/Zero, etc.

2 years later; Clocktower College, London, England

"In conclusion, as Mages, we must always remember to be humane towards the familiars we summon, regardless of beast or human. Servants in particular must be carefully summoned, as some are used to being worshipped and ruling as kings or queens of ancient times that have long since passed." Rae quickly jotted down her notes, watching her teacher close down the electronic screen with a wave of his hand, collecting his things as class was dismissed. Her teacher, Lord El-Melloi II, was her most favorite teacher, professor, and tutor, having been a Grail War veteran himself from the Fuyuki Disaster, and a man knowledgeable in many fields of magic, second only to an unknown priest who had overseen 2 previous Grail Wars according to the Lord.

Raven Rachelle du Loc was a powerful prodigy from her estate in Vannes, France, the setting and home of the family who had originally inspired the legends of Sir Lancelot du Loc. Rae had practiced in fencing, horseback riding, and archery, honing in physical martial arts as well as working the magic she had been naturally born with, mainly control over her own aura and being able to see and manipulate others'. Her strength in magic grew to the point she could do telepathy with close friends or family, and astral projecting herself in other's minds or dreams if she knew them well enough, but to do more she needed help. Thankfully, Lord El Melloi had become curious and accepted her proposal to tutor her in numerous magic fields to help broaden her abilities.

Being in the older man's study group, she discovered two new friends: Deidre from the States, and a curious young man simply named "Sios", having hidden his real name by using a cyber nickname. Sios as it turned out was also a descendant of a powerful knight, Sir Tristan, and therefore born with his own plethora of rare abilities. Deidre, or Dee as Rae nicknamed her, had lived in America, somewhere in the Midwest unfortunately with a conservative and highly religious family that prosecuted her abilities as "witchcraft" and "Satanic". She had been chased out of her home and onto the streets where she remained out of the grid until reports came to the Clocktower of a young woman capable of jumping impossible heights and using superhuman strength to throw both criminal and law enforcement off of her person. Before further harm was brought to her, thankfully Lord El Melloi had flown to Oklahoma and asked the young woman to join the Clocktower College, allowing her to remain as a boarding student until she turned 18, and deciding where to go from there.

Sios remained more of a mystery, Rae piecing bits and pieces from small hints he left in conversation, or how he spoke of his family members. From what she had witnessed of his own sparse room, few pictures, and close to almost no mentioning of his family, she guessed either they were all dead or he refused to acknowledge them as his family. He became more alive in virtual reality, becoming addicted to games of strategy and long hours of battles to increase his strategy training. His own magic reflected that, taking on the form of support spells used to either help or hinder himself or others he targeted. Rae wasn't sure where he placed her personally as friend or foe, but they could at least work a few projects together and pull out with a decent grade.

Raven quickly headed into the library, finding a quiet booth to settle in as she collected her notes and tomes covering a wide range of ancient histories and empires. Normally, she wouldn't be doing this, but rumors had started spreading of a Grail sighting. And it couldn't be just an ordinary, Lesser Grail, no... This was a Greater Grail sighting, and from the pallid look Lord El-Melloi sported when he heard whispers of it, she knew this was a terrible thing, even worse than the Fuyuki disaster. To add another terrible incident, she discovered not only herself, but both Sios and Dee, gained Command Seals on their right hands, gleaming bright red.

Only then did Lord El-Melloi began focusing their magic training on specifically summoning powerful Servants, people found throughout history or legends that could be summoned through an incantation and a complex magic circle to bind them to their Masters. He began with discovering which class specifically of Servant each student would be compatible with, having them hold a tiny golden statue of each class until their magic reacted to turn the gold statue into platinum as a sign they would summon only that class. Deidre had managed to transform one of the 3 most powerful classes: Rider, while Sios instead researched heavily and chose to focus solely on only transforming the Assassin class, known to be one of the weaker classes. Rae didn't quite understand but she figured Sios could fight easier with something akin that would benefit heavily from his magic spellcasting. Her specific class turned out to be Lancer, much to her shock and disappointment, having known none of the previous Lancers had made it through alive through the previous Grail Wars.

"The only complication lies in knowing which Servant specifically to summon that will be the most powerful in each class. Where and when you summon can alter your magic heavily into the magic circle, which in turn affects which Servant you can summon and bind to a contract." Lord El Melloi's lesson for the three students to research and aim for the most powerful Servant in each of their classes, then putting together possible variables in order for Lord El Melloi to help secure the appropriate relic to secure for their summons. Raven hadn't had much luck in that department, still trying to determine who exactly was the most powerful Lancer summoned in the Grail Wars, but not so much with the others.

Sios had his picked out for a long time, asking very specifically for the Shroud of Turin to be his relic. While Lord El Melloi couldn't exactly take the whole thing, he did somehow procure a sliver of the fabric, handing it to Sios in a wrapped package with a pointed look. Perhaps he didn't quite trust what it was Sios had planned, but if Rae knew anything, she knew Sios was intelligent enough not to permanently destroy something supposedly touched by God on Earth.

Deidre had a hard time choosing her relic, constantly swimming in multiple Riders summoned throughout history until Rae helped her look through Deidre's own genealogy. Much to their surprise, Dee had a long history of powerful women shamans that could invoke ancient gods and goddesses through their bloodlines to help them in battle, changing the course towards victory, or even small tasks that could be from healing to raising the dead! Deidre decided to ask for a relic from Mesoamerica, honoring the tribes she had discovered were a part of who she was, and where her magic resided deep in the earth of Southern America and into Central America. Lord El Melloi had procured for her a piece of an Aztec headdress honoring the feathered serpent god, Quetzalcoatl, a god her own ancestors loved to worship and invoke all the time to help grow peace between tribes.

Now, it was just Rae's problem in finding something to help her focus and summon a powerful Lancer to assist her in battle. She did notice in the last Greater Grail War, one of the Masters managed to summon Karna, a god in Hindu mythology with an equally powerful brother, but she doubted he would be summoned a second time. She knew Servants rarely came back so soon after being forced back into their plane, so she kept to her roots, looking deep into the Arthurian legends.

"Gods I can't find anything here... What could I possibly use as a relic?" she muttered angrily, flipping through the brittle pages as she sighed, barely registering the other students around her whispering frantically. Her ears perked up as she caught words of "Command Seal", "another mage", but the one that worried her the most came from just behind her.

"Did you hear about this new candidate? It's a nobody, not even a trained Mage. The Dean is sending someone over to get him, bringing him back to the Clocktower to train."

"No way, the Dean would never take in a nobody, he hates non magic people, thinks they're lower than ants." Raven paled, gathering her things before racing back to Lord El Melloi's room, noticing the office door was cracked open, spilling light into the hallway as she knelt by the open door to listen in.

"Please, Ms. Tohsaka and Mr. Emiya, I knew both of your parents, and I have fought on the side of good, or as good as it can be in a Grail War. You must find this rogue candidate and bring them here, specifically to me so that no one can hurt them. I can't guarantee you will be followed or even ambushed on your mission to find this person, but please make all haste. I want to be sure they'll be okay," the professor's voice was urgent, but controlled, easily giving the plea in a tone that suggested he simply talked of the weather instead of a life or death mission. Rae pressed her ear to the wall, making a small sigil as if the wall had disappeared, allowing her to hear the conversation more clearly as the girl, Rin Tohsaka, spoke up.

"We can't leave! Shirou and I have exams coming up that we can't miss! We'll be tested on master spells that can expel us or graduate us to the next level! We can't just leave-"

"Rin! Look, Mr. Velvet, I understand how important this is, but she's right, we can't just up and leave, even I can't! And I'm one of the lowest ranked students. Besides, the faculty and mage squads know who we are from the previous Grail War in Tokyo. Maybe it would be better to let someone from your own group go and find them? They're still fairly new, and the Mages won't think twice if they're seen in airports. They're all foreigners, so they could use the excuse they're visiting family around the world?" Shirou asked, placing a hand on Rin's shoulder as the professor leaned back in his chair, taking off the narrow, black glasses resting on the tip of his nose.

"I suppose that may have to very well by the option... But they're in the middle of getting their relics and summoning their Servants by the next full moon, which also happens to be a major lunar eclipse or blood moon. It should help push their magic to the limit and summon the best Servants for their classes," Waverly admitted, looking at the list on his desk consisting of their reports and homework he had yet to grade.

"Maybe you should ask one... she's right outside the door," Rin replied curtly, turning to face where Rae was listening in on as Shirou opened the door fully, causing Rae to fall back onto her bottom, her bag thankfully not spilling everything onto the floor as she scrambled to her feet.

"Miss Raven?"

"Sorry... I really am sorry, sir, but I heard students in the library. Is that what you guys were discussing? This random candidate that was picked for the Grail War like me and the other two?" Rae asked, glancing between the two students and the tutor who sighed before standing up, turning to look out the window.

"Yes... so it seems it's not much of a rumor. The only advantage I have is listening in on when the Dean decides to send the squad, not exactly hard to notice a group of people moving out at one time without much notice. He'll want to send the best, and that's the teachers and professors of this very school. I want to be sure we get to this new candidate before the Dean essentially sends out an early execution team..." Velvet sighed, placing his hands on the window sill as Rae gulped, holding her book bag close.

"Let me go then... I can use an excuse to go home and pick up a relic."

"You have one chosen, Miss du Loc?" he asked curiously, turning to face her as she nodded, fixing her posture to look more confident.

"Yes sir... we have a lake on the premises of our family estate in Vannes. It was said to house the Lady of the Lake, home of Excalibur. I'll bring some in a vial after we pick up our candidate as swiftly as possible."

"We?" Rin asked, arching an eyebrow as she stood with one hand propped on her hip haughtily, as if challenging Raven's resolve.

"Yes... me, Deidre, and Sios. We'll all go together to retrieve this new Master, and bring him home with us. However... the night we have to summon will be on a lunar eclipse. We'll have to summon once we get to my estate and I have the vial, we may not make it in time to use the Summoning Chambers here where we've practiced," Rae added, nibbling her lip as Velvet tilted his head back in thought, humming.

"We may not have a problem. You are more than trained in setting up circles, making sure you have the right ingredients and where to place your relic. Not to mention, you all posses pieces of Saint Quartz should you need to summon in a hurry. However, on a powerful blood moon, I would suggest using the full circle, to make sure the Servant summoned is bound to you," he advised, watching Rae as she nodded, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Well... I guess I better pack and get a ticket for home!"

"Indeed you should.. I'll have Rin and Shirou round up the others and inform them of our change of plans. Make sure you get a hold of me, either through cellphone or telepathy, you can even use leylines should you need to, Miss Raven. But please inform me once you have the newest candidate. I can explain everything to him, once I get the chance."

"Yes sir, I promise, we'll be as fast as possible. But... how are we to track him?"

"We actually got his location down, he's even in the same state as the Greater Grail supposedly is: Montana. However, the exact location is a little...off. It just comes back as the Middle of Nowhere, I'm afraid it won't be much help," Rin added, actually sounding less confident in her findings as Rae pulled out her cell, checking the location.

"Huh... there is a town. The official name for the town is Glasgow, Montana, the Middle of Nowhere, USA." Rae jotted the address down in her notebook as Velvet came over, handing her two parcels.

"These contain Deidre and Sios's relics for the summoning, please don't be late. To insure you guys have the absolute best candidate for yourselves and in that particular Class, you have to summon on the blood moon, no later. Be sure to summon fully and efficiently, I've also put in notes for making the circles and the words for the incantation. Just be sure not to lose them?" he asked, smiling softly as Rae giggled.

"I promise, teacher. We won't fail you." She smiled, bowing before taking the parcels and heading out the door, humming happily as Rin leaned against the desk.

"I don't remember being that chipper about a Grail War. Are you sure these kids can handle it? They're practically babies in term of mage lineages, they possibly can't hope to last long in the outcome."

"Ah, but Miss Tohsaka, even I am only a third generation Mage, and once I was mocked as well for being so brand new. And yet, here I stand, a second Lord El Melloi of the Mage's Association, and the third standing veteran in the Fuyuki Grail War. I don't remember your father even lasting that long," Waver added, smirking at seeing Rin turn red from embarrassment, finally reeling in her snippy comments as Shirou chuckled nervously.

"So... how strong do you think their Servants will be?"

"Knowing each of them, and their power, very strong. I have complete confidence they will succeed in their endeavor to become full veterans, and survive a Greater Grail War." Shirou hummed softly, looking out the window as he saw Raven running across to the dorms as the cloud started to gather, rain dribbling along the windows.

"Let's hope you're right."


	3. The Snow Bird

0630 am Glasgow, Montana

"Gods I'm going to chuck that stupid alarm clock out the window and into the neighbor's head if it doesn't shut up..." Wren growled, sitting up as he slammed the old alarm clock buzzing underneath his bed. His hair was a fluffy tangle of blue and white, his eyes a sleepy, half lidded dark gray as he got up, scratching under his shirt at the scars under his pecs. They always itched so bad in the morning, along with the scar over his abdomen where he used to have a uterus until the surgery to remove it. Shuffling into the bathroom, he turned on the dimmer light and looked up into the mirror, almost wincing at the pale face staring back, nearly skeletal with white skin and dark rings under his eyes, his lips pale and nearly blending into his face.

"Damn, I look awful..." His voice sounded raspy, almost gravelly as he coughed and spat up phlegm caught in the back of his throat, washing his face and hopping into the shower. He always got up early to head into town first thing, hopefully not running into any of the townsfolk that was a part of his mother's church. They seemed nice until he, well... back then it was she, got into a car wreck and decided to get surgery to remove the damaged reproductive system that would not be able to hold a child. Turns out, according to the doctor, it was riddled with tumors anyway much to Wren's surprise! He never regretted the operations, never regretted dropping his family's name and taking up Wren Kingston as his new name, standing out on his own from a town of small minds, and narrow ways. The church practically kicked him out once they learned he had his breasts removed and grew a noticeable Adam's apple, and nearly organized a mob when they learned he was never straight. Wren never got into girls, having been one, he knew it was a handful and then some.

Wren's mind instead decided to love anyone that could accept him for the confusing biological conundrum he was, but since this town was strictly boy or girl, and nothing in between, he didn't really find pleasure in trying to seek out the local bars for potential dates. Instead, he'd just picked up two jobs and tried to stay out of the house as much as possible, avoiding his neglecting father and nosy, overdramatic mother. His favorite was during the harvest seasons or spring, when he could volunteer to assist local farms outside of Glasgow, and simply listen to his music while helping to maintain gardens in the nearby towns, or assist in supplying the bulk seed for farms that needed the heavy sacks of grain.

All that changed though, when his hand showed up with three brilliant crimson marks out of nowhere. He never found out how, or why, it occurred but something told him it was big, and not good for his health. His parents immediately consulted doctors, ink artists, even trying to weedle out of Wren if he had joined some redneck gang. He tried to explain, but this marking was the last straw, and now he could be dead to his family, and no one would blink.

He bolted slightly as he heard his phone chime quietly, this time as a ringtone. Who on Earth would be calling this hour? Wren rinsed off, stepping out of the shower to wrap in a warm towel as he checked the Caller ID, noticing it was an extension. London?! Who the hell... He growled softly before hitting the decline button, but it proved fruitless as it rang again, seeming to sound louder and more persistent. Trying to shut it off multiple times as he dressed and got ready finally blew Wren's short fuse of patience as he answered.

"Who the fuck are you?" he whispered, almost hissing as the caller cleared his throat, speaking with a crisp, no nonsense tone.

"I understand how early it is for you, Mr. Kingston, but please believe me when I say this is an urgent matter and you must listen very closely."

"No, no no, no, this isn't happening, I've never been to London! Who the fuck are you and why do you keep calling me?!" Wren hissed, narrowing his eyes as he grabbed his coat and walked out the house, suddenly seeing a black car drive down the street full of men in suits with sunglasses on.

"As you can see, you have no option. My name is Archibald Blackwood, and I run the Clocktower College for Magecraft here in London, and you sir, have become our newest candidate to join. That red mark on your hand? That's simply a check we use to ensure you have magic within your bloodline that qualifies you, nothing more. So simply allow the group to pick you up, and take you here, and all will be explained on the way." Wren didn't take any chances and hung up fast, blocking the number as he pulled his hood up, and started walking into town, hopefully avoiding the black car. Thankfully it was a crisp -10 Fahrenheit, he found out early on he could simply make it colder, and he wasn't affected by the weather in the least. He felt warm at the usual -40 of Glasgow winter in a simple windbreaker and not much else.

He glanced to his left as he noticed the car swerving back around the block, men exiting the car as they started towards his house, Wren turning onto a catty-corner block as flames suddenly went up! He jerked his head around as what was his house suddenly burst into brilliant red and gold, faint screams were heard as he bolted back towards the house. Plumes of smoke quickly alerted the neighbors who ran over to assist, only stopping as the men pulled out guns, firing on the innocent bystanders.

Wren's mind went blank, his whole world turned upside down in just a few minutes as he shuddered. He ran into the nearest gas station, panting heavily as he pulled out his cell, alerting the nearby fire station and police station of the emergency, but he knew small towns may or may not respond in a timely manner. Thankfully, he kept his wallet on him, but his possessions, clothes, even his passport was at the house now on fire, inaccessible thanks to the bloodthirsty men in black. He got up slowly, taking a slow breath as he wiped his eyes, trying to clear them as he wrapped his coat tight around him, almost heading out when a hand clamped onto his arm, pulling him into a strange, antique VW bus.

"If you want to live, come with us now. Trust me, we aren't with the men in black, we're the good guys," the girl whispered, sporting dark purple hair cut in a bob with wide lavender eyes that sparkled, Wren blushing lightly as the door opened to reveal a buxom blonde with rabbit cheeks and bright brown eyes and a tall, thin man at the front of the van with close cropped brown hair and a large nose.

"Just trust me, now c'mon! We can get you a passport later," the girl insisted, practically pushing him close enough for the blonde to pick him up by the scruff of his sweater and haul him into the van as they drove off.

"Who the hell are you three?! What just happened? Who called me?! M...my parents..."

"Yeah... sadly, I doubt they made it. But good news! They weren't really your parents! They were actually foster parents, your real folks were powerful mages within our community but they had to give you up to keep you safe!" the violet hair girl explained, smiling brightly as the blonde nodded. Wren fell back into his chair as he shuddered.

"W...w...."

"Bag now!" the tall man in the front seat said, the blonde girl grabbing the motion sick bag just in time for Wren to start hurling until he nearly dry heaved, causing his ribs to ache. Then the tears finally hit, rolling down his cheeks as he sniffed loudly.

"Course...cause that's supposed to help me knowing people still died in that house and I could hear their screams all the way over two blocks!" he didn't quite register he was screaming but he felt bad when he noticed the purple girl wincing at his tone.

"Direct us to the nearest town with decent civilization and we can talk more, preferably with food cause I'm starving..." the man noted, turning out of the town as they drove towards Nashua.

"That's Billings.." Wren added, sniffing as the blond handed him some tissues, letting him compose himself as the purple girl typed into the GPS, pulling up Billings location. Wren took a shaky breath, looking between the three as he noted they weren't much older than him, probably around late teens, early 20s like him.

"We should probably introduce ourselves, can't believe I spaced on that... My name is Rachel, but these two call me Rae. Umm... this is Deidre or Dee, she prefers that, and the guy driving simply goes by Sios."

"Wait... Flames of Sios? I know that user... I think we play Diablo together!" Wren stared at the man who glanced back.

"No way! What's your username?"

"It used to be QueenFrost... but it's been ages."

"Holy crap, yeah I remember! You were awesome as a witch doctor!" Sios smiled, turning to him.

"My real name is Aiden... but Sios allows me to get through most without drawing so much attention from the Mages at the Clocktower," Aiden explained, glancing around as Rae sat across from Wren, gently taking his hands to examine the marks on his hand.

"Yeah... that's a Command Seal, you are a candidate for the next war huh?"

"Wait, what? Command Seals? War?!" Wren asked, paling even more as he shuddered, taking his hand back as he covered the marks, as if trying to hope it went away and he woke up from this weird dream.

"That's a long story, but we know someone who can explain it, if you want to hear it now, or rest for now. You've already been through a lot and we don't want to push you," Dee added, surprisingly a quiet, light voice as Wren whimpered softly.

"I... don't like to sleep... I dream of the wreck and the surgeries... Mostly of my... foster mom's church coming to tie me to a stake, stone me, then burn me alive..." Wren admitted, blushing as Rae growled low.

"I hate these Middle Age bastards... stupid people!" she snarled as she sat back, crossing her arms as Dee hummed.

"I have something that'll help. It'll probably knock you out until we get to Billings, and from there we'll be flying back to France, we need to pick something up from Rae's estate in Vannes," Sios explained, keeping an eye in the mirror to check the back windows.

"I... I'll try anything... don't take offense, but I'm hoping to wake up soon from this shitty dream," Wren whispered, sitting back as Sios handed Rae a bottle of clear liquid. She pulled the top, wrinkling her nose.

"Oh yeah, that'll knock your ass out..." She handed it to Wren who slugged it back, gulping as he felt the world shift, causing him to collapse back against the chair before falling asleep, letting his world go dark and still, and blissfully, with no dreams.


	4. The Lady of the Lake

Time unknown, location: du Loc estate

"How long was I out for?! I thought you said we were heading to Billings!" Wren swore up a storm at Sios as Rae and Dee helped unload the bags from the baggage claims, wheeling them over as Rae called on her phone, speaking rapidly in French.

"Would you please relax? You went under the spell and took it a little too well, we tried waking you up! Besides, your body exhibited signs of exhaustion, you needed the rest probably," Rae added, walking past Wren who flushed and took a duffel, slinging it over his shoulders as they followed Rae out towards the lounge area.

"You were out for approximately 14 hours... and that included the somehow very fast plane ride. What happened there Dee?" Sios smirked, looking at the blonde who simply shrugged.

"It was going to slow, so Rae and I conjured some headwind. Pilot didn't know any better, I'd say it was just a lucky gust of wind to get us here three hours earlier than usual," she smiled, winking at Wren who shuddered. He had yet to get the "all-knowing phone call", and elected to shut up, following the French witch who waved a hand at a butler, a freaking, right out of a black and white Victorian era butler with beautiful cursive sign reading "Madame du Loc and Company". Wren squinted, noticing a glittering gold piece on his chest that read "Remington III", and even held the leash to a trained bull mastiff waiting patiently by his side.

"How... old is Rae's family?"

"Raven's? Oh... mmm I'm not positive, but if you mention her last name anywhere in Vannes, you get five star treatment! Best food, hardly having to pay for anything, awesome stays at hotels you couldn't even dream of staying in. It's kinda cool," Dee giggled, Sios shaking his head as he whispered to Wren.

"Her family is supposedly descended from the man who inspired the creation of Sir Lancelot, or was Sir Lancelot himself. Their estate holds a lake with a shrine holding the sword named "Arondight", Lancelot's own sword. I'm not sure which she'll choose as a relic, but she'll get a damn good servant for Lancer," Sios mentioned, almost turning away as if Wren wasn't supposed to hear the last part.

"Lancer...? Does this have anything to do with these markings on my hand? I noticed you all sort of match, same crimson tone and tribal designs, and I remember you guys mentioning something about a Holy Grail War? Are you talking about the Crusades?" Wren asked, glancing to Dee who shook her head, Raven answering instead.

"We can't take the time to explain it all to you. The best we can do is wait until you get the phone call from our tutor and teacher, Mr. Velvet. I promise he will explain everything at length with you... hopefully in time," she muttered, turning to the butler as they switched to French.

"And that really doesn't help my confidence at all... should I try running from you?" Wren asked as Dee giggled.

"I'll just send Null after you."

"What the hell is a Null?!"

"Hey, be nice! Null is my familiar. I kind of made him by total accident, messing with alchemy and my magic made a sentient, very protective little... ah..." Dee pouted, trying to think of the term as Sios nudged Wren.

"Think a sentient black hole with no regards to anything around it. Everything is simply collateral and he can destroy as long as Dee is safe or says not to," Sios replied, showing Wren a picture on his phone of what looked like a simple black bunny, but with bright gleaming red eyes, and the black... Wren had been in art class so many times, he knew this black shade was unnatural, it seemed to absorb the color around everything except for Deidre.

"Freaky..." Wren pulled his sweater tight around him as he glanced up, seeing Remington leading them out to a beautiful, well kept Rolls Royce as he bowed and opened the door for Raven to slide in, Sios and Dee following with Wren gulping, watching them.

"You could try to leave, Monsieur, but I'm afraid Alfred simply wouldn't allow that." Wren nearly asked who Alfred was until the mastiff butted him forward, practically herding him into the car with the others as he sat at the end, blushing as the car started, the dog and butler sitting up front as the car drove off. He glanced out the window as he watched the crowds pass, becoming almost paranoid to find men in sunglasses and black mixing in with the crowds, waiting for something else to blow.

"Relax, you're on worse paranoia than we are," Dee nudged his shoulder, offering a smile as she leaned back, pulling out snacks and drinks from her bag. An impossible bag, Wren thought, seeing her pull king size bags of chips, two liter sodas, and more from a tiny clutch purse. He nearly got distracted to forget when Sio's phone rang, causing him to breathe in relief as he checked the ID and offered the phone to Wren.

"Trust me, you'll want to hear this one, I promise it's not the guy that tried to contact you," Sios promised, letting Wren answer the call, pressing his ear to the speaker.

"OK... how do I know I can trust you?"

"You shouldn't trust anyone technically, but in these circumstances, I can personally guarantee you, Mr. Kingston, you can trust my students and myself. My name is Waver Velvet, and I really am truly sorry about this...but there is no way you can return to your life from before. You're in our world now, and you cannot leave without being changed in some way," the voice replied, actually sounding sympathetic as Wren picked up a brush of a British accent, noting the formal tone as probably a teacher or professor.

"How do you know me...?"

"Excellent question, and a well deserved one. Mr. Kingston, I'm afraid you were quite known in our world of Mages, your parents being as powerful as they were. Your father was more an alchemist, keeping quiet and leading a simple life until he met your mother, a powerful sorceress with the ability to control winter itself. Her nickname was Yuki-Onna, a monster from Japanese lore known to be a woman who could appear in snowstorms in Hokkaido. You were given up because your parents were being hunted down by the same men who just destroyed your house, men led by not only the Mages' Association but the 8th Sacrement, a faction of the Catholic Church that hunts down who they deem heretics. Your parents were trying to expose a powerful man whose had his clutches on the Mages' Association for years, and they nearly succeeded until your mother had you. Knowing you would be extremely vulnerable, they found a foster family far away in the West, letting them raise you," Mr. Velvet explained, waiting as Wren tried to remember how to breathe, his eyesight suddenly gaining tunnel vision as his head swam. Everything he knew... or thought he knew, was a damned lie. And he was being told mage hunters and the bloody Church was involved?! He took some deep breaths, clearing his throat as he turned away from the other three, ignoring their glances and mutters, pressing his ear to the phone.

"OK... I'm with you so far."

"Excellent. You seem to be a little tougher than what Sios had reported to me when you fell asleep in the van. Most people go into hysterics and try to run, usually straight to their deaths. Now, you have a chance, it's very slim, and you will have to learn how to control your abilities, but it is possible. Are you willing to learn, to throw away everything you've known and start fresh under my tutelage and prepare yourself for this upcoming Grail War? You will have the loyalty of myself and my students to count on, please don't forget that," Mr. Velvet reminded him gently, waiting patiently as Wren fought the decisions back and forth in his head.

"OK... but first, where exactly are we going? You're not here in France?"

"No, no, no, Mr. Kingston. I am based out of London, located within what resembles the Parliament building in London, but it is actually a school or college for Mages. That is where you will all come so that we can practice and train for the war. For now, Miss Raven is gathering something from her house she will need in time for the blood moon eclipse coming up," Mr. Velvet explained.

"Wait... the lunar eclipse? What's that got to do with this so called war?" Wren asked, checking his phone for an astronomy app he downloaded.

"The eclipse is to help the students and yourself be able to amplify your magic and summon Servants for the upcoming war. I understand it may be before you even get to London, and if that does happen, they know what to do. We weren't sure which Class you would be compatible with but I found one of the oldest relics in our archives to give to you. At the very least, you will have some protection when you summon-" The phone suddenly cut out as Wren almost dropped the phone, the car lurching to a stop as Remington frowned.

"There are cars waiting for us, milady," he answered, pointing to large black SUVs waiting down the long stretch of road, lights blazing on the roof as Raven swore colorfully.

"It's them... they got here fast, must've been through the ley lines. Remington, I just need to get to the lake, please is there any way you can get us there?" she asked, surprisingly sounding more calm than how fast her heart was accelerating. Remington nodded before reversing the car and calmly taking another route, the house nearly lost out of their sight as he turned down a forgotten road in the woods. Bouncing in the seats, Wren felt a strange surge, his skin prickling with goosebumps as he coughed, exhaling cold air as Rae lifted a hand, cast in a white glow.

"Just breathe, it's the magic residing within the shrine of the Lady of the Lake. It's old, and it'll make it difficult to breathe, but just relax. It'll pass," she added, helping Dee and Sios breathe having trouble themselves. Wren looked out the window as they came to halt in front of a massive lake, almost mirror clear. No birds or animals made noise, the trees only rustling quietly overhead as Sios shuddered.

"it's way too quiet here..."

"It's ok, I just need to get some of the water," she added, running over to pour it into the vial, looking at it as the glass glowed softly.

"Whoa.. doesn't that only activate when it's in contact with higher mages?" Dee asked, noting the soft blue glow.

"Not necessarily. Mr. Velvet also said it can react with powerful magic that's been through previous Grail Wars, my guess is... my ancestors might've used it for protection or summoning too," she muttered, tucking it away as the mastiff suddenly barked, large plumes of smoke rising over the canopy.

"Oh no..." Remington quickly got everyone back into the car as he drove past the estate, the entire mansion on fire as the cars had vanished, leaving their terrible "burning ground" MO behind.

"Oh god not again...! Please tell me-"

"No, no one is at the house except for Rem, and he's here with us. Oh my god the horses!" Rae got out of the car as Remington parked into the side of the road, trying to chase after Rae. Dee and Sios got out wit the mastiff following, chasing after them as they tried to follow. Wren's world tilted again, his ears blocking out the noise as he muttered rapidly, almost hyperventilating. He had already felt this loss, his home destroyed and his family gone, the only one he had known, and now it was happening again! I can't do this... I can't do this, I can't let it happen again! She didn't do anything to deserve this! Wren growled, looking through the bleary vision as tears fell, more falling down his cheeks as storm clouds gathered overhead. A crack of thunder split as rain, tumultuous, heavy drops of water falling rapidly over the burning building, as if trying to erase the hateful flames of red and gold.

Raven stopped, noticing the tiny concentration as she took out her phone, taking video to her teacher as she paled, seeing the lake glowing. Rae's eyes widened, seeing the aura of the lake forming into a woman who pointed to Wren, the young man crying silently and channeling all the ancient water magic. Her heart stopped when he suddenly collapsed, the rain dispersing once the flames extinguished, Sios running inside with Remington to check the damages.

"What the hell are you...?" Rae asked, turning Wren onto his back as he moaned softly in his sleep, strange spiral designs like Henna spreading over his skin in frost blue before fading back, the aura dispersing quickly as the image of the Lady disappeared.

"Rae... what the hell was that?! We don't control the elements!"

"No... hardly anyone does that powerfully. I don't think it was Wren, it was the lake itself. It channeled its power into Wren, completely lost in his head and emotions, channeled it into a storm to clear the fire. It's not like it'd do much," Rae added, getting up as Dee tilted her head.

"The estate is warded... the stables weren't, I kept forgetting to do it." She pointed as the house appeared brand new and completely unharmed, the front doors opening to show Sios running out.

"Nothing's touched, what the hell Rae?! Heart attack much?" he spat, glaring as she smiled.

"Just check the stables, everything else here is guarded heavily. Some typical fires won't be enough to break past the enchanted mortar and foundations of this house," she grinned, brushing past Sios as she went inside, Sios and Dee helping Wren up and into the estate.

"Shall I begin drawing the circles so that you may summon your servants tonight, everyone?" Remington asked, setting the tea tray down on the living room table.

"Yes please, Remington, that would be wonderful. I have the designs, we just need something... bloody."

"Well... how's your hunting? The deer have been breeding especially well this year. I'm sure we could use the meat," Rem added, his eyes twinkling as Raven smiled.

"You read my mind, Remington..." Raven smiled, leaning back in her black leather chair, Sios and Dee sitting on either side of the couch as Wren laid on the chaise lounge, groaning softly. He was going to hurt the next morning, and he knew it.


	5. Lunar Eclipse

Time: 2230pm Location: du Loc grounds

Raven had been adamant on staying at her ancestral grounds, claiming the squad wouldn't suspect people returning to the manor, and actually staying in it. Wren didn't really care, all he was looking for was some damn Excedrin and something to wash it down that wasn't alcoholic or tea, he never could stand tea. He wandered into the numerous rooms, looking for a medicine cabinet of some sort, and barely registering the grand, luxurious rooms. Each room was shielded by a heavy oak door, emblazoned with numerous sigils and wards, making soundproof walls, fireproof doors, and even a simple spell to summon Remington with. Wren thought that was a bit much, but then, he wasn't used to magic, butlers, and magical houses that could pull off "burned" so well in the aftermath.

Opening yet another door, he found a bathroom! He hurried to the sink, gently opening the medicine cabinet with a soft cry of thanks as he pulled out some ibuprofen and drank a small cup of water to wash down the pills. Thank god for modern medicine... he thought, turning off the sink as he washed his face. Looking up at the mirror, he did notice his eyes were much brighter, almost a bright frost blue and the bags under his eyes weren't as dark or prominent. Maybe Dee was onto something by saying he needed the rest more than anything. He hadn't gotten two words out of the others since they retreated to their rooms and promptly fell into a hard sleep. Wren didn't blame them in the least, this whole adventure was turning into one nasty case of exhaustion, hangry, and jet lagged.

He headed back down into his room, noticing the phone that the tutor, Mr. Velvet, had called him on before lay on his pillow with a note written in purple ink, "Call back at this number as soon as possible. -Raven". How nice of her to consider leaving me a hint on what to do in our free time, he mused, picking up the phone as he made the call, laying on his back.

"Mr. Kingston?"

"Hey Mr. V, I was told to call you back from our resident purple witch. Now, from the beginning, please explain to me what in the world is going on, and why is the butler killing so many deer and spilling their blood all over the front lawn?" Wren asked, hearing a chuckle from the other end.

"Don't worry, it's needed. Now... as to where to begin: do you know what the Holy Grail is?"

"The cup Jesus used at the last Supper. He used it as a metaphor for the wine, saying it was of His blood, and that by partaking of it, and the bread to symbolize as His body, the disciples could have a chance at having everlasting life. I've also heard rumors it might've been a chalice used to gather the blood of Christ when He was pinned to the cross during the Crucifixion after being impaled by Longinus's Spear," Wren explained, trying to recount the exact details.

"Not bad, but this is not the Holy Grail we are fighting for. There are two varieties of these Grails, one known as a Lesser Grail, and one known as the Greater Grail. Lesser Grails simply take a human body, or homunculis, and become an omniscient vessel, asking a Master and Servant pair that have prevailed and won the War what their wish is. It has the ability to grant, but at a terrible cost. If you need references, I suggest you look up the Fuyuki Disaster from 2004," Mr. Velvet replied, Wren detecting almost a snarl of bitterness from the man.

"Noted... and I've heard the term "Greater Grail" used before. Is that the particular one we're fighting for in this War?" Wren asked, rolling onto his stomach.

"Yes, it was confirmed to have hidden inside Yellowstone National Park in Montana. I understand this was a strange detour, but I'm afraid of what all is waiting as a guard there for the Grail. This Grail holds a powerful magic inside, called Heaven's Feel. It is said to have the ability to restart the world in the wisher's image; it came close a couple years ago when a Ruler Servant named Shirou Amakusa almost activated it completely to redo the world in his image of "salvation". Figures a priest would want to redo the world in what he thinks is God's image of perfection," Mr. Velvet added, smirking at the foolish ideals the Servant had gained.

"OK... since it is a Greater Grail, are there more things to fight? Us and these... what did you call them, Servants?"

"That is the one drawback. When the Greater Grail appeared last time, it was the Mage's Association versus a magical family known as Yggdimillenia, and they weren't kind in the least. Normally it's 14 Masters and one extra Servant, known as Ruler. They act as a referee basically, ensuring the two sides fight evenly and fairly. Last time, it was a...glitch so to speak, finding out not only Jeanne D'Arc, but also Shirou, who had somehow managed to survive the last 60 years disguised as a priest," Mr. Velvet explained, waiting patiently to see if Wren had further questions.

"All right... I think I get this. Now, my biggest question... how do I summon not really knowing if I have magic or not needed to do this?" Wren asked, nibbling his lip as he heard the other side taking a deep breath.

"You do have magic, you don't need a specific type or element to be able to summon. My students have the words and circles needed, and it will be done during a lunar eclipse, or blood moon. By doing that, you four should be able to summon effortlessly, especially if you use the Saint Quartz to assist. It's nearly time, so for now, start heading out into the front lawn. Remington should be done by now, and I'll help you." Wren got up, keeping the phone call on as he headed out towards the foyer, only getting lost a couple times as he navigated his way out to the large double doors where a soft glow was emitting from the outside.

The lawn was covered in four elaborate circles, five red pools around each of the circles, courtesy of all the deer being kill as each of the students placed an artifact down towards the end of each circle.

"Wren, come here! I have this one for you!" Dee exclaimed, coming over with what looked like a silk sarong, embroidered with silver and gold. He tilted his head as she placed it at the edge of his circle, the moonlight overhead suddenly going dim as the blood red tone started to take over.

"All right everyone, get ready!" Rae shouted from hers, lifting her arm as the others began copying and chanting simultaneously. Wren cleared his throat, taking a gulp as he whispered to Mr. Velvet.

"So... I'm supposed to summon something?"

"Yes, they're referred to as Servants within the Holy Grail War, but they are known as Phantasmal or Heroic Spirits. Legends and actual people of history that have withstood the test of time with stories of their conquests and missions in life. As participants of the next Grail War, you have to summon a Servant to fulfill this role. It greatly depends on how well you connect with them, and how powerful of a relic you choose," Mr. Velvet explained, glancing to his own relic on his desk, a reminder of the powerful Rider Servant, and a true friend to him.

"Got any advice?" Wren asked, lifting his own arm as the red Seals on his hand began to glow and pulse, the moon overhead slowly becoming pure red.

"Only one: do not trust them to survive the entirety of the Grail War. There is always someone more powerful than you, more cunning, and more willing to find that Grail than you..." Mr. Velvet warned, hanging up the phone as Dee handed Wren a piece of paper.

"Just repeat the words on the paper! The circle and your magic will do the rest!" she cried, starting to chant as her own circle swirled and pulsed wildly.

"Well, here goes nothing! Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill, then destroy five times! A base of silver and steel, a foundation of stone and the Archduke of Contracts, and my ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg. A wall to block the flowing wind. The gates of all four directions, close. From the crown, come forth and follow the forked road to the Kingdom. I hereby propose: my will shall create thy body, and thy sword shall create my fate. Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail, if thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me! I hereby swear that I will be all that is good in the eternal world. I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world. Thou, clad with the Great Trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint. Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!" Wren shouted, the noise coming from the circle almost too much, his eyes barely catching the light of the lunar eclipse starting to fade as the circles filled with smoke.

The first thing Wren noticed was the smell; he wasn't sure how of if this was simply a part of the Servant, but he smelled spices from an exotic bazaar, wafts of jungle humidity, and incense, perhaps from a temple or synagogue. When the smoke cleared, he saw four figures standing in the middle of each of the circles, each intimidating and seeming to glow in almost a strange light, perhaps from the eclipse's power?

Rae's circle had summoned a knight in black, pointed armor, holding a long spear with curling flames around the body of the dark wood, the point tipped to almost a molecular point, the only light Wren could see were two golden points within the slits of the helmet's visor. The horse? It was quite the literal version of a nightmare: black with silver mane and blood red eyes, it's ghostly white hooves stamping and pawing at the ground as it exhaled in great puffs of white smoke.

"I am Artoria Pendragon of the Round Circle, ruler of Britannia. Who is it that summons me as a Lancer, and not as a Saber class?" the voice echoed from within the helmet, making the female voice more deep and threatening through the echoes of the armor.

"My name is Raven Rachelle du Loc, my family is descended from the man who was the inspiration for Sir Lancelot of the Round Table!" Rae explained, looking up at the knight who dismounted the nightmare, taking off the helmet to reveal a pale face with bright golden eyes and almost silver gold hair, pieces of onyx seeming to form a demented crown around the woman's head. She bowed deeply, taking a kneel as she kissed Rae's hand holding the Command Seals.

"Then by the blessings of the Grail, I shall protect you and heed your Commands, Master," Artoria replied, a much more feminine, almost calming voice echoing through as Wren turned to Sio's circle.

This figure was huge! Standing at what must've been nearly 7 ft. tall and armored in thick, black spiked mail as if from a blackguard's armory in D&D, the skull plated helmet shown with eyes flickering of blue flames, the voice as if barreling from the ground it stood on.

"Contractor, what might your wish be for the Holy Grail?" it asked, Sios whistling low as he sat on the ground in surprise.

"I... I umm.. I d-don't have a wish..." Sios admitted, standing back to his feet as the knight stepped forward, drawing a long broadsword with a bone hilt, pointing it at Sio's throat.

"Then why should I, Hassan ii Sabbah, the Skeleton King of Assassin class, assist you in this Grail War?" it growled, seeming unperturbed by the circle's magic. Sios gulped lightly, looking at the sword as he nodded.

"Because... I don't play by the rules. I'm aiming to destroy the Greater Grail, or save my Wish in case something happens to my friends or family, then I can use it to help restore. I'm not looking for power, or fame, I'm looking to survive. And my name is S-... well, my name is Aiden, not contractor," he added, flushing as the sword slowly rolled along his neck, suddenly pointed down as it rested at the feet of the Skeleton King as he inclined his head, chuckling deep.

"I am amused... I shall be your Servant, and thus our contract is sealed." Wren exhaled, closing his eyes as he rubbed his forehead, almost wanting to disbelieve what he was hearing. Arthur, the king of Camelot is a freaking woman?! And the Skeleton King? What kind of weird name is that? Isn't that too much for an Assassin class? His thoughts whirled as Dee already stood talking animatedly to her Servant, a tall, bronze skin woman with a beautiful, wild headdress of feathers and paint across her face.

"It seems we are the last ones to establish a contract, summoner." Wren whirled to face the figure before him, a slim figure draped in white and silver almost of the same style of sarong he used earlier as a relic. This one held deep brown skin, almost black dark hair that fell to just above the nape of his neck with piercing dark eyes, holding a long, ivory bow.

"I'm afraid I don't know much, but I'm assuming you must be of the Archer Class?" Wren asked hesitantly, watching the archer's hands for movement as the figure hid a smirk.

"I would hope so... My name is Arjuna, and I have been summoned by a candidate for the Greater Grail War, if the whispers I've heard in my realm are true," the archer replied, a thick Hindu accent sounding almost lyrical in his mocking tone as Wren's eyes widened.

"Wait... Arjuna... why do I know that name? Wait, aren't you a demigod in Hindu mythology?!" Wren asked, suddenly unaware as he stepped into the circle.

"In a way. In my homeland, I am the son of King Kuru, and the son of the lightning god, Indra. The Fire god Agni even granted me my bow, Gandiva, said to be made from his very bones. I am more known as the "endowed hero"," Arjuna replied, watching Wren's eyes widen as he started to recognize the figure before him.

"Whoa... I... I didn't think I had that much power to call someone as powerful as you! I.. my name is Wren, I just got pulled into this I'm afraid. I don't know much besides there's a Greater Grail, and we might not live," he admitted, blushing lightly as Arjuna hummed, tapping a finger against his chin.

"Perhaps, it will be easier to discuss this in the morning. It is past midnight, and your mana is depleted. I'll consider the contract fulfilled, but we will discuss the details later. For now, you need to rest and restore your mana if I am to take physical form again," Arjuna said, quickly catching Wren as his legs gave out, almost collapsing to the ground as Wren's head spun.

"I... I had no idea..."

"It seems this will be an interesting War. You know about myths, but nothing about this War, or what it does to the Masters at the end," Arjuna mused, carrying Wren easily from the circle and up towards the mansion as the servants gathered their masters, ushering them into the household where Remington stood by the door, holding a tray of fresh tea.

"There are snacks laid out, and some medicine to help you all rest. For now, I figured if the Servants wanted to stay out, there is tea, water, and even hot cocoa laid out for refreshments," he explained, bowing his head at the four grand figures.

"Thank you, Remington... I'll take my tea in my room, I need to rest.." Rae whispered, going to her bedroom as Artoria took her steed to the stables. Sios went over as he pouted.

"Mmm... I kinda wanted a chocolate shake, that sounds awesome," he muttered, taking a bottle of water as the Skeleton King suddenly appeared by his side, holding a Styrofoam cup.

"Contractor, is this the type of shake you wanted?" Sios blinked, taking a sip as he smiled.

"It is a chocolate shake, granted... it's not the best, but it'll do." He smiled, seeing the challenge interesting the King as they headed to his room, the Skeleton King standing outside his bedroom door to guard as Dee sat with her Servant.

"Oh, everyone, this is Q... this is Quetz... I'm so sorry, I can't pronounce your name," she whined, pouting as the Servant laughed heartily.

"It's of no matter. My name is Quetzalcoatl, the god of all that is good and hearty, and of the best food around, chocolate!" Wren nearly spat his cocoa as he coughed.

"Deidre, you summoned a god?! You can do that!?" he stammered, staring at the woman who grinned, Dee blushing brightly.

"Apparently? I mean... I've seen records, and bits and pieces throughout different Wars, but yeah... I guess I got lucky?" she smiled, taking her melatonin as she headed up to her room, Wren staying on the couch as he sighed.

"I feel like my head will explode at this rate..." he muttered, feeling the migraine pulse again as Arjuna hummed, wincing at the tea.

"Perhaps, it would be best for you to rest. That way, your mind can start fresh and renewed in the morning to process this information. You four have managed to summon rare Servants who can keep themselves in corporeal form far longer, so you don't have to worry over me depleting your mana further. We come with our own vast supply, and with so many powerful Servants, we tend to co-feed off of each other's mana to help supply our allies," Arjuna explained, helping Wren to his feet and escorting him to bed. Remington looked at the lawn, the circles having disappeared into the grass as the moon gleamed bright white.

"Perhaps it is time to think of retiring, eh Alfred?" he asked the mastiff who sat by his feet, whining softly as he laid down.


	6. London Bridge is Falling Down

0800am Location: Vannes, France

Raven slowly awoke, stretching as she sighed, rubbing her eyes. Her mind was troubled, a dream plaguing her of another group of Masters summoning Servants under the Lunar Eclipse, but this time, the Servants came out...wrong. The Berserker was Cu Chulainn, but he was a Lancer, not a Berserker, and Circe was rarely ever summoned as a Caster, she wasn't very good. One of the Masters had managed to summon Sigurd, a Norse hero who happened to be the Saber Class, neatly rounding everyone up to the chosen 7 of the Holy Grail. Now, it was simply time to think and move, mostly trying to get back to London so Mr. Velvet could check and help Wren learn how to survive using his untamed abilities. He had magical power, obviously able to withstand summoning a powerful Servant just after being used as a channel for the Lady's magical power, but he didn't seem to be able to tap into it as much.

She slowly sat up, getting out of bed as Artoria appeared in every day clothes: a turtleneck sweater, black slacks, and long brown coat with riding gloves and boots, as she held a robe for Raven.

"Milady, did you sleep well?"

"Very, thank you... I was surprised I awoke so early, Ms. Tohsaka said she slept in for a few more hours at least the first morning after summoning Archer from the previous Lesser Grail War," Rae commented, slipping on the robe as the two headed out of the room. Skeleton King still stood vigilant, but Rae could hear faint snores from within the helmet, somehow the eyes still bright and alert as Artoria smirked.

"What I expected from the Skeleton King, able to sleep and still be combat ready."

"I have to admit... it freaks me out a little," Rae admitted, going downstairs as Wren lay face first on the table next to an untouched mug with Dee chatting excitedly to Quetzalcoatl, dressed in her workout clothes.

"What... how long have you two been up?"

"Depends, what time did the sun rise...?" Wren groaned, sitting up as he rubbed his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time as he winced, rubbing his arms.

"Turns out our Servants are early birds! Q rises with the sun every morning, and she's offered to teach me her combat martial arts from ruling over the Aztecs! How cool is that?!"

"Shhh... you're way too fucking loud..." Wren hissed, laying his head back down as Arjuna appeared behind him, glaring.

"And you're a lightweight, Master, please sit up, you'll ruin your back forever slouching like that!" He lightly smacked Wren as the boy shot up, grunting as his spine crackled.

"Fucking figures..." he grumbled, sipping the coffee as Arjuna bowed formally.

"Good morning, Lady Raven, Queen Artoria." Artoria smiled, pulling out Rae's seat for her as she sat down slowly, Remington appearing with fresh tea.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly, ma'am. Is everyone awake?"

"I have a feeling Sios will be... indisposed until possibly the afternoon," she admitted, smiling as she made her tea, sipping it lightly as she squeaked.

"This isn't Earl Grey!"

"No, ma'am. It turns out Mr. Arjuna didn't agree with the English flavor, so he procured rare teas made fresh in India and the surrounding countries, much more flavorful and invigorating, don't you think?" he smiled, sipping his own tea cup as Arjuna smiled softly.

"It is... very flavorful, but my mana.."

"That tea was used often by past warlords to replenish their energies for conquering much of Asia. They simply refined it for the mages when they needed their mana replenished, so I procured some. It would do a great deal more than that... bland, black dirt," he sniffed disapprovingly at the tea as Wren grunted, sipping the coffee.

"And he thinks I'm Satan, or Kali Ma I guess as the equivalent, for not enjoying tea. Q hooked me up with some damn good coffee though," Wren tipped his mug to Quetzalcoatl who smiled broadly, sipping a pewter beer mug full of black coffee.

"Well, since most of us are here, what is the next plan? Should we try to make it to London, hopefully undetected and assist in getting Wren to Mr. Velvet?" Rae asked, looking at the other two as their Servants stood quietly.

"It might be pushing our luck..."

"Shouldn't we go after the Greater Grail? That was the whole point of summoning these guys right? And besides, we were right in freaking Montana! Yellowstone was maybe 8 hours out from Glasgow," Wren added, finishing his cup as he leaned back in his chair, careful not to move his arms too much.

"No, you guys are nowhere near ready for what's awaiting in Yellowstone," Sios commented, causing everyone to jump and whirl as Skeleton King stood vigilantly by his side, Sios taking a seat.

"I had Hassan send out some spies to recon the area, hopefully undetected, and what he reported back kinda scares the hell out of me. Not only is our opposition there in the form of three Masters and three Servants also summoned, but an additional Servant is there with his own vanguard! I don't know how he could do it, but he has seven Servants of his own patrolling the area, two guarding him at all times..." Sios added, bringing up photos with his phone as he pressed a button, beaming up the image and blowing it up to allow the others to observe better.

"It looks like Cu Chulainn, Sigurd, and Circe are the opposition's Servants, but the other... I don't recognize him at all," Artoria admitted, Q and Arjuna analyzing the photo as the Skeleton King cleared his throat.

"The last Servant there... is Solomon, the first Heroic Spirit, and apparent Ruler in this Greater Grail War, courtesy of all the Command Seals on his body," Hassan commented, pointing them out as Wren swore softly.

"As in... King Solomon? The Ark of the Covenant hiding in his temple, THAT Solomon?!"

"The very same at one point, but the Servant is different. Solomon can change depending on who summons and how well they face up to his own magical presence. If unwell and plagued by vices, they become obsessed, and Solomon can manipulate them into doing whatever he wishes, having them think they still control him. When in reality, he can control whoever he wishes... the Command Seals gifted to you are never from the Grail, but by the will of Solomon, each a part of the mass of tattoos he carries on his body," Hassan explained, glancing at the group as Wren paled, the Servants glancing to each other nervously as Rae cleared her throat.

"And... is this how he's able to summon his own vanguard of Servants?"

"Apparently... Contractor noticed seven additional Servants, thinking there were seven additional Masters as according to the Greater Grail's summons, but we have had no luck in locating additional Masters. Therefore, the conclusion is Solomon summoned his own guard in trying to secure the Greater Grail himself," he concluded, sitting next to Sios who poured himself a mug of coffee.

"So... honestly, our best chance in surviving is reporting this to Mr. Velvet, more in person than anything. I don't know who the other three Masters are but I recognize their uniforms..."

"Shit... those are the Mage Association's!" Dee blurted, her eyes widening as Rae caught onto the detail with a soft cuss under her breath.

"That's bad right? That's really bad...? Maybe it would be better to go to London, Mr. V is a veteran of one of these wars at least right? Maybe he has some secret tips and tricks on how to get past these guys, hopefully without activating the super volcano in Yellowstone," Wren added, noting how everyone whirled on him.

"The what... in Yellowstone?" Rae asked calmly, her knuckles going white as she gripped the tea cup.

"You do know... underneath the majority of the Earth's crust is a huge caldera waiting to blow in Yellowstone right? It's why they supposedly shut down the park a couple years ago, it was getting more active and the park authorities didn't want to risk anyone getting caught in the explosion? Not that it would matter, the range of it would destroy the western half of America, parts of Canada and Mexico at least..." Wren commented, refilling his coffee as Remington began setting the table. Rae glanced at her tea as Sios swore under his breath, setting his mug down, Dee trembling lightly.

"That must've been when they discovered the Greater Grail, they made it sound like the volcano was going active when really they just needed it more quarantined to not arouse suspicion from people outside the Association," she replied, the others nodding.

"Well... in that case, we need to get to London as soon as possible and pray we get there before our enemies fly and catch up to us if they decide to attend school any further this year..."

"Yeah, cause school fights don't often have magic AND Servants this time of the year," Wren snipped back, starting to eat as Raven began getting plane tickets on her phone.

French Chunnel

"Remind me how the hell you couldn't get plane tickets?" Wren asked, following Rae as they got onto a train car, holding onto the rungs as she and Dee sat down.

"Because they take too long, too much preparation time! By the time we got to the airport, through security, checked, and then boarding?! It might've been too late, but using a fast car to drive to the train, buy last minute tickets through the Chunnel, then we have a chance. Besides, my family doesn't get speeding tickets, we're too well known," she added haughtily, crossing her arms as Wren rolled his eyes.

"You have a little too much power, chica.." He glanced out the window as the train started, speeding along quietly on the tracks as he hummed softly, popping in earbuds to listen to music. Sios stood by Dee as he pulled out his phone, starting to play a game, Dee leaning over to whisper to Rae.

"Hey... is it really okay to have our Servants in Spirit Form? They couldn't just disguise themselves and followed in corporeal form? I would've felt safer honestly having them here..." she admitted, blushing lightly as she glanced at the strangers surrounding them.

"Relax... from the last photo we saw from Sio's phone, the opposing Masters are in Montana, that's a good 14 hour flight, and then some. We have plenty of time, and we shouldn't have any complications with the other Servants. They tracked them all around Yellowstone," she added, trying to calm herself in the process of panicking as her knee bounced.

"But... I recognized one of those students, she's one of the Dean's kids! I think she was his niece or something, I think her name was Medb-"

"Did you say Medb? As in Queen Medb that was actually involved with Cu Chulainn in Celtic mythology?" Wren asked, glancing at Dee who squeaked, looking guilty.

"M-maybe? Why, was that bad?"

"Well... it didn't go well. She manipulated him into guarding her completely until she ultimately sealed his fate with an impossible order. She was obsessed with him, more with his reputation and prowess than as an actual person. I don't remember a lot about it, but I know it wasn't pretty."

"it might be why he was summoned as a Berserker, perhaps the name of his Master was enough to corrupt him along with the extra lines in the incantation, it's never easy breaking a lawful good Servant into a rabid, wild mutt," Rae replied, crossing her arms as she mulled over the thought.

"So... how many Classes are there with these guys? Mine's an Archer, but I couldn't guess what the hell the others were..." Wren admitted, flushing lightly as Rae smiled softly.

"Right... okay, basics are the seven Classes: Archer, Assassin, Berserker, Caster, Lancer, Rider, and Saber. Among these are Rulers, who referee the Greater Grail Wars, and Avengers, who oppose the Rulers and essentially have the power to overthrow their abilities. Each is self explanatory, but for a Berserker's summoning, you need some additional lines and a hell of a powerful mana reserve. Berserkers don't tend to listen, and you have to keep a tight ass leash on them if you want to control them, there have been too many tales in Grail battles where the Berserker just randomly showed up and caused Hell to break loose. Cu Chulainn's Berserker incarnation is especially tricky, since he's one of the few who thinks clear and isn't clouded by insanity, which is normally what makes the Berserker well...berserk," Rae sighed, rubbing her temples as Wren leaned against a pole.

"Mmm... anything else I should know?"

"Oh I know! We each know our Servants' names, that comes in handy when it comes to their Noble Phantasm! That's kind of their super secret ability they whip out in combat if they want to, or if you order them to. But in order to, you have to know their true name, and be able to supply the mana needed for it. Most tend to be particular weapons or attacks, some can even create Reality Marbles, which are like little worlds they make from their own memories! They're really cool to research and learn!" Dee added, smiling brightly as Wren's eye twitched.

"Uhh... all I got from that is knowing a True Name, and that to use a Noble Phantasm, it takes a lot out of both Servant and Master," he noted, glancing to Rae who nodded reluctantly.

"Essentially..." She leaned back, putting in her own headphones as Wren went back to his music, sighing as the train continued its way towards London, barreling through the Chunnel. Perhaps it would be wise to ask more about the War to prepare yourself, ajna. Wren nearly leapt from his skin as his eyes shot open, looking around as he panted.

"What the... Arjuna?"

Yes ajna?

"How... what the...?"

Ahh... you are a little slow on this, ajna. I am speaking to you through our contracted bond, or telepathy, but only between Master and Servant. It is an ability I can use while in Spirit Form, which is what happened when we left the manor, when I disappeared in that cloud of gold?

"Oh... so I should probably shut up, or people will think I'm crazy?"

Point your head toward the ground, close your eyes, and speak very softly, I'll hear you, but this way people will think you are simply mumbling the lyrics to whatever it is you are listening to.

Shit, he thought this through... Wren copied the movements, closing his eyes as he tilted his head down, sighing softly.

Yes I have, and as a Servant, that is my job: to protect my Master and keep him from looking like a fool.

Hey!

What? It is honest... I never lie, nor should you if we are to trust one another long enough to battle in this War. Arjuna's accent flowed like a song through Wren's head, casting imagery of the Taj Mahal, tigers prowling in the jungle, and busy marketplaces filled with people and exotic products.

You are daydreaming, Master, and that's not entirely accurate from my time period. Wren blushed, sniffing as he shrugged his coat closer.

"Shut up... and what is that you kept calling me in Hindi? Aj-something?"

Ajna? It's simply master in Hindi, my native tongue. Your English is repulsive and entirely too complex, so I tend to revert back to my native tongue to keep things much easier to understand.

"Makes sense... are you always this snarky?"

Are you always asking stupid questions? I may be honest, but I will be blunt. I am not my brother Karna, who tends to use bluntness too often so it would lead to fights. He liked fighting with his powers too much, whereas I prefer disarming with words and setting negotiations so as to never to the stupid fight again, Arjuna explained, Wren almost picturing the figure crossing his arms with a slight huff. He figured the two brothers weren't exactly the loving type, as he remembered it was Karna who led Arjuna to being expelled from his own kingdom.

Raven glanced up, seeing Wren chuckling softly as he seemed to mutter under his breath, realizing he was probably talking to his Servant in a supposedly "covert" way as she glanced to Sios who simply played on his phone, arguing under his breath, and Deidre humming happily as she did a strange hand clap rhythm to keep in time with the train clacking along.

Is everything all right, Master? You seem... distressed in some way. Rae blushed, hearing Artoria' calming voice wash over her anxiety as she sighed softly.

I guess I'm not used to dealing with practically inexperienced people dealing with this stressful of a situation... I guess they're finding an escape by talking to their Servants about something, she thought in reply, leaning back to try to relax.

Why not talk to me, Master? Am I not young enough to discuss today's current topics and statements? We are instantly updated on the day to day events when we are summoned. I admit, some of these events are scaring me... the World Wars, presidential elections... what is this Pokemon Go? Rae stifled a giggle as she smiled.

It's a game, Artoria... You can play it on one of these smart phones, and you catch virtual creatures to trade or raise. I think Sios plays it, but I don't. I prefer puzzle games.

How interesting... might I see one? I would like to at least train mentally to keep sharp, she asked kindly, Raven smiling as she pulled up one of her Mystery Case File games.

You'll love these, but please tell me when to slow down. I've played these so often, I can finish them in about an hour.

That's enough time to get to London, yes? Then consider it a challenge Master, let us complete this game in time for London! Rae giggled softly at Artoria's enthusiasm as she started the game, not noticing how she relaxed and became a teenager once again, instead of a warrior for a mythical battle.


	7. Falling Down, All Around

London, England

Arriving in London seemed safe enough, disembarking from the train and heading out to where you could rent a car to get around the city seemed easy. Wren hadn't spotted any men in black suits and sunglasses in packs, Arjuna hadn't spoken up about detecting anything, so perhaps there was hope? Dee and Q were excited at the prospect of going around and trying all the foods London could provide, but were quickly shot down by BOTH Raven and Artoria when they stressed getting Wren to Mr. Velvet was the most practical thing to do. They divided into two cars, one of which was Sio's own personal car, and headed towards the school, the girls in one while the boys stayed in the other car. Wren didn't have a lot of confidence in this one though, looking at almost a bubble on wheels.

"It's a bit... compact, you sure you can fit comfortably?"

"Surprisingly yeah, and it's amazing on gas mileage, but can be awful fast when it needs to be. I can outrace Raven sometimes too!" he added excitedly, the car chirping as the doors unlocked, both getting in before driving off to follow Rae's sleek black car.

"Of course, it's a freaking Bugatti... what is it with her money?"

"Oh, no it's not necessarily the money. These were gifts, her mom tends to go a little overboard on caring for her prodigious offspring, as Rae explains it," Sios added, following behind Rae as Wren looked out the window, mindlessly watching the city of London go by. Nothing excited him especially now, not Big Ben, the London Eye, the Natural History or Science Museums, or even the infamous Tower Bridge they were soon to cross.

"Hey... can I ask if you're ok? You seem... out of sorts," Sios commented, glancing away as if feeling awkward just by asking. Wren sighed softly, sitting back in the chair.

"Well, hearing your foster family scream from blocks away and burning to death does that, losing all your possessions except for the clothes on your back and your wallet, a murderous gang of Men in Black chasing you with some serious pyrophilia, and getting pulled into a war that you never would've believed? Yeah... kinda kills the tourist feeling. Kinda sucks, I would've loved to visit London any other time," he replied, glancing back out the window as Sios hummed, pulling out his cell.

"Hey Rae, Wren and I are going to turn off. We were thinking maybe helping our Servants need some time to recon and find some good vantage points, you know to make sure we aren't being followed and they know the lay of the land. Yeah, I know, we should hurry but he isn't expecting us until tomorrow morning technically! Besides, we were getting peckish and need to eat... All right, we'll see you two at the Academy." Sios hung up the cell as he turned off, heading towards Trafalgar Square as Wren turned to look at him with an arched brow.

"What're you doing?"

"Wiping that damned gloomy cloud off your shoulders. You're going to enjoy this city, dammit, even if I have to go medieval and whack you over the head with a stone lion," Sios smirked, turning down a road as Wren smiled softly. Maybe he's not so bad as a friend after all...

Sios had taken him around most of the general tourist area, shown him the lions at Trafalgar, St. Paul's Cathedral, the London Eye and Big Ben, even down Whitehall where Jack the Ripper had attacked the prostitutes. They eventually stopped and walked a little ways before finding Hamley's, the giant toy store, and even the expensive Herrod's.

"Maybe you should look for some things, I know you lost most of it in the fire, but this should help cover quite a bit!" Sios smiled, handing him a blank credit card that suddenly transformed and listed a random bank in India.

"What the...?"

"Each Servant you summon actually has royalties they can offer you as a sign of good will! Arjuna said it was okay when you slept, I discussed it with mine earlier, and he suggested that 'the contractors', or us, should have everything at their fingertips should they need it. So go ahead and pick out some clothes, you'll want to blend in, but try to stand out a little. Don't lose yourself as a person to the sea of Mages, they all look fancy and parade like exotic birds. Trust me, I know the Tohsakas..." he groaned, heading down to the food as Wren glanced up at the gold filigree elevator menu, listing the floors.

"Mmm... but do I go male or female? God they're on their own floor!"

Why not both, Master? Does it matter what clothing your gender is?

"It kind of does for me... I sort of got specific surgery when I got into a nasty car wreck and basically lost my reproductive systems as a woman. So the doctor offered to switch me as a male, but I never got the money for the whole procedure. Basically, it's male from the waist up, and still female... down there," Wren admitted softly, glancing as the elevator opened and a woman bowed, dressed as a clerk.

I do not see the cause for a problem. I was cursed myself at one point by a god to become one of a third gender. I was neither male nor female, but a mixture of both. I disguised myself as a woman and became confidant to a queen, teaching her courtesies, politics, negotiations, song and dance, and above all, how to defend herself. I do not see the shame in wearing clothes of either, wear what you like and how you want to see yourself, not as something you feel you must be confined to simply because of what genitals you have or don't have. Wren's eyes watered lightly as he smiled, telling the woman to go to the woman's floor as he giggled softly.

"Geez... you're a softie. I wish we had more men like you in the world who simply didn't give a shit," he whispered, smiling softly as the blush on his cheeks glowed lightly.

Don't thank me, I simply don't wish to be here long... and don't forget workout clothes! You need something to practice our morning yoga and martial arts in, and archery. You will be learning, whether you like it or not, Arjuna instructed, going silent as Wren sighed.

"Yeah like I didn't like mornings enough already..." He glanced up as the doors opened again, groaning at all the girls scattered around as he hugged the sweater close, sneaking off into the racks. He simply sifted through clothes, picking out variations of blues and greens he seemed to love, going for more loose pants or layered skirts as he headed towards the men's floor, humming to himself. The workout clothes left something to be desired as he groaned, tilting his head as he tried to decide between obnoxious neons or dull, boring basketball gear.

"You should maybe try looking more in the dancing gear, you don't have the build of a rugby or basketball player," a voice suggested, causing Wren to whirl as he looked up at a man about the same tan as Arjuna, with wild brunette hair and brilliant golden eyes. He wore an expensive button down shirt that was slightly opened to reveal a toned chest and a collar made of pure gold, black slacks and dress shoes with the blazer tossed casually over his shoulder.

"I... I'm sorry?" Wren stammered, blushing as the man chuckled, perching a pair of golden sunglasses on top of his hair.

"Relax... I'm simply suggesting you look towards more of the dancing gear. You have the build of a dancer, or gymnast, maybe a little swimming. It'll fit your curves better, and they have better colors and styles to choose from," he added, flashing a brilliant white smile before walking off to join a man in a similar, expensive suit with blond hair. Wren blushed brightly, ducking back through the racks as he ran inside a fitting room, gasping for air.

Breathe master, you have to listen to me. Bend your knees, keep your head down, and concentrate on breathing in through your mouth, exhale through your nose. It'll be all right, Arjuna's accent flowed like spiced tea, helping Wren remember how to breathe properly as he felt his heart rate slow down. Pretty soon he was standing back up, pressed to the wall.

"Who the hell was that...?" He glanced into a mirror opposite him as Arjuna appeared, crossing his arms.

"Unfortunately... it was a Servant, I think two if the blond was another. They must be from Solomon's vanguard, having flown from Montana. I'm just not sure if that means Solomon is nearby or if they themselves are reporting to Solomon's Master. Someone summoned him, and they must be pulling the strings... It's best to avoid those two if we can. The tan one I know was Ozymandias, he's of the Rider class-"

"Shut the front door! Ozymandias, the battle nickname for Ramses the 2nd?! He was practically the most well recorded pharaoh of ancient Egypt! He was loved by everyone, involved in the story of Moses, hell his civilization thrived solely on his reign!"

"You sound awful impressed," Arjuna narrowed his eyes, almost glaring as Wren blushed, clamping his mouth shut.

"You need to remember he is on the wrong side. As a lawful good Heroic Spirit, he will have some boundaries, but he is also dead loyal to whoever summons him, and I promise you they will not hesitate to kill you. For now, text Sios and meet him back at the car immediately. Check out your things and exit as calmly as possible. If we're lucky, Ramses will be the only Servant here..." Arjuna disappeared as Wren hauled his bags forward, stopping to get a few others before going to check out. He noticed Ramses talking to the blond, seeing more closely at his companion as he sported a gold button down and a collar with rubies set in, his eyes matching almost the exact same color.

Shiva save us... That's Gilgamesh! If he is the Archer... Wren, you have to hurry! You are in grave danger! Arjuna warned, almost screaming in his head as Wren calmly checked out the clothes, hauling the bags as he headed for the door, suddenly feeling a shiver go down his spine as he turned to see a sword whizzing past him, embedding into the wall. He had been seen... more clearly: Ramses and Gilgamesh had seen his right hand's Command Seals.

"Back to the car, now!" Arjuna appeared, firing his bow rapidly at Gil who flashed the entire air behind in gold as he fired an array of weapons, Wren gasping as Arjuna picked him up and practically burst from the floor, heading straight out of the window as they fell down towards the sidewalk.

"Sios!" Wren waved his arms as Sios and Hassan stood by the Smart Car, quickly getting in as Arjuna landed on the roof.

"Just drive!" He started firing rapidly as Sios gunned the engine, the car quickly speeding as Hassan sat in the trunk, opening the door as he waited, his sword laying in his lap as Wren panted.

"What the hell?!"

"We saw Ozymandias and Gilgamesh on the clothing department floor! I don't know how many others there are," Wren admitted, glancing out as he saw the golden holes appearing, starting to fire chains to try and catch the car as they wove and tried to outmaneuver the chains.

"Shit, well at least one is pissed. God you know those two are some of the most powerful Servants, right?!" Sios panicked, spinning down an alley as they narrowly missed a halberd. Wren glanced at the small mirror outside, seeing Arjuna firing at the flying projectiles, somehow staying on the roof as he glanced towards the Skeleton King.

"What is he doing?"

"He's actually trying to summon all of his comrades, it takes time, but it'll lend a serious helping hand to this situation. London's full of alleys and hidden corners for ambushes, he's basically strategizing and waiting to be attacked," Sios explained, suddenly jumping as an Assassin landed on their car, a young woman with short purple hair and the same skull mask.

"Master, I am of the Serene. My master wishes to bid me to tell you to head for the Tower Bridge. We can stop at least one of them," she replied before disappearing, Sios almost drifting into a U turn as they sped off towards Tower Bridge. Wren's anxiety boiled inside, wanting to text the girls and letting them know, but something kept holding him back, something telling him it would be a bad idea.

"That's your instinct, Master, listen to it. It'll save you more than even a Servant can," Arjuna called out from the roof, clinging to the edge of the roof as they headed down the bridge. Sios stopped as Gilgamesh floated in the air, the entire sky seeming to light up gold as points of innumerable weapons filled the air.

"Son of a bitch..."

"Oh my god..." Wren's heart felt like it stopped, aching inside his rib cage as Sios trembled, not noticing the traffic had seemed to freeze in time. Wren glanced to the side to see families frozen in conversation, drivers halfway asleep, and more simply existing, but not moving, or breathing.

"My men have responded well, they laid the Spell perfectly... Time will not move until this battle is finished, one way or the other," Hassan's voice echoed through, finally getting out of the car as Arjuna raised his bow.

"One shot, and I can take him..."

"That's awful confident, mongrel, considering I hold an Anti-Planetary Noble Phantasm," Gilgamesh's voice echoed, brash and arrogant, with all the confidence of a blood thirsty conqueror and less of a king.

"Are you certain? You may have outlived even our own lifetimes, but surely you can see you are outnumbered?" Hassan asked, opening a hand as hundreds of Assassins clad in black and skull masks appeared in between the cars and along the suspension lines, all watching Gilgamesh who simply laughed.

"I can empty my vaults, and destroy this city without breaking a sweat, and you think you can stop me?!" Gil grinned manically, firing the weapons as Wren gasped, raising his arms when he heard a sudden rush of wind. He glanced up, seeing massive waves of ice forming to block the weapons, dotted and cracked with the swords and weapons as his air puffed in white clouds.

"Holy shit, we might live through this!" Sios got out, chanting rapidly as the Assassins and Arjuna glowed in green and gold, Wren feeling a sudden rush of energy as he staggered.

"What...?"

"I excel at buffing and debuffing, basically simply shielding and enhancing certain abilities. Now, you guys have to let me focus to try and bring Goldie down a few notches. He needs some humility," Sios growled, sitting as he began chanting rapidly, Wren glancing to Arjuna who nodded, firing an arrow through the small cracks in the ice up towards Gil.

"Begin the attack, my brethren... Zabaniya!" Hassan called, bellowing out as it came through his mask, imitating deathly shrieks and screams of the dead as the Assassins started their attack, shrouding the battlefield in darkness. Wren shivered, suddenly encased in darkness and the cold seeping through his clothes, making him shudder as he panted softly.

"S...should I do something?"

"You have to open the ice barrier, master, I can't get a shot through to Gilgamesh from here," Arjuna suggested, placing a hand on Wren who took a soft breath, closing his eyes as he raised his hands, acting as if he ripped the barrier apart, the entire ceiling of ice shattering into a thousand shards. He suddenly gained an idea and wielded them as darts, firing them towards the figure in gold floating above.

What he didn't notice were the suspension wires cut and frayed throughout both his and Gilgamesh's attacks, starting to deteriorate the bridge as the road swayed, alarms going off at the tower bases. The time spell broke as the cars screamed and began to roar past them, Wren crying out as he stayed close to the Smart Car, pulling Sios over as the cars careened past, the drivers shouting frantically as they tried to exit the damaged bridge.

"You mongrels! Simply lie down and die! You are not worthy to even look at me!"

"Yeah, try this!" Sios flipped him off as Gil suddenly flinched, his energy sapped as darkness covered his eyesight.

"W...what have you done?!"

"You're not the original Servant, you can't be. You were taken out by Archer in the last Lesser Grail War. It takes approximately a thousand years to reappear from that kind of damage, so you're a weaker copy, now stay still," Sios grinned, clapping as the Assassins appeared around Gil, too close to his proximity as he summoned swords, trying to fight back as Arjuna pulled the arrow back. He narrowed his eyes, whispering softly under his breath "Pashupata". The arrow flew, singing high as it transformed into a blue ball, exploding into the air as it flared angrily, consuming Gilgamesh and the surrounding Assassins before they disappeared into the shadows, leaving the golden archer burning alive as he screamed in anger.

"How... what was that?"

"That, Master, is my Noble Phantasm, and thanks to Sios's observation, we won a minor victory. One Servant down for the moment," Arjuna added, making his bow disappear as Hassan stood, getting back into the car.

"Contractor, the bridge is collapsing in 10...9..."

"Son of a!" Sios flew into the driver's seat, Wren following as they barreled along the rolling , cracking road, the suspension ropes cracking and sweeping towards the road as it destroyed the asphalt, kicking any standing vehicles out into the Thames. Wren grabbed the dashboard, crying out as a rope landed in front, Sios quickly turning as they sped off into a jump, landing roughly on the other side as a loud, groaning crack echoed through. Turning back, the two magicians and Servants watched as the Tower Bridge gave out, falling into the Thames as the two Towers stood separated for the first time since their construction.

"Holy shit... I had no idea," Sios added, glancing to Wren who stared wide eyed.

"This is going to be a mess if it breaks out in Yellowstone..."

"But look at the bright side?"

"What bright side?"

"London Bridge is falling down actually came true for once," Sios grinned, speeding towards the Mage's Association as Hassan and Arjuna sat in the trunk, watching the destruction and the reemergence of gold portals opening in the distance, a chariot flying away with two figures instead of just one....


	8. Welcome to the War

The Clocktower, shortly after 11pm

"There you are! Where the hell have you two been?!" Sios and Wren both winced as Rae barked, glaring at them as Mr. Velvet stepped out of his office, glaring coldly as it seemed to radiate down the hall.

"Office, now..." He marched back inside with Rae as the boys pulled inside, groaning as they sat down, the TV playing reports of the London Bridge attack. Barely visible video and images of the Servants attacking were being put off as hoaxes, most putting it as a structural mistake that simply exceeded itself from the time it was built. Wren sighed, seeing how many were injured but thankfully no deaths, the cars having made it back as Mr. Velvet turned off the television.

"From the beginning..."

"OK, it was..."

"It was my fault, Mr. V, I wasn't quite myself so Sios thought it was a good idea to go and explore the city, try to cheer me up. We went through some monuments, big tourist-y sites, and ended up at Herrod's. We went in for clothes, since I lost everything in the fire, and I accidentally ran into one of the Servants, Ozymandias. He was with Gilgamesh, who open fired inside the department store when he saw my hand with the Command Seals. His powers chased us down until we got to London Bridge, then he started attacking everything, hoping to take us down. Using Archer and Assassin, we were able to at least subdue him, but unfortunately, the strain between the flying weapons and arrows cracked and frayed the bridge too much, the road warped and destroyed itself..." Wren explained, glancing at him as Mr. Velvet sat back.

"Mmm... very well. Unfortunately, I don't think you destroyed him, even though Sio's theory on them being Fakes may be true, but he is simply too powerful to be subdued by two Servants, even with a powerful Noble Phantasm as Arjuna." He sat back, sighing as he perched the glasses onto his forehead, rubbing his nose where the glasses indented into his skin.

"However, what concerns me is how much power you have inside you, Wren. Rae already told me about the Lady channeling into you, the storm you conjured, and don't think I caught the image of the massive ice wall you built from the river water to protect yourselves and the Servants," he explained, Wren blushing brightly as he bowed his head.

"All right, now that you have acknowledged you do have power inside of you, we need to open it and begin training as fast as possible, however you need a very specific course of lessons to train your hydrokenesis and cryokenesis. Aiden, Raven, and Deidre, you three begin tutoring him to catch up in the martial arts-"

"Actually sir, Arjuna was going to teach me martial arts, ones that specialize in blocking mana channels inside the body, and archery, to start with," Wren threw in, blushing as he clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Oh...? Well, you will still need a teacher for your specific elemental magic. Mmm... I can try to teach you, but the best to teach you will probably be the Caster class. We do have extra Servants wandering the halls to help the staff here at the Clocktower, so we can ask one specifically trained in water magic to assist you. My best guess would probably be Scathach in Caster form, also known as the Celtic Goddess incarnation of Skadi-"

"The Norse goddess of winter?! She's one of my favorites!" Wren smiled as Rae thumped his head.

"Stop interrupting!"

"*ahem* Now, as I was saying, I can summon her, and ask her to tutor you. It will actually be enhanced training to help put you up to speed with the rest of the students your age. Otherwise, it's martial training with your Servant. Now... as for the Greater Grail War, I'm afraid there hasn't been a whole lot going on, other than satellite images. It shows massive, ancient flora spreading rapidly throughout the area, quickly becoming parasitic since it's beginning to spread over throughout the entire park. That's about three states worth," Waver added, sighing as he glanced out the window.

"We were right there in Montana, but with our Servants now, when should we go and try to retrieve it?" Dee asked, frowning as Wren grumbled softly.

"We can't keep getting delayed. We're in a war, we have to fight and try to save the world, apparently. Sios- I mean, Aiden, have already started with the first battle. How do we continue now?" Wren asked, narrowing his eyes as the tutor took a sip from his tea cup.

"Well... for the time being, rest up. Give me two weeks, that should be ample time to begin your training and have you more practiced in the arts Arjuna wants to train you in. Unfortunately, I also know who the opposition might be... Rin and Shirou have been doing recon here, and they may have found the enemy..."

"Who is it?" Rae asked, leaning forward with curiosity more than anger at discovering an enemy within their midst.

"It's possibly the Dean... that means his three Wards, Albert, Reginald, and Medb, will be your opposing three Masters in the war, not to mention Solomon's vanguard. As for the time, please rest, and go about your day as if you were back in school. Don't mention anything about the Grail War, cover your hands with spells, glamours, make up if you have to. Wren, you only need to attend private lessons so come here and I'll lead you to a nearby lake to help with your training," Mr. Velvet explained, standing up as the four Masters stood up, bowing politely.

"Get some rest, and hopefully, the next couple of weeks will go smoothly," he added, inclining his head as the students left, heading towards the dorms.

"OK, are we really staying for two weeks?" Dee asked, obviously more angered at the idea of staying for so long to prevent further battles.

"It looks like it, but we have to. Wren isn't formally trained like us, and he won't stand a chance, short of using a gun with enchanted bullets. I'd rather not risk your powers getting out of hand in an emotional situation again," Rae glanced to him, Wren holding up his hands in surrender.

"Relax, I don't want to blow my top off either... let's just head to bed and Arjuna will start my morning training probably like last time at the crack of early ass dawn," he growled, running a hand through his hair as Dee sighed.

"Me too... Q is all about the sunrise, she loves it. Apparently her powers greatly increase during the day rather than at night, I didn't know there was a difference."

"Probably has something to do with her divinity as a former Aztec god, but it's just a theory," Aiden added, pointing to the sign as the boys turned right, the girls heading left as they waved, heading towards the large, winged buildings.

"I'm pretty sure Mr. V secured you a room next to mine, we don't have this many students, so there shouldn't be any reason to worry," Aiden smiled softly, Wren humming softly as they headed into the building, going around the staircase. Inside was surely opulent, but being so late, Wren had to click on a small flashlight hooked to his pocket, lighting the way to two ordinary doors, marked 213 and 214.

"I'm in 214, so if you need anything?"

"Scream really loud, I'm sure that'll work. Night Aid," Wren called, going inside as Aiden sighed, going into his room as he sat on the bed. The corner of his room was over taken by a hand built desk of ebony wood with monitors, speakers, a glowing keyboard and computer, looking almost alive within the dark. He was definitely more messy here, clothes strewn everywhere, books laid out over the surface of every counter and dresser while his TV lay quiet, surrounded by controllers to nearly every kind of game station possible.

"Contractor, you seem upset. How may I assist you?" Hassan suddenly appeared behind him, sitting on the bed as Aiden slid lightly towards the middle, leaning against Hassan's back.

"Mmm... I don't know if you can, big guy. I'm just not really a fighter. I've heard rumors of the effects of these Holy Wars and nothing good comes from them. Hell the first El Melloi? He came across a type of magic that sealed away his mana, and he had to give his Command Seals to his deranged fiancee, who had fallen in love with their Lancer servant. He died after signing a Geass scroll saying he couldn't be killed by the party demanding their signature, but an associate of his shot El Melloi and the fiancée dead, after having their Servant commit suicide. In the previous War with Tohsaka and Emiya, one of their former classmates got turned into a terrifying, grotesque Holy Grail. Not to mention, Emiya supposedly ran into his half-sister, well I guess step sister. Same father, but Shirou is adopted, but anyways! My problem is we have the weirdest team, and I don't know what will happen if we run into these guys again, I'm not that great at ordering people around, Hassan..." he muttered, staring at his hands as the king simply stared into the dark corners, the flames crackling quietly.

"Contractor, I was not always the Skeleton King... Once I was merely a little boy, among people that I loved and called my family until knights came and slaughtered them all in the name of their own God. Searching for their own Holy Grail, I decided to find it first and guard it, training in arts to blend into the shadow, disappear without a trace, and command loyalty with simply a display of smoke and mirrors. In that, I formed the Man of the Mountain, and became the Skeleton King with my infamous reign of planned assassinations throughout my homeland and beyond. You may not see yourself becoming a powerful warrior, but I believe you can be, simply by the belief you are willing to protect your comrades and family when pushed to the limit. You did it today by assisting Arjuna and I with spells to help us battle against practically a god king. That is no mean feat, Contractor, and is all the proof you need to look on if you should doubt yourself again," he replied, glancing to Aiden who smiled softly, blinking away some stinging tears.

"Thanks... hey Hassan, I could really go for a chocolate shake," he said, glancing back to find no Servant before hearing Hassan reappear behind him, holding a tray with four different varieties of chocolate shakes.

"Damn!"

"You did say the last one was merely adequate, I never do adequate. I had my own servants go out and seek the perfect chocolate shake," Hassan explained, watching Aiden all four with a calculated frown.

"Mmmm.... Too bitter, not enough sugar in this one probably. This one seems to taste more milky than chocolate, the third one isn't bad but it's turned to soup, so it's probably just ice and soft serve, not the best. This one... who puts gold in their chocolate?" Aiden asked, pulling out gold filigree from his straw.

"It seems I have failed again, I need to look more into the secrets of this chocolate shake..."

"Another time, Hassan, for now, let's rest."


	9. What is Your Wish?

0530am

Wren winced, hearing the alarm going off as he slammed a hand down on top of the mechanical ringing, trying to roll over as the blankets were, quite rudely, tossed off of his body. He whined softly, trying to curl up as a pair of arms grabbed him, forcing him to sit up before pushing a cup of warm tea into his hands.

"Wake up, you're pathetic in the morning, Master. You must hurry or we will miss our morning training before Skadi begins your magic lessons," Arjuna instructed, snapping his fingers to open Wren's eyes more clearly before laying out one of his new work outfits and helping to brush his hair.

"Mmm...why so early though? Can't I sleep in one damned day?" Wren asked, knowing what the answer was as Arjuna pulled his hair into a tight tail.

"Because, getting into the habit of waking early allows you to become more alert, get a head start on your life and perhaps an advantage in battle. I doubt any of these vanguard Spirits will want to be up so early, but with a position such as ours for Archer, it is crucial. We can easily defend at dawn or dusk, knowing we can hunt prey much easier within the twilight hours," Arjuna replied, making sure Wren finished his tea before he helped him get dressed. Wren was too tired to even be self conscious of his scars as he held his arms up for Arjuna to slip on the top, being careful not to put a binder on his chest.

"Master... may I ask a question?"

"Sure? God I think that's first time you asked for anything really..." Wren chuckled, pulling on his shorts as Arjuna hummed, looking over Wren's body as if really noticing the odd hermaphrodite build for the first time.

"What... is your wish for the Greater Grail?" Wren nearly stumbled, trying to slide on his socks and shoes as he glanced at him.

"What...?"

"What is it you would wish for the Greater Grail? Perhaps a new body? Resurrecting your family?" Arjuna asked, filling two water bottles with a concoction of coconut water, lemons, and mint.

"I... I don't really know. Yeah, it'd be nice to have a new body, but that seems kind of silly to ask such a thing. Knowing the Grail from what I've read in notes and what the others have said, it'll probably kill me and reincarnate me at some point in the body I want. No, that's not a good wish either way. Hmm.." Wren furrowed his brow as he got up, heading out towards the courtyard as Arjuna followed, holding the bottles while watching his master seeming to try and think of a decent wish.

"What do you want to wish for, Arjuna? I know you said originally you didn't have one but... I know the legends. You want a showdown with Karna?" Wren stopped in the courtyard, turning to face Arjuna as he calmly set down the bottles, slipping off the white coat he wore and the long white gloves before turning to face Wren, his dark eyes piercing with almost an accusatory glare.

"Perhaps... do you think ill of me?"

"No, I get that he kind of did a dick thing, exiling you and taking all the glory, practically making himself invincible and creating himself as a god... but why not use the Grail to help reconcile with him?" Wren took a fighting stance as Arjuna started sparring with him, going very gentle compared to fighting another Servant.

"I don't see why I should... he certainly wouldn't if it meant meeting me again. He knows of... my dark servant."

"Dark Servant...? Do you mean the split personality noted inside the Archives? Rae warned me of it the night I summoned you... just a small note tucked inside the silver sarang!"

"That silver sarang was mine back when I was truly alive... and yes, it was wise of her to tell you of that. Yes, I do have a dark side, but I wish to retain it, control it so that it doesn't become me. I've come too far in this life and my previous ones to become that cold, that sadistic that I would relish in watching the world burn," Arjuna growled, flipping Wren onto his back as he grunted under the pressure, the air leaving his lungs as he watched almost a faint fire burn in Arjuna's eyes.

"Well.... Maybe that'll be my wish for you. Finding your peace of mind, so you don't have to worry about falling for that dark half of your personality," Wren replied with a faint smile, getting help up back onto his feet as Arjuna gently tilted his head up.

"Why...? It benefits you in no way, and it can't possibly do that. To give a Servant peace of mind, to allow them to virtually overcome their darkest hour and pass on? That exterminates them from Purgatory, and hence, from the Holy Grail War entirely. We would be... unable to answer the summoning call."

"But you'd pass on, finally rest. I don't see how that's not the responsibility of every Master that summons a Servant..." Wren admitted, ducking a swipe from Arjuna as they sparred until the sun began to rise, filling the sky with waves of pink and gold, filling the cold, wet courtyard with the beginnings of a soft warmth.

"Master... you are too good to be in this War. I pray to every god you will survive in body, mind, and soul when we are through." Arjuna glanced at Wren who sipped from the water bottle, turning to see Skadi walking up with a massive tome in her arm and her crystal wand tipped with a light in the other.

"Now begins your true trial, Master Kingston. Let's see if you can control one of the most powerful elements known to mankind."

"Oh boy... so singing "Let it go" isn't allowed in these training sessions?" Arjuna winced at the sound of the thick tome smacking the top of his Master's head, hiding a smile behind his hand. He really was too pure for this war, and knowing that, Arjuna swore to always protect this one soul, who had the ability to look upon a split faced demon and offer to give peace to both sides, look past the feud of two demigods and ask for forgiveness on both sides, and most of all, never wanting to harm the enemy Servants. Arjuna noticed on the bridge Wren never wanted to attack Gilgamesh or Ramses, he simply summoned the ice to protect them, but perhaps also protect the other two, knowing it was simply wrong for such violence to occur.


	10. The Queen of Knights

0830am

Raven slept soundly in her bed, humming as she faintly heard the alarm ping quietly, playing a soft melody until her ears picked up another sound, a voice singing quietly by the window. Opening one eye, she gasped softly at seeing Artoria in a hypnotizing black lace negligee and silk robe, standing by the window as she sang in her native tongue, a beautiful mix of Anglo Saxon and Gaelic. Her eyes reflected the gold from outside, making her body seem to be covered in a beautiful golden aura, reflecting her inner nobility and courage. Raven had done extra research and learned that this incarnation of King Arthur was much more maternal, nurturing. This was the Queen more than the King, unafraid of revealing her gender to the masses and reigning with an firm, but kind rule until Morgana le Fey had slain her, having used their child Mordred for her evil deed. The knight became charged with the murder, and the Queen had become a colder, more strict king, being lost in the glories of battle and the legend of Excalibur. Such a shame... she is amazing as a strategist, and would've been a fantastic ruler in so many years, Rae mused, opening her eyes more as Artoria stopped singing, turning to face her.

"Are you awake now milady? I didn't mean to wake you so early..." she apologized, bowing as Rae blushed dark, getting a full view down the lace gown.

"I umm...! I was already awake... I'm simply lazy on a nice morning," she muttered, turning her eyes away as Artoria came over, helping her sit up more comfortably as she handed her a fresh cup of Earl Grey tea.

"It's almost 9am, what do you plan on doing for the day?"

"Well... normally I'd go to class, but considering I'm ahead on all my work, and I don't really need to attend them, I thought I'd try to research more into the Greater Grail, and more importantly who the three Masters were in my premonition. It doesn't happen often, but when it does, it unsettles me far too much," she admitted, sipping the tea as Artoria's body flashed, clothed in the more modern garb with the brown coat.

"Very well, then I shall go procure some food for us, and I shall meet you promptly in the library, milady. Do you require any assistance?" she asked, standing before her with a soft smile, seeming to ignore Rae's blushing cheeks.

"N-no thank you, ma'am... I mean! Ah... Artoria," she whispered, covering her face as Artoria giggled softly, heading out of the room as Rae groaned, flopping back onto the bed.

"Oh c'mon, it's just silly to fall for a Servant. You know what happens...!" Rae scolded herself, smacking her cheeks as she got up, going to the bathroom to wash up and prepare for the day. She came out dressed in a modest dark skirt and button down top, blushing as she did her curls up in a pinned bun, adding a hint of make up as some foolish part of her brain hoped Artoria might notice. She headed out the room, going past the courtyard as she heard faint whistling of archery, turning to see Wren practicing with a thicker bow that made its arrows sing loudly as they smacked into the target, piercing through the thin wood.

"He's becoming a hell of a shot, Sir Tristan would've loved to compete against him," Artoria commented, carrying a bag of food as Rae squeaked, glancing up to her.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't hear you..."

"It's all right milady, I'm surprised you were headed down so quickly. Let's head together, two's a better company," Artoria suggested, lending her arm for Rae to hold as she led her to the library's doors. Rae smiled, noticing Artoria bore a faint scent of English rose and thick forest pine trees, reminding her of the forest in France she so dearly missed now. She might now see it again, and that was enough for her to suddenly stagger, grateful for the Servant holding her gently.

"Milady? Are you all right?"

"I... I can't breathe...! I... I'm just having a... a panic attack," Rae admitted, going to the window to open it as she tried to breath, panting softly with her head spinning, the blood pumping too loud in her ears as her throat seemed to close, making her begin hyperventilating.

"Milady, please, you must relax... listen to my voice, nothing will get you. I'm here to protect you, to keep you safe, and make sure you succeed in this Grail War. Please Rachel..." Artoria whispered, cooing gently as she rubbed Rae's back in gentle circles, petting her hair as she gauged Rae's reactions to the words. They seemed to work as Rae started taking easier breaths, going weak in the knees as Artoria helped her into one of the booths in the library, keeping her in a secluded area as she sat beside her, keeping a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Deep breaths, milady... slow and deep, relax with each exhale..."

"H... how is this working? I never recover this quickly...!"

"That's because knights were known to have these... goodness knows I've had them many times over, trying to rule as a queen over a country most often led by foolish men," Artoria admitted, seeing how Rae turned her full attention to the Servant.

"R...really? You suffered from this?"

"It would get so bad, I would've needed to run to the stables, get on my steed, and bolt out into the far pastures and countryside of Camelot, letting me breathe finally. Sometimes I had to take off my breastplate and corset, but that was rare when it got that bad," Artoria smiled, petting Rae's hair who had calmed down fully.

"I... I had no idea."

"No one did. The only one who knew was Merlin, and he could keep secrets from history itself. That's how it happened, not to mention how I got mistaken for a King of Knights. I've also seen records and reports of how I can be summoned as a Saber, Assassin, and even a Rider class!"

"Oh yeah...wait how?"

"I could see into your thoughts milady, you hardly think freely without bringing up notes about the Grail Wars, and its many Servants," Artoria pointed out, tapping Rae's forehead gently.

"Oh... that makes sense. I forget sometimes that can happen depending on how strong the bond is. Hmm... Artoria, as Queen of Britannia, what exactly would your wish be? It's been written that Saber class would often wish for Britannia to rule as itself again, to bring yourself back as the King and rule," Rae replied, watching Artoria's gold eyes look up towards the chandeliers hanging overhead with candles as Rae opened the bag of food, taking out a breakfast sandwich.

"I'm not sure I would wish for that, it seems well enough ruled, and quite well seeing as how long it's lasted. I would not want to wish for that... but my knights, especially dear Mordred. My own child that I bore, granted through sorcery, but still... I would wish for her to be redeemed from being called the Treacherous Knight, such a morbid title. She deserves her freedom, away from this Grail War nonsense..." Artoria glanced to Rae who looked shocked, halfway through a bite as she stared at Artoria who blushed.

"Is that wrong?"

"N-no, no not at all. I'm just shocked... that's so... selfless, and surprisingly a sweet wish to make. Most kings would want their former glory, their knights and armies, even whole empires back!"

"I was never such a Queen, and though I know Servants suffer in their own Purgatories, I would never wish that on children... perhaps I would wish for all the childlike Servants to be released. No child should ever become a Servant... it's simply not right to be in this War," she admitted, finally beginning to eat her sandwich as Rae finished hers, swallowing hard.

"Mmm... makes mine sound stupid."

"What milady? You've heard mine, and I'm sure there's more foolish wishes out there."

"It's just... if something were to happen to you, I'd ask the Grail to summon you back. Find a way to release you from that nasty Purgatory and allow Servants to be free, of their own will! Somehow be able to summon but never have to go back to that terrible place," Rae admitted, blushing as she felt Artoria's stare seem to burn into her.

"That... is a reckless wish, milady. It's not just good Servants trapped in those places, there are evil ones. That's why I don't trust Arjuna or this Skeleton King, they were rumored to be some of the cruelest Servants out there!"

"I know.. but still, it's just cruel of the Grail to continue this treatment!" Rae snapped, clapping the desk with her hands as she took a breath, trying to calm down.

"I don't want more Grail Wars, and I want all the Servants to finally earn their peace and rest, you guys have fought for greedy, malicious pieces of trash that call themselves Mages simply out to get more glory and titles.... You deserve a real life," Rae whispered, tearing up as Artoria gently kissed the tear falling down her cheek.

"My sweet Master, you are too kind... I swear on my crown, my kingdom, and all my power, I will help you win this Grail War, and to see your beautiful wish come true," Artoria whispered in her ear, giggling at Rae's blush spreading across her face once again.


	11. Sunny Smile

0600am

Dee had waken up a little later than Wren and Arjuna apparently, the sky already filling with colors as she staggered down towards the courtyard where Quetzalcoatl danced happily, soaking in the rays of the sun as she smiled widely. Her long hair catching the fiery bursts of color, making her seem like a fire goddess, dancing through the flames of civilizations she had watched over and helped prosper, or destroy. Dee learned quickly that Q didn't quite seem to understand she was a Servant, stuck in her own head of trying to figure out the best way to command a goddess. Mr. Velvet was shocked that she had managed to procure such a powerful Rider, and helped her look up more information about Quetzalcoatl, but most seemed useless, painting her more strictly as A: a male, and B: a giant, feathered serpent.

Past that? Dee had discovered Quetzal had created chocolate, loved the sports she helped create, and enjoyed the Aztec civilization more than anything. She relished in gaining so much worship and love from her people, but when the Spaniards had arrived and virtually wiped them out, the lack of worship actually dissipated Quetzal into her own Purgatory. Deidre had gotten curious, and actually researched all of their Servants, wondering what their considered purgatories might've been when it was written by Shirou Emiya himself, that the Servant was continuously reliving some disastrous mistake, a dark hour that they could never shake off, that they believed to be their downfall.

"Master? I didn't wake you up this time, I thought you'd want to sleep in?" Q asked, tilting her head as Dee smiled, waving politely.

"I figured I'd get up all the same... weird dreams."

"Ah... yes, I believe it would start to happen fairly soon. Our Masters gain memories, bits and pieces of our lives, through your mind's eye, or I guess, in dreams. What did you see in mine?"

"It was... I think, Tenochtitlan, the ancient Aztec capital, or at least a major city of theirs. It was amazing! So many people, and bright colors, beautiful buildings; there was some kind of festival happening where you were Summoned to dance for them?" Dee asked, rubbing her arms for warmth as Q tapped her bottom ink marking under her lip.

"Ah! I think that was the summer solstice! Yes, I was often asked to come to their realm and dance for them into a prosperous summer! Full of sunshine, fun, laughter, and happiness! It is partially my wish, I want the Grail to allow me back into this world, but to serve the descendants of my people! I want to watch them prosper, and help protect them in times of need. I feel I am needed in this day and time more than ever," Q explained, smiling brightly as Dee whistled low. That could cause some serious drawbacks... but it's not the worst wish. Do I even have a wish for the Grail?

"Master?"

"Sorry, I was daydreaming... I was thinking, do you necessarily need to have a wish to get to the Grail? I'm not sure I could even conceive a decent wish... Yours sounds great, but... I would just want my friends safe. No one really dead...I'm not sure I can take all the death coming at us in this Greater Grail War. I've heard stories of how many casualties were in the previous Grail Wars, just the Lessers alone were too much," Dee admitted, shivering lightly as they headed to the cafeteria, Q disappearing into Spirit Form.

Master, you need to have a wish, but it doesn't necessarily have to be about power, or fame, or glory. Just getting to the Grail will be a monumental task, so I would personally suggest thinking of a wish you would be willing to pay your life with, essentially that is what we are going to do, Q replied inside her head, her voice sounding fun and carefree despite the harsh reality she was revealing with the words she spoke.

"Gods this is going to drive me crazy..." Dee admitted, getting a breakfast tray as she sat down, eating quietly as she pulled open her phone, checking through e-mails and Facebook with a soft hum.

Could I wish for my friends to survive? Like... if we get to the Grail first, we can call the whole thing off?

I'm not too positive, Master. Grail Wars require only one Master and one Servant to reach the Grail in order to make a wish, but if that is to be your wish, I'm sure it can easily heal and protect your friends. I just don't think it'll help us as Servants, Q answered, seeming to quiet as Dee gripped her phone, setting it down as she ate more quickly.

Well... I'm going to do it, I'm going to wish for the Grail to protect you and all our Servants, and my friends. At the very least, that's the least it can do!

I would have it no other way, Master! Now, let's hurry and start training! I've heard there were fun sports and martial arts I had to try out at this "gym" class you had today. Dee groaned, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah... I forgot about that, and my ribs were feeling fantastic today," she muttered, tossing her trash and handing in her tray before heading to the locker room. She changed into a standard pair of shorts and tight top, stretching her arms as she tied her hair back in a high tail, slipping on knee high combat boots as she headed into the matted gymnasium. Her opponent was a girl with a similar, muscular build, egging the crowd to cheer for her as Dee put in her mouth guard, taking a low stance as she prepped for her opponent.

"C'mon you know you can't beat me, Deidre! This'll be my tenth win!" the girl grinned, charging at her as Quetzal quickly whispered to Dee as if next to her: Flip her, use her momentum to grab her and flip her up onto her back. Suplex!

Dee narrowed her eyes, waiting until she grabbed the girl around her waist, falling back as the girl collided into the mats, landing with a harsh WHUF as she gasped for breath.

Holy shit!

Careful master, she's getting back up! Watch your legs! Quetzal instructed Dee as the girls scrambled and grappled for each other, going through choke holds and locking limbs before the opponent growled, going for a fist attack.

Master! Q growled as Dee got struck, falling back as she spat out her mouth guard, growling as she wiped her bruised cheek.

"How dare you throw me!! I am not to be defeated by the likes of your ugly, uncivilized kind!"

"Can it, Medb, that was a dirty trick and you know it! And you just made this straight combat, so get ready to get an ass-whooping, my style," Dee warned, taking a stance as she started punching towards Medb, calmly boxing and popping Medb on the side of her hands, going dangerously close to her ears. She took a soft breath, guarding against Medb's angry, uncontrolled fists as Dee struck with a kick, slamming her foot into Medb's abdomen and sending the girl across and sliding outside the mats, landing in a heap.

"Give up now, Medb, you know I'm better at combat than you, I always have been!" Dee straightened as Medb stood up, tossing her glove to reveal a set of Command Seals, a wave of pure energy rippling towards Dee as she fell back, paling.

"I'll do it! I'll summon him right now! He'll win in my honor!" Medb screeched, holding her hand as Dee felt Quetzal panic and try to summon herself out, Dee glancing over as Sios came in, wrapping tape around his hands, tapping Medb's shoulder before knocking her out with a rag.

"There...get her to the infirmary now, please. You know how she gets," Sios muttered, two nurses appearing to take Medb away as he went over, picking up Dee by the hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... nothing I haven't fought before. What're you doing here?"

"Just trying to think of a wish, never really gave it much thought before. Any luck with yours?" he asked, checking over Dee's arms and legs for injuries as she smiled, mimicking Q's brilliant smile.

"Yeah, I have a wish I think, and it'll really fuck up the Grail if we get to use it!"

"That sounds like a plan, I better make sure you survive. Did you feel that though...? Felt like a nasty wave of static electricity running through my body," Sios replied, rubbing his arm as Dee nodded.

"Quetzal panicked, nearly came out to defend me, I just barely held her back. She's not thrilled but she's glad you showed up."

"I was trying to figure out who I was sensing. Hassan caught onto another Servant but it disappeared within the library. We saw Rae and Alter, so it just might've been them, but I'm not so sure. These vanguard Servants can get in easily, especially with the resources of two of the most famous kings in history!" Sios growled, rubbing his brow in concentration as they watched other Mages sparring, practicing both physical and magical fights.

"Yeah... Q got worried because she sensed... well, not really sensed. She smelled insanity coming off of her."

"Insanity? That's used for summoning... oh my god."

"Yeah, I think we just found Berserker's master, and now she knows who to really beat on," Dee added, glancing toward the door as the nurses carried Medb away.

"You sure you can take her Dee? I'm not saying I doubt you, but Berserkers are nasty..."

"Nah... I've got this one in the bag, easily." Dee grinned, flashing white teeth as Sios chuckled nervously, glancing away as he sighed softly.

Hassan, keep someone after Medb, she'll more than likely summon Berserker or start talking to him once she wakes up. Keep someone on her to see if we can get a name, he thought, hearing Hassan answer as a shadow fled through the doorway.

"Well, shall we go inform Mr. Velvet of what's going to potentially happen while on school grounds? I know he won't be thrilled," Sios added, ushering Dee out of the class as she sighed.

"Yeah, nothing like making a new friend that'll be back to take your head."

"I just call that another Monday myself."


	12. Coichenn, Beast of Crunching Deathtusk

Clocktower

Medb was furious, her pink hair swirling around her as a miniature storm cloud as she marched to the infirmary, the stretcher and guards left in the hall, abandoned by the side of the lockers. She hated it whenever she had to lose a fight, she was taught at a young age to never lose a fight, to always win and overcome her opponents, especially when they come as pathetic as Deidre. She never liked the mage, honestly envious to the core from the other girl's buxom curves and long, voluminous blonde hair with sweet brown eyes and a cute button nose. Medb was blessed with long cherry blossom pink hair, a willowy figure, and porcelain skin, except for a birthmark across her nose. She was teased and bullied from a young age, making her self esteem crash so quickly until the Dean had adopted her under his wing, helping to raise her confidence back up, raising her in magical strength and stories of a Queen Medb, saying it was who she was reincarnated as!

"Well, that certainly didn't take long... what made you show up here again, Medb? Someone ruin your perfect bubblegum pink atrocity you call hair?" a cold, sneering voice called from behind the nurse's desk where Alfred sat typing away at the computer. He held almost gaunt dark eyes, more lifeless than a corpse's, and slicked back white blond hair, his frame long but thin. He always resembled Lurch from the Adam's Family but he had the methodical mind of a serial killer. He was always cold, detached, and cruel towards anyone but the Dean, who had adopted him much like Medb.

"Shut up, Alfred... I was disgraced, and I managed to find one of the Masters in this damn War!" Medb huffed, watching Alfred arch an eyebrow, glancing up at her as his Servant appeared, barely passing for a nurse's uniform as she clung to his shoulders. Circe was a Greek sorceress responsible for ruining men's lives, more than once for her beauty, but Medb thought this summoning might've messed her up. Circe acted more like a whiny popular teenage girl that wanted Alfred for his money and power than anything, always clinging to him, calling him Master in a sickly sweet tone, and trying to push her curve less body up against his, as if trying to seduce him like a four year old.

"One of the Masters... which one is it?"

"It's that bitch, Deidre! I don't know how that simpleton got a Command Seal, but it was there, bright red and all! I didn't think she could actually be that talented..." Medb pouted, sitting on Alfred's desk as Alfred leaned back in his chair.

"Hmm... Circe reported feeling multiple Servants this morning. One was in the library, three in the courtyard at one time. Deidre, or whoever, has probably already summoned her Servant. We still need to find the other 3," he informed, going to the computer as Circe pouted.

"But Master...! You said we would go on a date!"

"No, I said we were going to recon around the Clocktower and try to find the other Masters." Alfred glared as Circe disappeared into Spirit Form, Medb smirking.

"She is kind of pathetic, how on Earth did that happen?"

"Probably due to the Dean having already summoned a powerful Caster, there wasn't necessarily a good candidate to choose from. I don't need the Grail, I just have to try my best and keep the others from claiming the Greater Grail. We essentially make up another chunk of the vanguard," Alfred added, turning off his computer as he got up, straightening his white coat.

"Let's go find Reginald... he should be aware, as well."

"Fuck that! I'm going to find Deidre and take her off the list, I can't stand her, this simply gives me an excuse to go after her this time with all my power!" Medb huffed, getting up as she marched off back towards the gym as the bells rang, signaling class change as Medb's ears filled with her Servant's voice, a mix of deep growl and a thick Gaelic accent.

Master, Deidre has a powerful Servant, I'm not sure I can stand against her. We may need to ask Reginald for assistance.

Nonsense, you're the most powerful Servant in this Grail War next to the Dean's himself! You're a Berserker, you can take on any of the Servants with barely a thought! Your Noble Phantasm itself is almost on the Anti-Planetary level, you'll be fine. Besides, I was trained with physical fighting, I could break Deidre before she even summons her Servant, I bet cutting off her hand would be enough to not summon, Medb smiled cruelly, going towards the gym as she glanced around. Dee and the other students had disappeared, but Medb closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as her eyes reopened, this time seeing the world in a strange colorless plane, only streams of color wisps clinging to the air around them, trailing off in different directions. Dee's aura had gleamed like sunlight, brilliant gold and orange with soft scents of spices and... hot chocolate? Medb tilted her head, following the broad aura as she headed out into the soccer field, finding Dee and Sios talking to each other as they seemed to turn and talk to...air?

"It's got to be their Servants... any chance you know what they are?"

Unfortunately not... I can't look into the Spirit plane and look into different Servants' planes without manifesting myself. Your best option? Make a big entrance and let me handle it. Medb hummed, heading over as she offered a friendly smile, waving as Sios stiffened, having seen her with Dee turning around, her face exasperated.

"You came back pretty fast Medb, you done with the mental breakdown?"

"Oh Dee, you should know by now... I'm always having a breakdown!" she called, summoning a fire ball as it blasted towards Dee, causing the masters to separate as Dee shielded herself, growling as she charged towards Medb. Swinging a fist, Medb ducked, narrowly missing a right fist as Dee bucked her leg, her knee crunching up into Medb's shoulder.

"Deidre, get back! I'll have Hassan take care of-"

"You'll do no such thing, you little bastard..." Sios only saw the massive long red spear barring him from reaching Deidre, massive black onyx clawed feet towards the ground behind him as he saw the edge of a long tail lashing behind him. Off the top of his head, he knew this had to be Alter Cu Chulainn's form...

"Shit..."

"Good boy, you do have a brain. Now, shut up, don't summon anything and just let my master sort it out," Cu Chulainn growled, glancing to watch Medb and Dee brawl, smirking as Medb finally got smart enough to flip her opponent, barring her legs and arms with a binding spell.

"Finally! This is how that sparring match should've been, you stupid blond bimbo. I have always been superior to you, there's no way you can beat me! I'm the Queen reincarnated!"

"You are a terrible human! Unhand my Master!" Q barked, slamming her foot into Medb as she flew into the bushes, helping Deidre up onto her feet as Sios gasped, feeling Berserker charge towards Quetzalcoatl.

"Hassan! I need your help!" Sios ran over to Dee, putting a massive shield over them as he applied healing and buff spells, trying to focus his debuffs on Cu Chulainn, wincing as his magic seemed to ricochet back.

"I can't help... I'm sorry Quetzal, I can't get to him!"

"Worry not, contractor, I shall assist the goddess." Hassan announced, stepping from the shadow of the tree as he switched out with Quetzal, aiming his sword towards Cu Chulainn who grinned, flicking a forked tongue as his red eyes gleamed.

"This'll be interesting.. a forgotten goddess and the famed skeleton king? I'll have some wonderful hood ornaments for later to decorate my Purgatory," he snarled, charging forward as Hassan blocked the initial attack, his hand flicking as daggers suddenly embedded into Cu Chulainn's tail, causing him to swear in Gaelic as he swung the spear. Hassan ducked, charging towards him with surprising speed as he knocked the spear-man off his draconian feet, stabbing the tail with his sword with a glare as Quetzal leapt over, slamming her calf into Cu Chulainn's face, cracking loudly.

"Oh no... Hassan!"

"Yes contractor, I have felt it too... Quetzalcoatl, prepare yourself." Hassan crouched, kneeling behind his sword as Q growled, taking a stance as Cu Chulainn stood up, glowing blood red aura curling around his spear as he growled low, seeming to reverberate through the air.

"That's right... you should prepare yourself, I've only shown this once, so consider yourselves lucky. Let's see how a skeleton and a forgotten deity stands up to this!" He growled, holding his spear aloft as he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Coinchenn!"

"Coinchenn?" Dee asked, glancing to Sios who gulped.

"It means Beast of the Crunching Deathtusk. Celtic heroes had a rough time with warthogs and boars, quite a few actually dying to it. This spear-man is Cu Chulainn but he was summoned as his ultimate evil, the Alter side, to the Heroic Spirit. This was created in him becoming a beast more than a human, killing for joy and enjoying death and destruction. My only hope? Our Servants make it... We'll leave and call it a draw, we've got to warn Wren and Rae!" Sios added, glancing for Medb who still lay in the bushes.

Quetzal crossed her arms, watching as the Berserker charged, crying out as she took a deep breath, relaxing her posture before clapping her hands over the point of the spear. Hassan blinked as the air cleared immediately, the aura dissipating immediately as she smirked.

"You're adorable..." she grinned before blowing, sending Cu Chulainn into the spirit realm as he tried to object, cutting him off mid sentence as she cleaned her hands, marching back over to the Masters.

"We should find the other two quickly and warn them this crazy pink thing is a Master with a Berserker Servant," she requested, shifting back into Spirit Form as Dee blinked.

"Hey Deidre..."

"Yeah Sios?"

"I think you might've gotten an overpowered Servant... just a thought. That was a full on Noble Phantasm, and she just stopped it in mid thrust, catching it like it was a harmless base ball, and not a spear charged with so much aura, it could've destroyed mountains," Sios replied, standing up as Hassan came over, sighing.

"I apologize Master, I wasn't as helpful as I thought I would be."

"It's okay Hassan, just relax. Let's get to the school," Sios smiled, glancing up as they headed towards the Clocktower.


	13. English Oak vs. Norse Steel

Clocktower Archives

Raven hummed happily, slowly meandering through the halls of the archives, looking through scrolls and tomes about her Servant's time line, picking out stories and accounts of the Knights of the Round Table, Excalibur and Clarent, even trying to research her Lancer's spear. I don't recall Arthur ever having a spear to use in a fight. She, or he in the books, always had a sword, Excalibur! Where did this spear come from...? She had asked Artoria earlier, but sadly the Servant couldn't remember, simply waking up to her life as a Servant with the spear in hand, once finding it as a symbol of shame.

I was the King of Camelot, albeit female, but I was supposed to have Excalibur with me. However, it was deemed I would wield this spear, simply made of oak. No one really told me what it was made from, or who created it, but I do know it possesses my Noble Phantasm: the Spear that Shines to the Ends of the Earth. Raven sighed, putting away yet another useless weaponry manual from her timeline as she grumbled, trying to find smiths who specifically dealt in creating lances. That was when she thought she felt an icy cold wind, causing her to shiver as she hugged her arms around her chest.

"What the...?"

"Master, it's another Servant!" Artoria suddenly appeared, pulling Rae behind a stack as Rae puffed, blushing as she was mushed to Artoria's chest.

"Who is it...?"

"I'm not sure... please stay quiet, Master," Art suggested, crouching low as she watched, a student, practically a child, bound to a wheelchair squeaked his way around the archive, the driver of the chair a tall man with short blond spiky hair and black narrow glasses, ice cold blue eyes surveying the area as Artoria gasped.

"It's Sigurd..."

"Who?"

"He was a Norse figure, supposedly married Brynhildr, the Valkyrie daughter to Odin himself, but something happened and they ended, rather badly. As far as I know, Sigurd is a good man... but that makes that child a Master in this war, and hence our enemy," Artoria narrowed her eyes, going to stand as Rae held her arm.

"Art wait! That wouldn't be wise! That kid is Reginald, he's one of the Dean's wards, we can't just attack a prodigy like him! He's light years ahead of my own magical prowess!"

"Master, you have the ability and the power to overcome him, you must believe in yourself," Artoria smiled, helping Rae onto her feet as Rae paled, noticing the wheelchair was parked right by their side, facing the two.

"Well, I certainly expected a vet like Tohsaka or Emiya to wield such a powerful Alter, but certainly not you, Miss du Loc. I thought you were too arrogant for a War like this..." Reginald sat in his chair, a child of what appeared to be around 12 with perfectly combed blond hair over two bright blue eyes, his legs too thin to be useful, and dressed in a schoolboy's uniform. Sigurd was dressed in a butler's uniform, down to the shiny cuffs and polished shoes, glaring from his glasses as Artoria pulled Rae behind herself.

"I assume you are the Saber Servant then?"

"Master also, thank you. Who allows their tools to speak so freely?"

"Excuse you, she was a Queen!" Rae blurted, puffing as Reginald smirked.

"Oh please, this version of King Arthur is weak and doesn't stand a chance against a genuine mythical figure who once courted a Valkyrie," Reginald chuckled, his voice cracking and squeaky, but arrogance dripped from every word. Sigurd simply stood behind him, arms behind his back as he glared pointedly at Artoria, as if challenging silently.

"I am Reginald Augustus Caesar the III, and I will not be taken for a mere child. I hereby challenge you two by combat, Servant vs, Servant, no Master interference. We will see who is the more appropriate choice to win this Grail War," Reg sneered, wheeling out towards the training room as Raven looked to Artoria.

"I think he's insane, but... what do you think?"

"Master, I don't think we have a choice. By issuing such a formal plea of combat, we have to accept his challenge. It would be a stain on my honor and chivalry code to deny it," Artoria explained, following the two as Rae held her Servant's hand, surprised by the tense grip the Queen held her hand with.

They approached the cavernous training hall, sealing the doors as Sigurd snapped his fingers, regaining his armor and sword, pushing up his glasses as Reginald put the brakes on his chair, crossing his arms as he smirked, quite proud of himself as if he knew he already won the fight. Raven looked to Artoria as she regained her armor, holding her spear to her side, wincing at Reg's squeaky laugh.

"A spear?! Your King Arthur really is a wreck, isn't she? She's a woman, an Alter even! You do know Alters are the absolute corrupt versions of the true Heroic Servants right? They can never match up to the real Heroic Spirit's full power. And a lance at that, how devastating for her. To not even be able to wield her true symbol of power," Reginald grinned, eyeing Artoria's reaction as she simply stood calm by Rae's side. Raven gently placed a hand over the gauntlet, smiling softly as she tilted Artoria's face towards her.

"You don't have to necessarily win... this is practically a warm up, the real battle is with Solomon, please don't forget that.... For now, just scare them enough to have them back off or retreat, then we'll go to Mr. Velvet and report that we found a Master," Rae suggested, watching as Artoria bowed formally, kissing her hand with the Command Seals.

"As you wish." She smiled before turning to face Sigurd, having Raven stand towards the warded bleachers to protect herself as Artoria held her lance, raising the tip towards Sigurd.

"You have one warning..."

"I don't think I will be heeding it, seeing as my Master commands it," Sigurd replied, his voice deep and cold with a thick Norse accent as Reg's hand gleamed, removing one Seal. Idiot... Raven sighed softly, sitting down as the match started, sword meeting spear as the two clashed in physical combat. Rae watched as the clashes rang through the halls, cracking along the ground and walls as the blows faltered away from the combatants, only small grunts and soft curses filling the air with the sharp clangs of the weapons.

"Oh c'mon Sigurd! I want magic!"

"You should've summoned a Caster for that... Sabers are bound by their physical weapon, he can't use spells," Rae explained, secretly enjoying watching Reginald pout and stomp his foot, glaring as Sigurd seemed to disarm Artoria, flinging the lance aside as the spear cracked through. Rae leaned, forward, noticing a black gleaming metal from inside, as if the wood around the spear had been protecting the real lance within.

"You are disarmed, and therefore, you lose this match, Lancer," Sigurd replied, pressing the blade of his sword to Artoria's armored throat as she lifted her hands.

"True... but you never disarmed me. If anything, you've helped me remember something I'd forgotten long ago..."

"Oh? And what's that? This broken wooden lance actually has a name? I didn't think it had really seen combat, I assumed you would just use it for show," Sigurd smirked, tossing it to Artoria as the wood exploded, embedding shards into the walls as she grinned, holding a spear black as night, the aura wrapping around it flaming with dark red aura.

"My spear's name... is Rhongomyniad, the spear that shines to the ends of the Earth," Artoria commanded, lashing out with her aura as Sigurd disappeared to grab Reginald in time, vanishing within the Clocktower as Artoria set down her lance, chuckling.

"That trick was used to scare all the knights... Sadly, I had also used it on Merlin a couple times," she admitted, adding a slight blush as she shifted back to her modern clothes.

"So then... the wood around it?"

"Enchanted wood from a rowan tree to shield the true power of my lance. However, now that Saber has seen it, he knows better. Hopefully, he and Reginald shall leave us alone while we collect ourselves enough to form a plan on what to do," Artoria replied, gently cupping Rae's cheek as she checked her Master.

"You look pale..."

"I always look pale. I was honestly shocked at how much power was really stored into the metal."

"Ah... that was just lights and smoke and mirrors. Maybe about a sixth of my true power," Artoria smiled, offering an arm as she and Raven headed to Mr. Velvet's classroom, closing the doors to the room as Rae put up a "DO NOT ENTER" sign to ward away nosy guests.


	14. Arrows of Discord

Clocktower Courtyard, 1 week later

Wren was finally getting used to this chaos: getting up before dawn, changing into workout clothes, stretching and doing yoga to help warm up before standard archery stretches, cardio with martial arts being taught by Arjuna, lunchtime, then magic lessons with Skadi until dusk, one last archery training session with Arjuna, and then finally going to dinner and heading almost immediately to bed. That was his entire schedule for the past week, and honestly, he didn't mind; Wren needed the routine to help focus his panic and anxiety, help him train towards becoming a more useful mage than simply having accidental moments of magic reacting to his panicking. He was getting better, Skadi had helped immensely by having him focus on water controlling, then slowly branching out into cryokenesis and even some steam, more for healing or hiding.

Wren had actually awoken just before his alarm, already getting ready and dressed when Arjuna appeared beside his bed, holding two mugs of fresh spiced tea, his eyes seeming... more withdrawn than usual. Arjuna was quiet, snippy, even loquacious if he got to talking about Hindi mythology (though that was more correcting Wren about the "pathetic attempts at understanding reality through the perception of fools", quoting Arjuna), but he wasn't this... quiet.

"Arjuna...? What's happened?"

"Mmm... perhaps we should stop the training. Master, we need to find you a good weapon, we've had two attacks already, and I'm not sure we are ready for a bout," Arjuna replied, handing him the mug as Wren slid on a sports bra and tank top, scratching at the scars lightly.

"I heard... Dee, Sios, and Rae made it though, they're okay! Only a couple cuts and bruises!"

"Yes, but knowing that the Masters are wards to the Dean of this Clocktower isn't good news! Can we even trust Mr. Velvet? Is he somehow working with them?"

"Arjuna, I've heard those two kids are...special. They need very specific tutors, and maybe Mr. Velvet doesn't cut it," Wren added, sipping the drink as they headed down to a bamboo matted gymnasium, completely silent except for a bamboo pipe clacking onto rocks outside with a small stream. The room was enchanted to reflect "active" and "passive": active was full of gym equipment and loud music, filled with thick wrestling mats and bleachers, while passive gave it more of a Zen feel, allowing the inhabitants to relax and restore their mana. Wren had started to love this room, relaxing so much and actually becoming more in tune with his element, the water flowing around the room he used to practice control.

"Master, I just think maybe it wouldn't hurt to look for a weapon... something magical to at least bolster your strength, since you are practicing with bows. Perhaps there is something in the Archive?" Arjuna asked, sitting across from me as I sat down on a fluffy pillow, crossing my legs while I finished my mug of tea.

"Mmm... there might be. Go ahead and look, I'll stay here and meditate until you get back. Let's take a break, everyone needs a cheat day," Wren smiled, waving as Arjuna disappeared. He sat up straight, tilting his head back as he closed his eyes. Remember the first step is to simply breathe... take in the smell of the mats, hear the running water, feel the woven fibers under your legs, taste the humidity on your lips. Always take deep breaths through your nose, exhale through your mouth, push all the air from your chest... Wren had pretty much memorized how Arjuna had helped him begin meditating to train his mind, actually opening his magical circuits that had laid dormant in his body for so long. Skadi had said the magical circuits were like a second cardiovascular system: veins that pumped magical essence through his heart and out into his body, but that had to be awaken in a specific way. His had sporadically opened, and had grown dangerously close to overloading when he defended himself and Sios on the London Tower Bridge, so Skadi and Arjuna helped him meditate.

His ears perked lightly as the doors opened softly, barely squeaking, footsteps coming onto the mats (in shoes, of all the disrespect), and stopped right before him, Wren opening his eyes to see a hand coming towards him in the form of a chop! Wren rolled to the side, aiming his fingers in a jab towards the man as he caught his wrists, flipping Wren onto his side as he coughed softly. Damn Arjuna, those ribs were still bruised after all this time...

"Who the fuck are you?! Why are you attacking me!?" Wren snarled, flipping to latch his legs onto the man's neck and forcing him off his feet as he rolled with the momentum to straddle the man's chest, pinning the man's wrists. He glanced up to see three red lines on the inside of the glove, rubber gloves used in medical practices.

"I'm Alfred El Shaddai Rothguard, and I will be your opponent, wretch!" The man narrowed his eyes before overpowering Wren, tackling him to the ground as they grappled for power, Wren finally squirming loose as he scrambled a few feet away, standing finally as he took a defensive stance. He wasn't prepped for a fight, didn't have tape, or any way to magically buff himself for physical attacks, but it would have to do. He steeled himself as Alfred came forward, almost swaggering the bastard... before suddenly lashing out with punches, old fashioned. He's boxing! Like.. formal boxing? Wren didn't have too much to analyze as he blocked the punches, noticing the soft glow around the gloves.

"Let's try this..." He grinned, reaching out to lightly tap on the gloves, sending ice deep into the fabric as Alfred kept punching, not noticing the fabric hardening and cracking before Wren finally slapped a fist, destroying the glove into tiny frozen shards.

"Gotcha... no more magic enhancing punches!" Wren grinned before ducking, slapping away the other glove into shards, starting to move into the offense with his kicks, aiming low to disconnect the man from his footwork. It was almost a bizarre dance, Wren nearly break dancing with flips and kicks while Alfred swayed and ducked, lashing out with his punches. Wren finally managed to slam his foot into the man's neck, removing him from his feet as Wren panted, wincing as he tried to move his toes.

"Well... I didn't expect you to be that trained. Perhaps we should move to the next level. Circe!" Alfred called as a woman appeared, though teenage girl might've fit better. Little curves, bright pink hair, and obnoxious high toned voice, Circe was standing before him in what might've been a sexy nurse costume from years ago.

"Yes Master? How can I possibly help you?" Circe grinned, waving her hands as the threads in the mats came alive, trying to latch onto Wren's limbs as he danced and dodged out of the way, growling softly.

"Kill him..."

"OK!" Circe giggled, her eyes narrowing as she snapped her fingers, the threads lashing out towards Wren as the mats came together to form a thick wall around the pair, Wren landing in the river as he panted.

"Shit... now what...?" His brain rattled for an answer, the adrenaline causing his blood to pound inside his ears as a soft tug on his arm warned him, a long, thick bow being flung at him.

Master, now! Grab the bow, focus your energy into an arrow, and fire at the wall! Wren grabbed the bow, noticing a thick, braided string as he pulled it back, wincing at his muscles screaming from the pressure before taking a slow breath. Slowing his heart beat, he closed his eyes picturing a long, slim arrow like the ones Arjuna fired, feeling the long, carved body of the arrow, the soft silk feathers at the end. Opening his eyes, he saw the water crawling up into the space of the drawn back bow, forming a crystal arrow, solidifying fully as Wren finally let go. The arrow sang high pitched as it sank into the thick wall, ice surging from the buried shaft as it shattered the wall, leaving Circe with the dumbest look of surprise. Wren had to stifle a laugh as he ducked form a slew of fireballs.

"Shit! She'll set the whole room on fire at this rate!"

"Perhaps it is time to retreat, Master?" Arjuna suggested, holding his own bow as Wren bounced his foot, a habit from thinking long and hard at a desk.

"Nah... let's at least give them frostbite," Wren grinned, turning as he formed another arrow, this time making two at a time as he fired the crystal arrows, narrowly missing Circe and Alfred as the ice crawled towards them, latching to Alfred's shoes. Circe gasped, aiming fire to carefully extract his feet as Arjuna fired his shots, causing the pair to struggle with defense. Arjuna nearly got a shot as Circe whirled, simply waving her hand as their bows flew from their hands, scattering to the floor.

"You simply think you can overtake the great sorceress Circe with twigs and bows?! Who do you think you are dealing with, you stupid men?!" Circe snarled, flinging fireballs towards them as Arjuna and Wren bolted from their hiding spot, Wren flinging up a hand as water shot upward, blocking the fire. He grunted, feeling the heat in his palms as he ran over, sliding into a trench made by the upturned mats, Arjuna panting softly.

"Wasn't Circe known for bewitching men to fall in love with her? Why isn't that working on us?" Wren asked, glancing to Arjuna who glanced to check on Circe.

"Perhaps because we aren't truly men, at least biologically. You were born female and transitioned through surgery while I was cursed to become a third gender, something not quite male or female. Perhaps we are immune?"

"No, you are simply abominations, and as such, you need to be exterminated..." Alfred muttered from above them, making a slamming gesture with his hands as Wren felt gravity pulling him farther into the ground, his ribs crackling inside as Arjuna growled, breaking off the enchantment with a cry.

"You will not harm my master any more, you living corpse!" Arjuna growled, opening his hand as Gandiva appeared in his hand, already prepped with a bow as he fired at Alfred mercilessly, nailing accurate head shots where Alfred had been through the mats.

"You cannot win, you stupid creature! We are far superior, much more practiced in magic than your stupid little toy can handle!" Circe shrieked, aiming a larger fireball towards Arjuna as he smirked coldly, pulling back an arrow as it suddenly burst into blue flame.

"Pashupata..." Arjuna whispered, sending the flame into the center of the fireball as it exploded, sending the surge of solar power towards Circe and Alfred. Arjuna quickly grabbed Wren and the bows before racing out of the room, locking down the gym as Wren heard explosions echo throughout, the doors becoming singed as fire alarms rang through the halls.

"Shit, now we really have to go."

"Mr. Velvet's study, quickly!" Arjuna disappeared as Wren grabbed his bow that Arjuna had tossed him, racing barefoot down the halls as he panted, glancing past to see fire trucks outside the gates, smoke billowing up towards the sky where the gym had been. Shit Arjuna, what did you just unleash in there?! Wren turned a corner, hiding in the janitor's closet as he panted hard, trying to catch his breath as students and faculty members raced past, probably water mages hoping to dissipate the fires as quickly as possible. Wren glanced outside the door before heading down the halls, coming out finally into the Humanities wing as he slipped into a lecture hall where Mr. Velvet stood, preparing for a lecture.

"Mr. Kingston... I'm waiting to hear the story of how our enchanted room caught fire, and why King-Maker, the bow of the king of Ithaca, Odysseus, wound up in your hands there," Mr. Velvet spoke quietly, leading Wren into the study where Dee, Sios, and Rae all sat in stunned silence at Wren's bruised and cut form, his palms burned to first degree with his feet pounding in pain.

"OK... but A: I'm totally innocent, and B: Arjuna technically stole the bow, not me." 

As if that was going to help anytime, Master.


	15. Next Move

Mr. Velvet's study

"And...yeah that's how I ended up here, honestly I'm amazed no one was asking questions about who I was or why my clothes were burning," Wren added, sitting down on the chaise as Rae lifted a hand.

"That was my idea: I put a glamour charm on you to help you blend in completely, so the most anyone thought of you was probably a student running late for class. Our problem is this: we now know the other three Masters in this war, since they just tried to kill us. We haven't killed any of them, but what should our next plan be?" Rae asked, crossing her arms as the students trained on Mr. Velvet as he sat at his desk, sipping a cup of tea.

"You will all have to be moved elsewhere... the Clocktower is too valuable to become a battleground for these battles, and frankly, I'm impressed it isn't more damaged. My guess is the Masters are all inexperienced and haven't tapped into their true power. Otherwise, the Clocktower would've been razed with Deidre's battle first against Medb. You need to move to a better battleground, and unfortunately, we have to move towards the Greater Grail, I fear now that perhaps we've run out of time for preparations..."

"Why? What's happened in Montana?" Wren asked, suddenly getting a hard knot in his stomach and throat.

"The volcano... There is a super volcano located right underneath Yellowstone, and if it should erupt, it would wipe out half of the North American continent easily... The Greater Grail seems to be pulsing and pumping it full of magic, causing the volcano to quite literally "breathe" underground. No one has been allowed near the site, but some drones have sent back pictures." Mr. Velvet flicked on a TV as images showed up, massive prehistoric mammals and ancient plants devouring the landscape, dire predators prowling the area and eliminating the nearby towns.

"Oh god..."

"We have to stop this, it's becoming too lively. It'll consume North America before the volcano blows!" Rae exclaimed, going to stand as Mr. Velvet held up a hand.

"The only problem, at least to focus on, is this: how do we get you all aboard a plane and flown to Montana without inciting the wrath of the other three masters?"

"Should they come with us?" Sios asked, causing everyone to whirl around and stare at him in amazement.

"Hear me out: the three Masters we know are the Dean's own personal wards, children he adopted or took in and tutored for years before becoming faculty members. I don't think they realize there's a Greater Grail, they think it's just a Lesser Grail war. If they were to become more aware of this, is there a way we could at least compromise and help take out at least the vanguard of Heroic Spirits of Solomon before battling each other to the death? At least this way, if they do get taken out during the vanguard battles, it'll be easier on us at the end. We four need to be able to fight Solomon, and it'll be easier with seven, versus only four," Sios explained, looking at Mr. Velvet as Wren hummed softly.

"It's actually not that bad... Enemy of my enemy is my friend, it might work. But I don't know... from how you guys described your opponents, I don't know if Reginald or Medb would be up for the challenge. They seem too unstable..childlike to accept the real world right now. This may be too much for them," Wren added, glancing at the other Masters as Dee shook her head.

"But they have a Saber and Berserker class! Those are two classes that would prove incredibly useful during the fight with the vanguard. Besides, with their wealth and access around London, I think they probably have their own jet. Medb often used to brag about her spontaneous shopping trips to Korea or Hong Kong, just to get a new outfit!"

"Seriously? Wow.." Wren groaned, smacking his own face as Sios laughed.

"Yeah, it was that bad. But hey, when in doubt, we can always knock them out, falsify a medical reason for flying to Montana, and just leave them on the plane in a continuous coma. Hopefully the Servants will at least be a bit more reasonable to deal with then the Masters," Rae replied, brushing off her skirt as Mr. Velvet smiled softly.

"I guess you really don't need me to help tutor you all, hm? I will however be adamant in saying you have to stay in contact with me at all times, update me on any new changes, or when someone is about to start a fight. From here, I can at least help with a little support in financial and timetable problems should they arise," he added, holding up four passports. Wren stood up, wincing as he took one for him, sighing.

"Does anyone know some healing?"

"I can help with that, just make it to the dorms to change. We'll need to pack before trying to find the other three," Rae suggested, taking her passport before heading out, Deidre following her with a small black rabbit forming behind her.

"C'mon, I think I know a couple to at least help with your ribs. I know that's a pain," Sios smiled softly, helping him over to the dorms as Wren sat on a chair in Sio's room, wincing. His ribs ached, his hands felt raw and chafed, and worst: his muscles just ached in general from before even working out, so with the fight? He was in a tight, tense cage of overheated muscles and constant thudding pain pulsing throughout his limbs.

"OK, just hold still." Wren glanced up as Hassan stood before him, grabbing Wren's head before having him sit up straight, cracking his neck side to side in fast, smooth motion. Wren grunted, sighing as his whole spine and neck crackled wonderfully, almost making him ooze in the chair as Sios came over, his hands glowing softly as he pressed a hand to Wren's ribs. This? No, Wren didn't like it at all...

He arched his back, hissing as he tried to get away, Hassan holding him down as the glow spread throughout his body, fixing the ribs and bruising, but in a new wave of brilliant hot pain, causing Wren to go breathless and tear up before ripping away for him to collapse.

"W...what the...?"

"Sorry, that spell does heal faster, but your body is forced to accelerate its healing, it would hurt. You had a bunch of micro fractures and cuts that needed healing... and I think it might've touched your surgical scars, sorry," Sios apologized, turning away to start packing as Wren lifted his shirt, finding his body fixed more as a man's, the curves less prominent and the scars nearly invisible under his pecs.

"Holy shit..."

What do you say Master?

"Asshole... sorry, not you. Thank you Sios.." Wren offered a weak smile as he got up, going to his room as Sios waved, going to pack his things, rummaging in his drawers as he pulled out spell notes, spell books, ancient tomes and scrolls, even extra shards of Saint Quartz. Hassan sat on the chair, watching Sios with a tilted head, as if fascinated by the amount of magical items his master had hidden in his room for so many years.

"Why be support when you can easily overcome your opponents as a real Mage?" Sios turned to watch Hassan who sat, waiting for an answer as Sios flushed lightly.

"I actually can't.. I've tried these spells, so many awesome, bad ass spells that could summon meteors, change whole landscapes, anything, but I physically can't. I've tried so hard, for so many years, trying to get over that bitter anger, and eventually I just accepted I can only do support or assist the other Mages in their battles. I'm the one who manipulates the battle from where I'm stationed, without the other Mages knowing that I can control the whole battle with only a few choice spells. It's a cruel thing to do, but it does give me hope maybe it means I'm more useful," Sios explained, carefully tucking away the magical items and notes.

"That... is the very reason for the Assassin and Caster classes, we aren't known for being particularly powerful, but we can control the battlefield and overcome anything. I am very happy with our contract, and please know, that I will do all in my power to assist you, Master, even if it means taking out our allies in hopes of winning the Grail against the enemy," Hassan replied, standing up as he picked up the suitcase with ease.

"Thank you... I think? C'mon, the others will be waiting," he added, leading them back towards the hall as Dee stood with her packed suitcase, her black bunny perched in her arms nibbling on her fingers gently, Raven standing with Artoria, their arms linked while Artoria carried her bag. Sios glanced around, arching an eyebrow.

"Where's Wren?"

"We don't know, we thought he was with you?" Dee asked, pointing to Sios as he shrugged.

"He went back to his room, I thought he'd be done packing by now." Sios frowned, Raven quickly going to Wren's room as the other two Masters followed, their Servants drawing their weapons. Approaching the door, they noticed it was slammed open, long deep claw marks embedded in the walls and door frame, nearly taking it off its hinges. The bed was thrashed, slashed open by claws and stuffing tossed everywhere, Wren's bag tossed to the floor with his clothes everywhere, but unfortunately, no sign of himself.

"I can't even sense his mana... Artoria?"

"No, I sense nothing here, it's as if he disappeared. Arjuna isn't even here, and that troubles me. He would've tried to leave a sign, or something," she added, walking around the room carefully, using the blunt end of her spear to move and sift through the debris as Hassan walked around the room.

"He was caught in a fast battle, he didn't even see it coming. My guess is both him and Arjuna were caught off guard by this beast. It bears the claws of a bear...perhaps bigger, holding something that scraped along the walls and floor, as if too big or clumsy in this room. He didn't necessarily torture Wren, merely overcame him with pure strength and took him away," Hassan explained, picking up a red feather as Dee paled.

"Oh god... it's Medb's servant! He had a fluffy red feather boa around his shoulders, some weird cape he wore to hide his face. He had huge feet as if from a dragon, and a long tail, I'll bet that's what scraped!" Dee looked around as Sios hummed.

"Maybe Medb, Reginald, and Alfred had a plan too... but why Wren? Why not one of us?" Sios asked, narrowing his eyes as Rae tapped her lip.

"Maybe because they know we'll attack back, we know them, their reputations, and how they really are from the past. Wren doesn't know anything outside of having just dealt with Alfred recently in his battle. He's exhausted, not to mention his mana must've depleted seriously!"

"We have to save him! Where would Medb have taken him?'

"Mmmm... if she thinks she can persuade Wren, I think I know where. She frequents a club that I got dragged to, you have to be a female Mage or the club literally drives you insane, it goes by Siren's Call," Rae groaned, rubbing her forehead as Dee winced.

"Wren will go nuts..."

"I don't know... Wren was originally female at birth, maybe he won't be affected by that. Arjuna also mentioned in their battle that Circe had a natural charm meant to try and win over any male enemy they came into contact with, but it didn't work with them at all. Maybe it's because they aren't necessarily male?" Sios asked, ruffling his hair in confusion as Artoria holstered her spear.

"Let's get going... and maybe take Medb as hostage to gain ourselves a ride?"

"That... isn't a half bad idea. So! Who's up for a club dance on a Friday night?" Rae asked, Dee giggling as she clapped happily.

"We're going to trash this club, I'm kind of excited! I never liked it."


	16. Siren's Scream

Siren's Call Club, London

Wren's head was pounding so loud, his ears rang loudly with the same rhythm, his eyes somehow still finding blasts of light coming through his eyelids. Arjuna he could feel in his head trying to figure out what happened, speaking rapidly in Hindi which Wren picked up meant his Servant was extremely pissed or scared, or both which was impossible to conceive with a Heroic Spirit.

"Mmm...."

"Finally its awake! What took so long?! I've been waiting forever for you to wake up! Hurry up, I don't want to drag your body anymore, you're heavy," some noisy, whiny voice intruded on his thoughts, forcing him to open his eyes finally to get a look at the situation. He sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head where he had been hit, probably multiple times as he saw a girl in a skimpy outfit, a boy in a wheelchair, and Circe again, all trained on him.

"So... you must be Medb and Reginald right? Which one of you hit me upside the head?"

"That would have been my Servant: Cu Chulainn, or Berserker as you all seem to label him, my poor knight."

"Ah... he wasn't a knight..."

"Shut up! I didn't ask you!" Medb shrieked, Wren suddenly pinned to the ground as he groaned, his head pounding more with a slight groan. OK Pinky is very sensitive to her "knight" Servant, and she can increase her Mana simply by screaming. That's just...fantastic, he mused, sitting back up as he stayed on the ground, pressing the heel of his hand against his throbbing temple.

"OK... where the fuck am I?'

"You are in my club, I did build it originally for girls to go without fear of being attacked by you men. Well, except for Reggy and Allie, they have manners and chivalry," she grinned, glaring down at Wren who hid a smirk.

"OK... is that why my head's pounding and my eyes can't seem to focus on the colors? This whole place is making me feel weird, and that's not an easy thing to accomplish," Wren added, smirking at how easily riled Reggy was getting with simply being impatient.

"Can we kill him now? He's annoying!"

"Shut up, you brat! This is my club, my rules! I say we hold onto him longer!" Wren glanced over to Alfred who sat drinking from a Scotch glass, glaring at Wren.

"Don't suppose I could get one? I gotta listen to these two decide whether to kill me or not," Wren chuckled, turning away as Alfred tossed a bottle at him, smashing the cheap alcohol as Wren coughed.

"Ew... c'mon, Cuervo?! I'm at least worth a Patron tequila," he grinned, Circe going to Alfred as she cooed, warning him to stop as she glared daggers at Wren, conjuring ice to bind and trap Wren more to the ground. Got any ideas? I haven't heard you speak English once..

Well excuse me for being a little more than pissed and panicked at knowing we got taken to the lair of three Masters who want us dead! How am I supposed to come up with something on the fly?!

Hey, aren't you like a demigod or something? Do some magic!

Oh yes, that would be wonderful, along with full day of spa massages, mani pedis, and a shopping spree, but NO! We are out of mana! I can't even get into the human world without a body to posses to help anchor me, you are that low on Mana! Is there any water?

Water? What, do I need to hydrate to refill mana? Is that where all those damned "8 glasses a day" go to?

What? No, and you should be drinking two liters a day, not eight glasses... The point is, water is your element, if it's nearby, you can revitalize and refill your mana much quicker by drinking and consuming that element. You're in a club, there should be water, Arjuna suggested, Wren glancing around as he found a dog bowl, groaning.

It's water...

Don't you think about it! There's all kinds of germs in that!

Actually I don't think so. There's no dogs here, that's fresh water from what I can see, and they wouldn't put it together. We're at a club, everyone's focus is on whoever is on the pole, playing music as DJ, or drinking to much to not care. Any ideas? Wren crawled his way over slowly, finally close enough he could dip into the bowl to lap up the water, thankfully fresh and clean. His ears perked up at the sound of two more Servants being summoned as Cu Chulainn's heavy dragon feet scraped its talons across the floor, sitting on the couch with a heavy thud as Sigurd stood by Reggy, holding a tray of snack food and juice boxes.

That's gotta be embarrassing for a hero like him.

It's not our choice, Master, we have to obey who summons us, either by loyalty or the binding of a Command Seal. If we manage to escape, we might be able to persuade the Servants to work with our group rather than against.

That's great, but how are we going to get me out of this room? I'm trapped...

I may have an idea to help get you out, but ah... promise not to tell anyone?

Arjuna, what are you thinking?

The doors swung open as a figure in white strode in, the lights changing to blue and white as the beat turned into a heavy, throbbing exotic beat, the crowd outside cheering as they danced. Wren's jaw dropped as he noticed the figure swaying, capturing the attention of all the Servants and Masters, Medb muttering softly.

"W-who.... Who is that...?"

"Holy fuck... that's mine," Wren blinked as Arjuna dressed in a silver belly dancer outfit captured them all in a weaving enchantment, keeping their eyes on him as the veil hid Arjuna's cold smirk. His arms and legs danced and wove through the air, capturing the attention of the Masters as he spun around on the balls of his feet. Carefully, his fingers flicked out, thin, almost invisible needles ripping through Wren's bindings as Arjuna filled the room with smoke, grabbing Wren as they headed out of the room and down into the club floor. That felt worse to Wren's headache as the music throbbed and pulsed, causing his head to almost scream, his eyes tearing up at the bright lights flashing and smoke filling the air.

"Great job?! But now what? They'll be coming at us-"

"AND NOW, PLEASE WELCOME TO THE STAGE: ARTORIA AND QUETZALCOATL!" Wren nearly choked, coughing softly as he and Arjuna turned, seeing Q and Artoria coming out onto the catwalk stage, dressed in their battle armor with weapons drawn as Cu Chulainn and Sigurd charged into the crowd, trying to get closer.

"uhh...girls you have to dance! Dance! Get the crowd going so they can't get closer!" Wren wasn't sure if they heard but Q started dancing to the beat, clapping and stomping as the crowd joined in, separating the Servants much easier. Artoria, poor thing, couldn't find it within her to dance, so as gently as she could, she got off the stage as Hassan appeared from the curtain, pointing ahead right as a fireball appeared, charging towards them as Artoria slashed through it, letting the halves dissolve in the air. The crowd finally starting screaming and running towards the exits, the DJ somehow still playing strong bass heavy music as Arjuna conjured his bow, firing towards the windows to help people reach the streets faster.

"Wren!"

"Rae, Dee! What the hell is going on?!" he barked, ducking as Circe tried to fire another fireball at his head.

"And what is with this pyrobug?!" Wren snarled, running over to dive behind the bar, grinning at all the liquids along him as he fussed with the bottles, finding some rags to start stuffing into the bottles.

"Master, what're you doing?"

"Don't worry, just making some fireballs," Wren answered, grinning as he lit the rags, flinging them towards Circe as Arjuna fired, exploding the bottle as it set a chain reaction. The liquids spilled all over the floor was all alcohol, so when fire met the messy puddles, chain reactions of fire lit up the floor.

"Haha, talk about putting the dancefloor on fire. Must be lit!" Sios cackled as Wren groaned.

"Don't make me chuck one at you..."

"Hey Sios! It's a disco inferno!" Dee joined in, both cackling as Rae and Wren groaned, shaking their heads as the Servants watched the other three Masters from across the blaze, lining up side by side with their Servants. The Servants looked fine, but the Masters, bit more rattled; Medb's hair was singed, her makeup a mess with her clothes blackened and torn, Reggy huffing and gripping the arms of his wheelchair, more watching the flames with fear than paying attention to the Servants aimed towards his group. Alfred somehow was still so damn calm, simply brushing off his shoulders as he stepped over the flames, offering a hand.

"I am requesting a parley, and truce. It seems we need to rethink this whole idea, and actually give each other information on what's truly happening. The Dean has only said we should kidnap one of you, possibly beat you in early battles to surprise you, but you four have proved much more challenging than originally thought, and now I'm not sure if this is a War like the Dean has tried telling us."

"Hence why you're suddenly calling a truce?"

"If anything, I'll speak on behalf of my two foolish adopted siblings, they were always more for blood lust and battles than negotiating and understanding the big picture," Alfred added, glaring at Medb and Reggy who backed off, rescinding their Servants as Arjuna lowered his bow.

"He's telling the truth..."

"Well then, let's grab a drink and discuss this in more... hospitable quarters. There was a private room upstairs that was warded, let's use that."

"You mean... right where I just escaped from? Seriously?!" Wren growled, marching back upstairs with Dee, SIos, and Rae, Arjuna staying by Reggy and Medb with his bow as Quetzal found the music, playing more as she smiled.

"Let's relax and celebrate! We've fought another battle, rescued a friend, and now about to gain allies! Let's dance!" Artoria shook her head, going to get herself a drink as Arjuna chuckled.

"You too?"

"I was surprised to find you in such compromising clothes... aren't they a courtesan's?"

"Yes, from a good friend of mine that was once a powerful Queen. I taught her how to dance, sing, learn politics, and how to effectively rule without an overbearing King trapping her like a bird. In exchange, she gave me shelter, time to recover, and let me keep a whole wardrobe of dancing outfits," Arjuna smiled, taking off the veil as he leaned against the bar, accepting a glass of wine that Artoria handed out.

"Well, you certainly surprise me, you and Master are definitely good for each other."

"I think so... what in the name of sanity is Hassan doing?"

"Is he... twerking?"

"Is that what that terrible seizure his back is doing called? What kind of dancing is that?!"

"Humans think it's somewhat like dancing?" Artoria added, giggling at Arjuna finishing his drink before marching over to the other two Servants, showing them how to belly dance to the music as Q tried to keep having Hassan twerk. Artoria sighed, shaking her head as she sat at the bar, watching the other two Masters closely as she sipped her wine. Hopefully, we will now stand a chance if we get all seven Masters together....


	17. Thin Ice

Backroom of Siren's Call Club

Medb, Reginald, and Alfred all sat on the sofa, practically sulking while the other four masters gathered at the table, Wren going towards the mini bar as he tossed water bottles at the three on the sofa.

"Please stay hydrated, you wouldn't believe how thirsty you get after a hard battle."

"It wasn't a battle...It was a humiliating surrender. We couldn't even get a fight out even if we wanted to!" Reggy whined, pouting as Wren smirked, Rae glaring at the three on the sofa.

"You three would've openly attacked, knowing there were innocent people in the way to get injured, or worse, killed? You should all be ashamed of yourselves... you aren't Mages worthy of being remembered with that," Rae hissed, sipping her water bottle angrily as Wren whistled low.

"Damn son... please don't piss her off, she's a little unbearable. Her Servant? The scary one in armor with the long spear? Even more so," he added, grinning at how much the three squirmed under Rae's hard gaze. Sios clapped his hands, drawing their attention to himself as Dee sipped her water.

"Listen, we all need to understand what's going to happen if we don't get ourselves an alliance. It doesn't even have to be totally harmless, I promise you three can attack us as much as you want once we get to Montana, but we have to fly in a plane for so many hours before even getting there. We have to come to an agreement, we are not the only players in this War. There is a vanguard built up of some of the most powerful Servants summoned at once, Wren and I have run into two: Ozymandias, also known as Ramses II, who is Rider class, and Gilgamesh of the Archer class. We attacked them in London, but failed to completely destroy them. However, I did learn something, they don't have their full potential."

"You mean they screwed up summoning them?" Medb asked, at least giving them some of her attention between picking her nails and flipping her hair.

"Yes. Somehow, even though they are the most ideal Servants in those classes, they are not the real Servants! They'd have killed Wren and I ages ago if they were, but they didn't. I don't think they could, which means they have enough of a leash to let them think for themselves. I'm not even sure they know who their true Master is," Sios replied, sipping his water as Wren whistled.

"That's true... I don't think Ozy knew what they were really doing there, he ignored my hand I think. Gil though..."

"It was reported in Mr. Velvet's own War that Gilgamesh is one to be wary of. He turned a priest into his own Master by murdering the one who originally summoned him, turned out to be Rin Tohsaka's father. Gilgamesh was also rumored to have been turned human by the Fuyuki Grail before participating in the second Grail War in New City. If anything, we have to keep in mind he is extremely powerful. From the images Hassan has collected, I've identified a few more," Sios added, bringing up the images as Wren, Dee and Rae all sat around the room, the Masters trained on the images.

"We have for Berserker class: Hercules, ancient Greek hero of mythical proportions, and issues. He can regenerate twelve times, matching the number of labors he had to perform to appease the gods, so as far as I know, we have to kill him twelve times. Archer, Berserker, and Assassin might be ideal for that one, but Caster would help with binding spells to slow that guy down.

For Assassin in their group, I think we have the Countess Carmilla Bathory, a real twisted piece of work. She loves using an iron maiden to kill her victims, feeding from them completely unconcerned about the lives she takes to sustain her youthful beauty and power. I understand Servants are soul eaters, but there is a damned point.

Lancer... turns out is to be Karna." Wren felt a shiver down his spine as he gulped.

"Please tell me you're joking... it's not really Karna right?"

"Technically no, since these are Fake Servants, but I would still use great caution with this guy, he is notoriously powerful no matter how Fake he might be. He is a god practically of the sun, so please, please do not engage if you can help it. Wren, I know the myth of Arjuna and Karna, just... try to call it off. Use Command Seals if you have to?" Sios asked, looking to Wren who gulped, nodding as he rubbed his hand out of instinct. He knew Arjuna's biggest wish would be to battle his brother, but would it really satisfy him attacking a Fake of his brother? Perhaps he could persuade him to wait it out, try again in another life?

"Let's see... Archer, Assassin, Berserker, Lancer, Rider... Ah! We don't know the Caster, sadly, but hopefully the Caster who might've summoned them all is low-grade, like Parcelsus or Medea. We can take them easily, but their Saber... that's another big concern. Turns out they managed to summon the King Arthur of Saber, so while being Lawful Good, she can attack if used with a Command Seal. Raven, I'm not sure if our Lancer would want to engage with her or not, I know Archers tend to take out Sabers much easier with sheer distance and firepower," Sios informed, glancing to Rae who shook her head.

"No... Artoria may understand she cannot win the battle, but I know her. She will want to battle with this King Arthur, and prove once and for all, she is not a fake King. I'm not sure if I can persuade her otherwise without a Command Seal, but I will do my best," she added, bowing her head as Dee sighed.

"It's just getting there and hoping we won't be attacked beforehand. From previous reports, Ramses and Gilgamesh can fly, so should we have Servants stationed on the wings of our plane before going?"

"Can they hang on?"

"Circe has a spell that can make them impervious to the wind and gravity to help them stay on the plane. Only question is... who?" Alfred interrupted, glancing between them as Reggy snorted.

"Easy... Archer and Berserker. A little muscle to protect the sniper who shoots down whatever may be coming. If I recall, Arjuna himself has one hell of a Noble Phantasm, correct? Just use that."

"Reginald, that can destroy both the Servant he's aiming at, and us on the plane... along with whatever's on the ground. He's essentially firing a dwarf star nova into the target," Rae informed, glaring at Reginald who huffed and looked away.

"I... think we should team up. At least so we know they won't die by another Servant's doing, and it gets us away from the school. I'd hate to have to sit through another damned lecture from the Dean," Medb scowled, looking at the two Masters sitting beside her. Alfred nodded in agreement, standing up to offer a hand as Sios took it, watching him carefully as Reggy cleared his throat.

"Then let's get going?! The sooner, the better, and that way we can kill you faster!" He grinned, wheeling away as Wren groaned.

"He's annoying... you sure Arjuna can't take his ass out? Wouldn't take much," he added, glancing to Dee who giggled.

"Better not..." They headed down to the dance floor as the Servants milled around the club, Arjuna and Q simply swinging on the pole as Artoria and Sigurd sat talking in Norse/Briton English, Cu Chulainn leaning against the wall watching all of them with Circe snuggled to his side. His mood improved drastically as he went to Medb, checking her over as she shook him off.

"Leave me be... we're in an alliance. We're to board a plane, fly to Montana, and try to kill them as soon as we land." She threw a nasty look to the four as they gathered their Servants, most dissipating into spirit form as Arjuna stayed out, switching back to his slacks and long tunic.

"I would suggest perhaps staying in contact with me the whole time master, to ensure you know when it may be needed for me to unleash my Noble Phantasm. For me to use it, please use a Command Seal. I would rather not use it without your permission," Arjuna added, bowing formally as Wren blushed, nodding.

"Yeah... sure, no problem. That makes sense... What was different with the fight then in the gym? I thought I heard it earlier."

"That was merely an ounce of it poured into the tip of an arrow, Master..." Wren shivered as he remembered that Mr. Velvet had said the Noble Phantasm had not only wiped out the enchanted gym... it took out half of the West Wing as well. If that's an ounce of his power... holy shit, he could match the volcano's power under Yellowstone.


	18. Country Roads, Take Me Home

Heathrow Airport

"Remind me again, how the hell you guys manage to get past all the TSA?" Wren asked, clutching a duffel bag close as the six Masters turned to look at him, as if surprised he bothered asking.

"Duh, glamours. We simply have a lanyard that is a golden ticket to letting us bypass all magnetic inspections, TSA security, and any annoying mundane tasks we'd have to lower ourselves to do. Checking bags, please..." Medb snorted, marching onward towards a private terminal, the door open to a staircase that led straight onto the tarmac as the group followed. Wren squinted in the blinding lights to see a sleek, black jet with brilliant gold letters and numbers, the hull glowing in a field of runes across the metallic hull as Dee whistled.

"That's impressive..."

"The Dean ensures safe travel to all who use this vessel, only he can undo the enchantments on here. I often think he forgets he actually has this for his enjoyment and use," Alfred admitted, getting onboard as the group followed up, storing their carry-ons as Wren noticed massive, bulky figures in pilot and host suits storing away their suitcases, one looking up to reveal no face, only two black diamond eyes.

"What the shit...?"

"Golems. Artificial beings created by mages to simply serve them, often used in warfare for defense or melee tanks," Sios informed, buckling into the chair as Wren settled into one, looking around the cabin. Actual, mahogany wood with gold clips and latches for the storage, a table with a granite top, the seats made of black leather and fitted with massagers and heaters, a mini bar fixed across from the table with the windows pulled shut by thermal curtains. The hostess turned out to be human, until she turned around and Wren noticed a plug on the back of her neck.

"And...?"

"She's an automaton, surprisingly very retro. We had clockworks dating back to the 1500s thanks to a monk named Bacon," Rae added, flipping through a magazine as the engines purred quietly to life, starting their departure as Dee whimpered, clutching her chair. Wren smiled softly, gently holding her hand.

"Just breathe... yawn if you have to, it'll help pop your ears."

"Thanks... but it's my stomach I'm worried about. I've never done well with take-offs, landings, god forbid there's turbulence," Dee whispered, smiling weakly as Wren held out a bag for a her.

"Feel free to fill it up and chuck it at Reggy or Medb," he whispered, smiling impishly as Dee giggled, slowly relaxing as Wren lay back, yawning. He had honestly grown numb to flights being raised in a family that traveled by a lot of air, going to different States and countries before finally settling in Montana. He felt the rumbling of the engines through his seat, relaxing his muscles as his eyelids grew heavy, his breathing starting to deepen and steady, his mind finally blanking out...

Master...? Is everything all right?

God dammit... hi Arjuna, how were you? I was totally NOT trying to catch up on rest...

You were? Oh... and here I thought your breathing was from an allergic reaction to the bullshit the three Dean wards were putting you through earlier. Wren snorted, laughing out loud as he smiled, quickly stifling it as the other Masters stared at him. He cleared his throat, leaning towards the window as he curled up, looking outside as he found Arjuna positioned on the wing, enchantments binding the silver boots to the wing, the Hindu archer simply sitting in Lotus position, his bow laying across his lap.

Comfy? That has to be cold...

I don't mind, not really. Circe is a master enchantress; she provided me with a shield so I can breathe out here, and stay warm. It is quite impressive, Arjuna replied, opening one eye to see Wren looking from the window.

How long until we reach Montana, Master? I missed the estimation.

You're going to be waiting a long, long while... America is at least 10-14 hours, not to mention Montana would be more towards 16 hours. I don't know how fast this plane is, but that's how long it took for us in a bigger jet.

Then I suggest you might try getting some rest, as it will be a long flight. Perhaps try some music? Arjuna closed his eye, relaxing into the position as Wren put on some headphones, turning on music before laying back and dozing off, snoring softly before too long, his arms crossed over his chest.

Deidre sipped on a water bottle as Rae sighed, looking over reports and notes.

"I'm not sure how well we'll do once we touch down, and God help us if one or both Servants should attack us in the air. I'm not sure we could even fight back effectively..." she muttered, circling and crossing out names, writing out tactics and spells as Sios and Alfred played chess across from each other towards the back. Medb sat on her phone, flicking between apps countlessly while Reginald simply played on an iPad, making a fuss if he died in the game. Deidre whimpered, glancing to Wren who slept peacefully in his reclined chair, seeming completely at ease as she tried to relax, matching his posture. It didn't seem so bad, the chair even warming and starting to relax her body, helping her nausea recede before the worst happened... the plane bumped, jumping lightly in the air as she shot up, going into the bathroom as Rae looked up.

"What... was that?"

"Must've been turbulence," Medb answered, flicking onto Snapchat. Rae pursed her lips, looking out her window as she saw Berserker crouching in an attack stance, holding his lance somehow extremely dead still. His eyes narrowed, looking towards the clouds as his nose flared, as if catching a scent. Oh just please let this be a quiet trip... Please, please...

For most of the trip, it actually was fairly quiet; Dee eventually got over her illness and fell asleep next to Wren who hardly moved once he had passed out hard in the chair, Sios and Alfred talking softly and playing strategy games until they got bored, Alfred getting a glass of wine and Sios playing on his phone, Medb and Reginald falling asleep on each other as Rae yawned softly. Her eyes blurred lightly as she rubbed them furiously, trying to stay awake to battle the oncoming fights she knew were close as soon as they reached Montana. Her eyes traveled over to the windows where the Servants waited patiently, instantly relaxing at how still they were, staying alert and prepared for anything. Raven nearly fell asleep in her seat as Wren shot up, almost jack knifing into the air as he paled, his eyes wide and shaking as he panted.

"They're coming... the Kings! The King of Kings and Heroes are both coming..."

"Who...?"

"Ozymandias and Gilgamesh, they're on their way..." Raven paled as she got up, turning to see Berserker growling loudly as his lance whirled and shot through, deflecting golden weapons that tried to pierce the magical wards on the plane.

 

"Remember what I said, Miss Raven, the Dean is the only one to disable the wards on this jet, none of them should break through."

"Unless they're both kings and can command the ability known as Imperial Privilege. It allows any of them to commandeer any vehicle, regardless of the spells and charms on it, and use it as their own vessel!" Rae looked up as the golden wards flickered, the clouds disappearing as a bright light flashed through the windows, Wren checking Arjuna through the window as the archer fired shots up towards a moving ball of light.

"That has to be Ramses..."

"Look, we have to abort the plane, we need to get on the ground!"

"That's suicide Medb, how would you suggest we do that? Use our Servants to magically get us down? They can't fly!" Dee bit back, glancing over as the plane shuddered, the wards finally disappearing as Berserker appeared inside the plane, heavily impaled on his draconic tail and limbs.

"We need to leave... we can try to make the explosion look like it killed us all. You guys know how to cast glamours right? Make one that tells these two that we've all died, then we can move to take them out by surprise," he replied, glancing between Medb, Reggy, and Raven as Sios whistled low.

"That's actually... not a bad plan. But there's still the matter of falling safely to the ground without becoming ah... pizza sauce."

"Graphic, but understandable. Circe should be able to cast a spell of levitation on us, yes? And I'm sure you Masters have spells to help buffer a fall that long. Terminal velocity takes over for most of it, it's just a matter of slowing the descent. Course... there's also just disguising yourselves as invisible along with say... a parachute?" he quipped, pointing the red spear towards a cupboard full of packs.

"There's only six. One of us will be vulnerable," Rae informed, handing out the packs as Reggy whimpered.

"Maybe I should stay on the plane, give you all time to leave?"

"Reginald, you're insane! There are two powerful Servants circling this craft waiting to tear it apart, you only have Saber with you!" Medb cried, clutching her parachute bag as Reginald shook his head.

"I've tried having Sigurd carry me, but it's too painful even for me. I'll stay here to try to buy you all some time, besides, I'm a prodigy and a powerful Mage. I didn't say I was going to go easy on them," Reggy smirked, moving to open the airlock as Rae gasped, making sure their packs were secure before Reginald tried to open the hatch, fussing.

"OK... little help?"

"Hold on, little guy," Wren smiled, going to move the handle as he sighed.

"Sorry... about joking to kill you. I guess this kinda makes up for the beha-" Wren was cut off as Reggy blasted the door open with a fireball, sending Wren out as the other Mages filed out. Medb whimpered, looking to Reginald as she kissed his forehead.

"You brat..."

"Shut up, you hag, go flirt elsewhere." Reginald smiled, sending them off into the sky as he created a field to solidify within the door frame before rolling into the cockpit. The plane was automatic, simply heading towards Montana as he hoisted himself into the pilot chair, turning off the auto pilot before maneuvering the plane. He glanced up in one of the mirrors to see Sigurd standing on top of the plane, holding his sword ready.

I'm sorry, Sigurd, I guess I can't send you into a glorious battle to win the Grail.

Master, we are about to battle two of the most powerful Kings in history and in the Servant world. I believe this will be a glorious battle, regardless...

Very well! You may also use your Noble Phantasm against the enemy should they begin their fight. I would suggest perhaps taking out Gilgamesh first, he can use projectiles to take us out, whereas Ramses is a more skilled fighter, but he has to get close. He can't use projectiles to do the fighting for himself, Reggy suggested, glancing through the cockpit window to try to find the Servants as he looked ahead. Gleams of gold flashed before streaming towards him, halberds, swords, polearms, and more rushed towards the aircraft, Reggy moving the airplane to turn hard to get away from the weapons as more flashed towards the hull.

Master, the others! The weapons are heading towards our allies!

Don't worry about them, they have magic and Servants to back them up, even if they didn't, I'm sure they could still find a way out. Hm...? Reginald turned as comets of silver and blue shot from his left wing, turning to see Arjuna was still on the craft!

"Hey! He can't be here!"

Master, I've tried convincing him... He is adamant on staying to help. He's already fired arrows to dissolve the weapons or steer them away from the masters. One Servant is not enough for this battle, frankly I'll have him stay to accompany me through this battle.

Just remember to try and disengage him so he can fall back to Wren! He needs to have a Servant before engaging more on the ground, Reggy ordered, glancing up to see a strange aircraft, built of gold and bright green with a single throne on it, a figure wearing pure golden armor lounging on the chair, almost bored.

"Gilgamesh... first recorded superhuman of human history, ruled Babylonia and Mesopotamia as a whole until he died, said to have found nirvana so he could become a wise ruler. I don't think I've got that nice guy..."Reginald steeled himself as Gilgamesh swerved his craft, starting to dive straight for Reggy's, smirking as he raised an arm, summoning more weapons to fire before bright flashes of blue blasted towards him. He growled, steering the craft away to avoid the arrows as Arjuna smirked, aiming for the craft before firing two rapid shots, hiding his arrows behind flashes of blue. Sigurd held his sword up, waiting as a sudden ball of light announced the arrival of the second enemy Servant.

"Ozymandias..."

"Ah! You must be the Saber Servant! I don't believe we've met at all in the Servant world. You seem to know me well."

"My name is Sigurd, I hail from the Norse and was former husband to Brynhildr," Sigurd added, inclining his head in a polite bow as Ramses smiled broadly, clapping his hands together.

"Yes! Yes, Brynhildr I do know! A powerful Lancer, a bit of a strange temperament, but a worthy opponent. If you were her husband, I expect you to put up a grand battle. I won't even use my chariot to help even the battleground, so that we may engage in melee combat."

"Are you suggesting a suicidal battle for you, King of Kings? I didn't think you would release half of your power so willingly."

"Ah, you underestimate me, Sigurd. Remember, every Rider may hold their power within a vessel to transport them, however I was also elevated to that of a godly king, I believe I can hold my own against you," he grinned, raising his fists in a martial arts stance as Sigurd charged. His sword flashed against the armored gauntlets, both sparring back and forth until Ramses was forced down onto one knee, Sigurd grinning before getting knocked by a wave of magic. Ramses produced a crook and flail of gold and cerulean, grinning.

"You are indeed a powerful opponent, Sigurd, I may have thought you to be weaker, but you are indeed a warrior of a former Valkyrie. Now, I propose a different battle... it's time to end this foolish battle, and frankly before my impatient friends unleashes his Ea weapon. Give me your most powerful Noble Phantasm, and I shall test mine against you!" Sigurd thought long and hard, glancing to Reginald fighting the controls of the plane, casting wards and sigils to try and repair the collapsing plane with the hail of golden weapons being fired on from Arjuna, who was visibly tiring of using the distracting fireballs.

"That seems to be a fair way to decide who should truly rule... At the same time?"

"It's only fair, and it makes it so much more dramatic, doesn't it? Now, come at me with all you have into your Noble Phantasm, Saber!"

"Very well... you've fought well, Pharoah..." Sigurd bowed before standing at attention, mana flowing into the blade of his sword, the air around him growing cold. He opened his eyes, fixing on Ramses as a massive golden pyramid formed tip down towards him, Ozymandias grinning as he slammed his hand down.

"Ramesseum Tentyris!"

"Bolverk Gram!" Sigurd screamed at the top of his lungs as he sliced his sword down, sending a massive wave of visible power towards Ozy, the powers meeting in the middle as the clouds suddenly imploded. Gilgamesh got knocked in his aircraft, struggling to regain the aircraft's control as he realized with a pale look of a plane coming towards him, Reggy chanting heavily and rapidly as he grinned.

"You're not moving at all, stupid king..." He felt a sudden burn on his hand as his Command Seals vanished, his last three wishes all towards Sigurd, but the loss in his chest meant they were in vain. His Servant had lost, but so had Ozymandias and now Gilgamesh. The plane impacted with the tiny craft as Reggy clapped his hands, switching the defensive runes into exploding runes. Gilgamesh paled as he tried to move, triggering the rapid chain of explosions as the sky lit up in a red bloom of fire. Arjuna fell off the wing, gasping as he dove from the explosion, remembering the plane exploding and screams of an infuriated spoiled king as he grinned.

"He's never going to hear the end of that one in the next War. Now... where is my master?" He glanced around as he fell, keeping his hands and legs open to help him control where he wanted to fall as his eyes surveyed through the clouds and raining debris when suddenly a cry shouted in his mind.

Arjuna!!! You better not have died in that!

No, no, I haven't Master, I escaped as the plane exploded...

What the fuck happened?! I'm separated from most of the group, I'm with airhead diva and the cranky lizard man. She's screaming at me to figure out Reginald's-

Reginald is dead, along with Saber. They have managed to take out both Rider and Archer of the vanguard, so that is something... Arjuna felt silence in his mind as he turned back to spirit form, rapidly finding his Master standing waist high in a field of wild grass, holding Medb who screamed and sobbed, shaking her head as her fingers tried to tug and pull her hair, her fists pounding against Cu Chulainn's chest, who simply held her close, keeping her from hurting Wren. He looked just as exhausted as Arjuna felt, but Wren looked onward, noting the small brown sign: Yellowstone National Park 25 miles.

"Crap... that's a long walk."


	19. Battle Plans

Yellowstone National Park Observatory Lab, Greater Grail platform

"Did Ozymandias, one of the greatest Pharaohs of Egypt and a beloved ruler, just commit suicide? He could've taken that damned Saber so easily! How the hell did he just..." Carmilla hissed angrily, tossing away a dead body as she licked blood from her lips, growling as Karna simply leaned against the wall, watching her more in amusement than anything.

"Doesn't that piss you off?! That means we only have six more obstacles coming this way! We have to get out there and fight them off..." Carmilla suggested as Karna shrugged, more concentrating on the image of blue fire arrows and a falling figure in silver. Arjuna... I was praying to all the gods we would never engage in battle... It appears perhaps the time has come to see which is more approving to become a full god: the son of Agni, or the Endowed Hero? Karna holstered his staff as he stalked off, Hercules growling low, wrapped in mana channeling binds against the walls to keep himself contained. A door hissed open as Solomon stepped through, dressed in his robes of black and white, tossing his thick long silver braid over his shoulder as he went over to the observation platform's edge, staring down at the glowing Grail.

The Greater Grail stood stories tall, practically dwarfing the observation structure as the sphere appeared cracked open, revealing three goddesses praying over a fountain of liquid that pooled at their thighs. Solomon had set dozens of spells to accelerate the Grail's awakening for the past three years, finally seeing the entire structure as he licked his lips.

"Took it long enough... now I can finally end this goddamned genocide. I've always hated these idiotic Wars," he muttered, glancing over to Carmilla who literally flinched under his gaze. No Servant could really meet his gaze, knowing he was the first Servant and Heroic Spirit, but also had the easiest power to wipe them out of existence, simply replacing that lost Servant with another. Solomon had tried to summon the Old Man of the Mountain, but sadly, to no avail, so the Countess Bathory had appeared instead, pleading rapidly in her native Transylvanian tongue for him to let her into his rank of vanguard.

"What is it, Carmilla?"

"Sir... sire, we just lost our Rider and Archer class to a Saber and a plane piloted by a whelp. They won the battle but at their lives, and it appears the Archer planted on the plane's wing has escaped. We believe it might be Arjuna," she reported, kneeling to Solomon who hummed in amusement, arching an eyebrow.

"Really? Karna's baby brother, I believe... you two had quite the nasty falling out. He grew cold and distant finding out you were not completely his brother, but a bastard to a god. He didn't take the news well, if I recall, and grew a darker side to him that rivals most sadistic Servants. It would've been interesting to have summoned both of you into my vanguard but he seemed to ignore my call, deaf brat," Solomon chuckled, seeing Karna glare towards him, small flames igniting around the Buddhist staff slung over his shoulders.

"I'll see to him personally, my King. At the very least, I know I can take him out of this War, or stress his master to the point of using all three Command Seals," Karna replied, bowing to Solomon who waved a hand.

"Go ahead, but I look forward to tuning into that battle. Send out Hercules too, I believe someone landed inside the park itself, and I can't have anyone entering this facility. Arturia herself is riding out now to meet someone she... felt. I wonder how she'll take meeting another universe's King Arthur that embraced her femininity, and nurtured Camelot far better than the gruesome war Arturia led her knights into. Should be fascinating to watch... Carmilla, stay by my side, I can't risk losing more Servants, and the least you can do with that cumbersome Iron Maiden is protect me," he quipped, watching her release the bonds connecting Hercules as the Berserker roared, shaking the walls as Solomon growled. Snapping his fingers, he stole Hercules' voice, glaring at the large wall of muscle as it tried to charge him, suddenly turning to stone except for his head.

"Listen to me, once and only once you idiotic Hero, you do not roar that loud inside this facility, and you NEVER charge at a king! Am I understood?" He waited as Hercules seemed to want to fight before lowering his eyes, submitting to Solomon's intimidation before Solomon released the spell, allowing Hercules his voice back.

"Now, go and find our intruders in the park... and destroy them," he grinned as Hercules took off, disappearing quickly with Karna following behind him. Solomon took a seat at the computer desk, typing lightly as he brought up satellite images from around Montana.

"Mmm... we have two 25 miles out, looks like one made it into the park, and another three just outside in the woods surrounding the park. Should be an interesting time, shame they'll never see what it is that's beckoning them to fight in this war," Solomon mused, smirking as he chuckled, his Command Seals around his arms and legs glowing with his mirthless chuckle, growing into a deep, steady laugh.


	20. Headshot! Repeat as Necessary

Hour away from Yellowstone

"Why on Earth are we going through cow pastures, and not using the road? Wouldn't that be a better idea?!" Medb screeched, tripping and stumbling around the piles of cow manure as Wren grumbled.

Do we have to keep her alive? One shot, that's all it would take!

No Master, we need her, especially her Berserker Cu Chulainn, he'll be able to provide us muscle and a good shield should something happen. Besides, we couldn't be more lucky being among so many holy animals!

That's right, you worship cows.

Not necessarily, Master. Cows are believed to be an excellent reincarnations of people that have lived a good life and died. They are a symbol of peace and a well lived life, so that when they are reincarnated into the cow, it's going to be a pampered, peaceful life as a reward. That's why we love our cows, Arjuna replied, Wren chuckling softly as he passed by a couple feeding just nearby. A small calf glanced up their direction, letting out a concerned moo when the herd suddenly picked up their heads, flicking their ears.

"That's not good..."

"Cows don't do that!"

"No... no they don't, and it's not hunting season. Something's coming!" Wren called, suddenly bolting as he strung his bow, seeing the trees behind them starting to creak and crack.

"It's a servant! Cu Chulainn's saying it's a Servant!" Medb summoned her Servant, carrying her as they raced up to Wren, seeing the cows starting to stampede.

"Shit, one problem on top of another! Stampede!!" Wren panted, gasping as Arjuna summoned himself, picking him up as the Servants bolted quickly towards the trees, climbing up high as the cows rumbled past underneath. Wren took up his bow, drawing back as he paled, seeing the boulder of muscle moving towards them, wielding a round, disk like ax made of gold.

"It's Hercules..."

"Well, good day to die, I say!" Cu Chulainn wielded his lance, aiming as Wren let an arrow loose, planting itself into the Greek hero's neck.

"Did he even flinch?" Medb asked, watching the Servant slow down as he approached the herd of cattle cautiously, lifting his head as if to inhale the air.

"Is he... sniffing for us?!"

"He's like a bloodhound! That's almost admirable... if we didn't have to kill him 12 times hypothetically," Cu Chulainn growled, narrowing his eyes as Arjuna raised his bow, furrowing his brow as he fired in rapid succession. The arrows sank deep into Hercules's limbs, strategically embedding themselves into his joints. The Berserker tipped his head back as he let out a massive roar, shaking the trees as the pine needles and leaves trembled, falling to the ground as the cows scattered. Wren paled as Hercules looked right up at them, shaking off the arrow shafts, snapping them clean off while leaving the tips inside as his body as he charged towards their tree, swinging his ax.

"Gods... Wren, move now!" Arjuna grabbed him by the waist, pulling him into another tree as the tree fell to one swing, Wren paling as he noticed the Servant watching them.

"Shit... he's biding his time. We have to get him distracted so we can aim!"

"That's my job!" Cu Chulainn hoisted his spear, charging down as he roared, slamming into Hercules as the two started trading blows back and forth, rattling the trees almost bare of their dressings, ax and lance going blow for blow at impossible speeds in flashes of gold and red. Medb held up her hand, grinning as she cleared her throat.

"Cu Chulainn! As my Servant, this is my command: Win this battle, dispose of this Hercules, and return to me!" All three of her Command Seals dissipated on her skin as Wren paled, turning to Arjuna who lifted Gandiva, taking aim as he fired, the arrow tipped with blue fire as it swept between the lance and ax before impaling Hercules directly into the forehead.

"That's one..."

"Yay, only 11 more times, and we'll win!" Wren ran along the branches, teaming with Medb as they aimed for Hercules as they fired into the limbs with his arrows and her magical blasts. Arjuna stayed up higher in the trees as he watched the battle, loosing another three arrows. Sadly to no avail as Hercules roared, shattering the arrows with his battle cry as Cu Chulainn took a few steps back, panting hard.

"Arjuna, I think we need to let loose fully."

"Agreed, you first Celt." Arjuna raced over to the tree, grabbing Medb and Wren as they raced deeper into the woods, Medb crying out as she saw the power of her Servant's Noble Phantasm blowing away the trees, filling the air with violent aura of her Berserker. Wren paled, feeling a sudden absence of magic as Hercules's roar echoed through the air, coming towards them as Arjuna swore softly.

"Damn, he's persistent...!" Arjuna settled them deep into an evergreen tree's branches as he charged downwards, loosing an arrow as he caught Hercules in the eye, knocking him down to his knee.

"I can feel him... He's down to half, Cu Chulainn's spear took quite a bit, and he's not completely gone." Arjuna took a deep breath, aiming as he fired more towards Hercules, grinning as the red spear appearing behind the Berserker. The red tip gleamed as it sliced upwards towards the Servant's neck, lodging just under his Adam's apple before getting pulled out sideways.

"Cut off his damned head!"

"Hold him still, and let's see how I can turn him into a pincushion!" Arjuna snarled, firing in succession as Wren climbed down the tree, grinning.

" I can hear something that I think will help..."

"Are you nuts?! Stay up in the tree, idiot!" Medb cried, watching Wren race further into the woods, suddenly hearing splashing as Wren stood knee deep in the stream, grinning.

"Arjuna, I think I can hold him!" Wren raised his arms, stretching his fingers as he closed his eyes, focusing on forming ice as he heard the ground crackling, the temperature dropping quickly as his breath exhaled in white clouds. The white spread out towards the battling Servants, latching onto Hercules as Wren opened his eyes, growling. Closing his fingers slowly, he thickened the ice, forming thicker bindings around the limbs of Hercules as Cu Chulainn smirked, finally sinking his lance into the Berserker's chest as arrows embedded themselves into Hercules's skull, a small blue flicker glowing as Arjuna snatched Wren up.

"We have to leave Cu Chulainn there, he can hold him! Medb, quickly!" He went over, grabbing Medb as he raced away towards the park, whispering softly as Wren paled, hearing the tiny phrase.

Please tell me you didn't...

I had to Master, it was the only way to ensure he would never come back. Cu Chulainn is too exhausted and knows he can't come back, he asked me... Arjuna carried them towards the park as a brilliant blue exploded through the trees, knocking the three towards the ground into a ravine, lighting up the sky with a mix of blue and red as Hercules's cries reached towards the sky. Wren gasped, feeling the cold from the blast, turning away to duck as the shock wave blasted trees off the ground, ripping out the roots and knocking down everything. Slowly standing to her feet, Medb gasped, seeing the smoldering corpse of Hercules before dissolving into a golden swirl, Cu Chulainn standing only by the spear, clattering to the ground as he sank to the floor. His hood was torn, his scales missing and bloody, his chest covered in a thousand cuts and scrapes, one eye closed from a terrible punch that ruptured the blood vessels.

"Master..."

"No, no, no! I refuse! You swore to me! I ordered you!!"

"Medb... I cannot stay, it's too much. He took too much from me, I can't even breathe without coughing up so much blood. Please, you have to let me go..."

"No, please, I can't lose you! You were my Warrior, Ireland's Light. Please, I can't lose you again!" Medb cried, her face full of running makeup and tears as Cu Chulainn smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Please... Master, I have no choice. My time has come... all I ask: grant my wish. Get to the Greater Grail, and destroy it. Set us all free..." he asked, disappearing in golden dust as Wren caught Medb as she fell to her knees, screaming and sobbing. Wren glanced up, noticing the spear was the last to disappear, scarring the ground with its tip as Wren noticed a tiny green sprout from where the tip struck.

"I'll be damned... He just wants all of the Servants to be freed from the Grail Wars, I'm surprised. I always heard he wanted to destroy the world, in vengeance for his Queen's death," Arjuna whispered, glancing over to Wren holding an unconscious Medb.

"Let's get going... we got a Grail to win."


	21. Excalibur is Overrated

Yellowstone National Park, Mammoth Gate

"Where on Earth are we...? Besides Yellowstone..." Rae groaned, rubbing her head as Deidre helped her up, Alfred standing already with his Servant healing his injuries and fixing his glasses. Quetzalcoatl checked the two girls, dusting off their clothes as Rae smiled softly.

"Let's get going... we gotta head towards the volcano, but Wren says this park is massive. It could take some time, and that's if we manage to sneak under the radar, and not being chased by Servants," Rae added, glancing to Dee and Alfred as they nodded.

"Any idea where the others might be?" Dee asked, Circe waving lightly.

"Actually I know! Medb and Wren fell actually close to the other side of Yellowstone, but Sios is the only one I can't detect. Is he protected from scrying magic?"

"There's a good chance Hassan took the time to make sure his Master was protected from scrying and other intruding magic. Hopefully he'll get to the Grail first; Hassan has the whole freakin' army of assassins with him!" Dee added, glancing to Rae who shrugged.

"I remember seeing a brilliant blue light that way, and a shout of some sort. Hopefully that wasn't ah... one of ours?"

"The blue reflects the same color as Arjuna's Noble Phantasm recorded in previous notes. We can say he disposed of one, if not two Servants. It's just a matter if the Masters weren't included there," Alfred replied, starting to walk as Rae paled.

"Wait, wait what do you mean?!"

"Arjuna has a dark side... in the last War he was specifically summoned, he killed his own Master as soon as they initiated the Grail's wish-making process. In that act, Arjuna was condemned he could never leave his Purgatory, even if the Grail is destroyed, he is cursed to remain trapped there. He becomes something else entirely, almost a pure evil spirit that he refers to as a third person, a servant of his own. I wouldn't be surprised if-" A sudden crack filled the air as Rae slapped Alfred hard, splitting his lip and tossing his glasses off as she growled.

"He would never... Arjuna is not that kind of person! From just the little Artoria and I have witnessed, he is loyal to Wren, a dear friend and comrade. He would never do that..." Rae snapped, marching ahead as Artoria appeared on her horse, lifting her Master into the saddle with her. Circe cast a spell of flight as she and her Master kept up with the nightmare, Dee and Q following them in Q's war chariot.

"Let's get going... we have to reach the Grail soon before the volcano becomes too overwhelmed!" Dee pointed towards the sky where green filled the sky, pulsing towards the direction of where the volcano was. Rae felt a tug in her gut, glancing around as she shuddered.

Master? What's wrong?

I don't know... something's wrong, something's watching us I think. Rae glanced around, watching the tree line as Q sniffed the air.

"Everyone duck!" Q cried, everyone hitting the ground as Artoria shielded Rae, a wave of golden power striking into her black armor as Rae gasped.

"Oh god... It's her, isn't it? It's King Arthur!"

"Yeah..." Artoria growled, setting her down as she wheeled the horse around, narrowing her eyes as her horse reared up, shaking off the power.

"This is my battle, get out!"

"Like hell, you idiot! We're here til the end," Quetzal grinned, standing by Artoria as the Lancer lifted her weapon towards a figure in a bright blue dress and silver armor, holding an invisible sword.

"What?! That's bullshit!" Dee cussed, growling as Artoria chuckled.

"She hides the length and breadth of Excalibur so her enemies approach cautiously... It's a dirty trick, but effective." Artoria helped Raven onto the ground, aiming her lance as the wood cracked, peeling off as the shining black metal was revealed underneath.

"So... that's your real lance? The Spear that Lights the Ends of the World?"

"Yes... made from ebony discovered deep in the forests in Albion. Merlin imbued it with power: so long as I ruled justly, stand by my laws, and give the people a good ruler, it would never break." Artoria nudged her steed forward, glaring towards the other Arturia, planting her spear tip end into the ground as a banner produced itself high in the air. The crest gleamed in silver of a castle surrounded by a golden crown and the spear plunging through.

"I am Artoria, Queen of Albion and its capital: Camelot! Who are you to challenge my rule?" she called, her helmet twisting her voice to sound demonic and intimidating as Saber came closer, the mist around the edges of the sword glowing.

"I am King Arthur of Camelot, ordained by the Sword of Selection: Excalibur, and by its rule, I am the true King of Britannia! You are the impostor, claiming to have sat in my throne and ruled my kingdom! I shall not allow that to continue! I will wipe you from existence itself!" Arturia cried, swinging the sword as Artoria bolted to the side, her horse charging towards the knight as she flipped her lance into attack stance.

"Very well... to the death then!" Artoria growled, swiping with her lance as she caught the King around her waist, sending her back towards the tree line as they disappeared into the growth. Raven panted softly, quickly starting to hyperventilate as Deidre held her shoulder.

"Focus! Obviously we can't let her battle alone!"

"It wouldn't matter, these two are the most stubborn wenches in the entire Servant archives, they would never allow assistance without attacking it of their own volition," Alfred replied curtly, going to turn away as Rae glanced to Circe.

"W...wait... you can support from afar right? Grant spells to enhance and buff and such?"

"Technically you can too with your Command Seals. What good will my tiny spells hold up to the compelling power of those?" Circe smirked, waiting as Rae glanced down at her shining Seals, seeing the red seem more blood like. She fisted her hands, looking squarely up at Circe as she took a breath.

"Artoria Pendragon is my Servant and I will not abandon her. Now, do I have to use a spell to get you to take her Commands for me? Or do I kill your Master now?" she glared as Alfred suddenly stopped, whirling around as Quetzalcoatl appeared behind him, holding his neck as she lifted him almost a foot off the ground. Circe cried out, looking between the two as Rae made a quick look to Dee, the blonde nodding in agreement as Q squeezed just enough for Alfred to cough.

"Circe...! Obey her orders... that's an Order!" His hand glowed as one Command Seal disappeared, Circe whimpering as she went over to him, Q dropping Alfred unceremoniously before disappearing.

"You bitch..."

"Oh shut up, drama queen. I have a Servant to save, she'll be more useful than yours in the battle against the center of these vanguard Servants," she growled, storming off towards the woods as Dee followed loyally. Circe gulped, following the two as they entered the woods, hearing the clanging and seeing sparks rise from sword meeting the ebony lance, flashes of light signaling the Servants. Rae gasped as she looked down, seeing the nightmare lying on its side, twitching with only a body and no head.

"Oh god..." Rae stumbled towards the ground as she glanced up, Artoria's helmet cracked in half with blood streaming down her exposed half of the face, holding her lance with both hands in a defiant stance. Saber Arturia was standing about as stubbornly, but she suffered cuts over her armor's weak spots, Artoria's lance having pierced and shredded the fabric around the King. Both were evenly matched, and neither were willing to give another inch to the other.

Circe now...! Please heal Artoria!

Isn't that cheating?

Not quite... Arthur, the Saber, has Excalibur's sheath, it grants the user unlimited healing. She won't go down, and she knows it! Please, you have to heal Artoria! Rae teared up, wanting to reach out as Dee held her wrist, shaking her head as the bout continued, both knights charging as the ground cracked beneath their feet. The waves from their swinging weapons blew the branches clean off as more pine needles and leaves littered the ground. Rae suddenly gained an idea as she snapped her fingers together, lighting a small flame between her forefinger and thumb before brushing it on the ground. Immediately the floor lit up, spreading rapidly as the Kings glanced towards what caused the source, Raven tearing up as she saw Artoria offer a small smile, bowing formally as a soft green glow wrapped around her, healing the smaller injuries.

"Artoria... as your master, I am commanding you to survive this fight and win this battle! For your honor, your rule... and for me, do it for me, Queen of Camelot!" Raven shouted, gaining a smirk from Artoria who saluted before swiping upwards, catching Arturia in the jaw and sending her into the canopy as she jumped after her opponent. Circe appeared beside Raven, looking more than pissed.

"Alfred says the fire is spreading rapidly, was that entirely necessary?"

"I'm sure you can conjure water, Circe, I have no doubt a sorceress of your abilities could handle that... I just needed to distract them long enough," Rae grinned, pointing to where Q held the sheath of Excalibur's sword.

"How...?"

"As a goddess, I can bless random items with the same properties as other artifacts. I simply copied it to a branch, all its qualities except for the healing. However, Arturia isn't dumb, she will notice very quickly and we'll have to fight her off. Let's get going more towards the Grail and less towards a pair of pissed off ladies in armor with super weapons, shall we?" Q smiled brightly, creating her chariot as the girls piled in, taking off as Raven turned back.

Master...!

Artoria?! What is it? What's going on? I'm so sorry, I know you said this was your battle but I had to help!

No... it's none of that Master. Please... I know how to end this, but the damage it would cause may reach you and the others. Tell Quetzalcoatl to ride with the Sun, it should exceed the limit of how far Excalibur's Noble Phantasm can reach. It's Anti-Army... Raven paled as she shuddered, gulping lightly as Circe tilted her head.

"What does that mean?"

"Anti army means it can wipe out armies of imaginary proportions, and it probably has because of her famous Battle at Calderon. Oh gods..." Raven turned away, closing her eyes as she tried to envision her Servant, her battle-worn, armor cracking, and face bleeding Queen. Artoria appeared before her, holding her glowing lance with the banner burnt to a crisp.

"Master... you have to revoke this Command. I cannot survive this battle past this next attack. We are both to unleash our Noble Phantasms, and I do not wish to kill you all with ours. Please... Command me to simply battle with honor and win," Artoria asked, kneeling before Raven as she teared up, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I... I can't...! Artoria, please you have to survive! You are the Queen... You are one of the most powerful Servants to summon, I was so sure you'd survive this! Please..! I can't stand to see you defeated and killed! Who- Who will be with me...? Hold me while my sanity disappears with that damned Grail?! Tell me why I'm doing this for the sake of the world, and not just some pawn being used by others to obtain information about the Grail for their means!? I need you Artoria!!" Rae wasn't aware she was screaming the last part as Dee and Circe watched her, Quetzalcoatl whistling as she snapped the reins, following a golden beam from the sunlight as the chariot picked up speed.

"Look, there in the distance!"

"No, no Raven don't watch!" Circe tried to blind Rae as she turned, seeing the massive golden wave rushing through the forest, cutting a massive path of destruction through the woods as it met a force of black and gold. The power met as it shot upwards, dragons of black and gold battling for dominance in a spiraling dance before reaching above the skyline. Rae gasped, Circe quickly throwing up a shield around their chariot as Q dove towards the ground, grabbing Alfred and pulling him in as the energy wave plowed towards them, ripping up the trees and dirt in its path in all directions. Quetzal fought the reins, rapidly swearing in Mayan and Aztec before the chariot bucked hard, sending them out towards the green pulsing mountain as Raven turned around.

Lightning bolted down towards the battleground, the golden wave dying down as the areas around her silenced, her ears ringing as she tried to summon her magic to make one last attempt: Artoria...?


	22. Two Brothers

Dusk

Wren panted hard, collapsing to the ground as he groaned, his hands raw with having used the bow more times than he needed to without any guards on his arms. His forearms were red and peeling, his fingers numbed over while his chest ached, trying to gulp down air. He and Medb had been racing towards the observation center when enemies had practically grown out of the ground! Medb had said they were dragon tooth warriors, whatever that terrible thing meant... Wren nearly exhausted himself unconscious while Medb seemed to constantly want to pick the fights, drawing more and more attention to the group.

Are you sure she's okay? She seems really unstable to me, Arjuna. Shouldn't we just... call it in or something? Get her to a hospital? Don't the mages have their own White Coats to deal with this?!

Not quite, Master. Insanity settles as an effect of losing a Servant, another section of your mind that has been lost in losing the battle. Most Masters don't take it well. Unfortunately, there isn't really anything we can do as a result, we have to keep her with us to ensure she'll be okay. We have to ensure she survives, if anything at the behest of her dying Servant's wish.

I hate this damned War...

You and I both agree on that, Master. Wren got up, hissing at the stinging pain in his hands and forearms as Medb waited impatiently by an abandoned research outpost, Wren opening the door as he smiled.

"Hey look, first aid kits! And some rations, god I'm starving..." He grinned, opening the cabinets and fridge as he pouted, rifling through the supplies as he grumbled.

"Man... the electricity cut out, half of this is no good." He sighed, tossing the food aside as Medb picked up a rotten apple.

"Is this what happens to us now...? Reduced to continuously running into enemies, starving and thirsty until we die?!" She shouted, tossing the apple core onto the wall as Wren look back at her with a frown.

"Could you be anymore gloomy? Your Servant specifically wanted you to live, so you wouldn't act like this! So much for his supposed Queen, you're a damned brat." He crossed his arms, watching her with a raised eyebrow as she huffed.

"What about you?! Like you'll endure any better without your Servant! You'll lose your mind worse than I already have!" she snapped back, raising a hand to slap her as Arjuna manifested, grabbing her arm.

"Knock it off the both of you! You act like... like damned siblings!" Wren noticed a hitch in his voice as he separated Medb and Wren, walking over to the window as Wren's stomach twisted.

"Shit... you sense him don't you?"

"Him who?" Medb asked, glancing at Wren who gently held Arjuna's shoulder.

"His brother... a demigod named Karna. His wish was to finally battle it out between himself and his brother, see which was more deserving of being remembered."

"What?! Karna, the Lancer, from the Apocryphatic War? He's unbeatable!"

"Nothing is unbeatable... and as many gifts as the gods have given him in the form of weapons and spells, I know he will only want to use his precious staff. His... "lance" which I believe I might be able to overcome quite easily with Gandiva," Arjuna added, holding his own bow as he glanced out the window.

"He's on his way, huh?"

"Yes... notice it was dusk, but it has yet to fully darken the sky," Arjuna pointed towards the skies, Wren noticing the colors having expanded and spread instead of retreating into the night sky.

"Shit... Arjuna, what do you want me to do?"

"I'm afraid there's not much you can do, Master, he is all powerful and will easily sense your unbridled mana from miles away. I'm afraid I have to ask you to stay hidden with Medb, better to protect yourselves from this onslaught," Arjuna suggested, looking at the two as Medb huffed.

"But you will need assistance! There's no way you'll survive!"

"Have a little faith... I believe this battle may not end the way we all think it will. Even if it does, the least I can do is ensure he doesn't reincarnate during this battle, or the next. Ensure when you get to the Greater Grail, make your Wishes all the same... destroy that Grail, and please... please let us all go in the end. We are very tired as Servants..." Arjuna added, looking out the window as Medb grabbed Wren's wrist.

"C'mon then... we have to go," she said, dragging him away as Wren teared up, only putting up half a fight as he followed her outside.

"It's a shame... he was one of he Servants I hoped to watch to the very end. He's intriguing," Medb added, leading into the dark woods as Wren glanced back. The sky refused to darken as a ball of brilliant red and gold descended on the shack, taking the form of a man in tight black and red with brilliant white skin and hair.

"Is that... Karna?"

"Must be, the armor matches the previous notes," Medb replied, tucking away into a tree as Wren tilted his head.

"What're you doing now, crazy girl?"

"The least we can do is observe the battle. It'll be between two demigods, how awesome is that!" Wren shook his head, climbing the tree as he settled on a branch next to Medb, watching the shack as the two figures stood outside, seeming to talk quietly.

Master... why haven't you left? Wren nearly fell from the branch as he noticed Arjuna staring past Karna and right at him.

Shit... well, I obviously wasn't going to abandon you. I can snipe from here right? Take him out and help you win? Wren heard a soft chuckle in his mind, watching Arjuna bow formally to Karna as the demigod responded in the same manner, holding out his staff as Arjuna tapped the lance with his bow.

Ding, ding, round 1 commence! Wren gasped as the two seemed to disappear in a fiery explosion, red and blue flames leaping up to greet each other as the shack was practically disintegrated, leaving a square black marking on the ground where it once stood. Medb and Wren watched in horror as the fireballs seemed to fly around in the sky, the blue seeming to keep a distance as it fired constant arrows into the red sphere. Wren gasped, grabbing Medb and pulling her off of her branch as the red sphere came crashing towards their tree, Wren jumping off at the last minute as they crashed through the branches, hitting the ground as he coughed.

Now do you understand?! Leave now! Arjuna's voice rang in Wren's head as he helped Medb up, racing off towards the woods and he sniffed loudly, refusing to look back.

"Wren, it's Arjuna! It's your Servant, shouldn't you be fighting?!"

"If I die, we both lose! I'd rather have him battle alone knowing he can at least incapacitate Karna long enough to pull ahead, and at least take him out of the game! I can't do that being mortal!" Wren winced, hearing the arrows whistling towards them, more at what he assumed was Karna chasing them. He hated being such a vulnerability to Arjuna, why the hell did they have to bond so tightly?! Wasn't that the first thing Mr. Velvet suggested: never grow close to your Servant?

Master, duck! Wren grabbed Medb, throwing her into a ravine as he hit the ground, the staff impaling into a tree as it exploded. Wren paled, seeing Karna's cold blue eyes so vividly as he trembled, not seeing Arjuna's arrows becoming a shower over Karna's body as he gasped, feeling the arm wrap around his chest to pull him out.

"Huh...? Arjuna?!"

"It seems he's figured out which one is my master, now we'll have to battle together it seems."

"Yay... joy to the world, now I'm going to know what it's like to die by the sun!" Wren knelt on a tree branch that Arjuna dropped him off, having him knock an ice arrow into the bow string.

"The plan is this... if I rile him enough to unleash his Noble Phantasm, I'll fire mine at the same time. You have to time this perfectly... fire in between the two walls of mana before they collide, aim straight for that hole in Karna's chest. It should be enough to kill him... Focus on your arrow, make it the coldest you can," Arjuna replied, nocking an arrow into Gandiva as the mass of red and gold charged towards them, almost destroying the branch they were on as Arjuna fired straight at Karna's head. It missed barely, striking Karna's cheek as Wren smiled, watching the two race off to commence the battle once again.

"Gods don't bleed..." Wren growled, closing his eyes as he imagined the Glasgow winters, walking in cold, biting wind that hurt your face, caused the insides of your nose to become hard flakes. The polar plunges he used to participate it, diving into the ice cold water, not knowing some was still frozen and having long gashes down his legs bleeding out into the shore, the hard ice flakes that scratched into his skin instead of fat, fluffy snow flakes.

"Wren, your arrow! It's consuming your arms!" Medb shouted, watching in horror as the ice moved its way up his forearms, becoming crystalline armor as he opened his eyes, taking a breath. The arrow had gone from bright blue, pale ice into a hardened almost black arrow, the ice parasitically forming onto the bow and string. Wren noticed it hurt to move the string, the ice biting into his hand as he smirked, narrowing his eyes.

OK Arjuna... It's all up to you now. Wren waited, watching the fireballs fire at each other mercilessly as the forest below became ravaged and burnt, the trees unable to stand against the sun in a human form. Wren looked up, noticing Karna floating above the forest, holding his lance in a throwing position as it morphed to form a massive black spear head, changing from staff into his sacred lance: Vasavi Shakti. Wren's heart nearly stopped, seeing the long black spear suddenly glowing magma red as he trembled, looking to Arjuna: battered and scratched with his silver sarang uniform in tatters, hanging just enough around the waist over his pants, his gloves long gone as he pulled back on Gandiva's string once more, lighting his arrow with a brilliant blue flame.

"Oh gods... we won't survive with those two Noble Phantasms...! They'll consume the whole park!" Medb whimpered, shrinking against the tree trunk as Wren pulled back his string, ignoring the loss of feeling in his fingers and forearms as the ice crept to his shoulders.

"I don't care... Karna has to leave, I don't care about their history, he has to go so we can get to the Greater Grail!" Wren growled, watching as both fired off their Phantasms, massive waves of power burning towards the middle as Wren shot his arrow, hearing it sing through the air. Medb gasped, grabbing Wren who fell unconscious as the arrow managed to slip between the two waves of mana. She paled as the ice melted away from the arrow to reveal a sharp rock, suddenly burying itself into Karna's chest as his Noble Phantasm quickly stopped out of shock. Arjuna's lit up the landscape in blue fire as it rose up in a small sphere form before following the rock into Karna's chest. She watched in awe as the star exploded the Servant, quickly devouring the space around it in blue flames as she threw up a shield, hugging Wren tight as suddenly more hands grabbed at them, Raven, Alfred, and Dee smiling as Quetzalcoatl and Circe reinforced the shield.

"Oh thank gods you are all okay! Help me with Wren!" Q blew onto her hands, producing a gold flame as she punched his chest, causing him to gasp and cry out, shooting upright.

"Ha..ha... jesus that got too close. Yikes, that was cold..."

"Any longer you would've lost both your arms to the ice. Be more careful next time!" Rae snapped, watching the fire die down as they all looked up from the low shield.

"Arjuna...?" Wren ran out towards where the Servants had stood, paling as he saw the remnants of gold swirling up towards the sky, Wren tearing up as he fell to his knees, sniffling as he bowed to the ground, sobbing softly.

"Shit... we just lost Archer.. now what? We've only got Rider, Caster, maybe Assassin. I don't think we can win the Grail at this point," Dee whimpered, glancing to Rae who stood up straight, fisting her hands.

"No... we will win this War. This stupid, nonsensical War that's taken everything from us and still wanting more. We are going to destroy that stupid Grail, and make sure no other Servants get killed in this mindless War. That... is a damn promise," she growled, her fury growing at Wren's screams towards the sky as night finally fell, clouding over as rain poured over the landscape. Yellowstone had suffered so much damage, from Servants' physical power to fires, but none of it would matter if they simply didn't get to the Grail and stopped the super volcano.


	23. Finding the Magical Chocolate Shake

Somewhere near the bacteria mats and geysers of Yellowstone

Sios sighed, walking along the wooden platform and walkways as he glanced around, covering his nose with the nasty sulfurous air clogging his nose. He had gagged and actually thrown up the first hour, but now his body was slowly getting used to the awful smell, and thankfully his Servant had sent out all his assassin servants to look around and recon the area. He glanced around, finally finding the green aurora hovering over the volcano as he grimaced.

It's getting worse... bigger green waves means the Grail is getting more active, maybe too active and it's already awakening? Hassan, any ideas?

Not quite, Master... I understand we have to get over there and find the Greater Grail, but until then, I insist we keep to the tree line and try to blend in with the surroundings to avoid detection. Sios nodded, walking over towards the trees as he avoided the main road, trying to blend in by using a spell of hidden detection and cloaking as Hassan moved invisible beside him. Sios's eyes kept glancing around to different spots and clearings, branches and twigs snapping elsewhere as he shuddered.

Master, I've detected numerous battles all over, the forest is badly injured from multiples fires and being ripped apart. I've also sadly detected multiple Servants' deaths...

What?! Who all is gone?

Most of which are the vanguard Servants, which is good, but sadly, we've also lost Arjuna, Cu Chulainn, and it's still not clear if we lost Artoria. I know Sigurd was lost on the plane due to taking out Gilgamesh and Ramses, Hassan reported as he followed Sios into a twisted, almost forgotten path. He stumbled lightly along the roots and trunks of trees as he made his way across a creek, gasping as he saw remnants of battles across the scarred area.

"Damn.." He paled, watching the devastation as he shuddered, finding scars in the ground and trees from swords, lances, and trees ripped completely out of the ground, tossed to the side like branches.

"This is most troubling, Master... that leaves only us, our Rider and possibly Caster are the only ones alive. That's very troubling... my comrades have detected one last Servant up towards the Grail, but... there's something different about him. They can't tell if he's a Master or a Servant," he added, Sios frowning as he tapped his lip.

"Weird... I'm not getting a whole lot of confidence, my heart feels like it's going to basically seizure and explode..." he mumbled, twitching his fingers lightly as he leaned against a tree, trying to breathe as Hassan snapped his fingers, disappearing and leaving Sios alone as Sios frowned.

"What the...? Hassan? Hassan?!" He frowned, walking along the darker shadows of the path as he glanced around, rubbing his arms to keep from the cold as Hassan suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Reinforcement for morale, Master. I present to you... a chocolate shake," he bowed formally, offering the drink as Sios took the drink, sipping the straw as he smiled.

"That's amazing...! Wait, where did you get this?"

"An assassin never tells his secrets," Hassan replied, folding his hands over the hilt of his sword as Sios smiled, sipping the drink happily. Hassan breathed a soft sigh of relief, nodding as one of his assassins disappeared, following Sios who drank the shake down completely. He technically cheated with the drink, simply stealing a prepared shake for a different person, but adding a hidden spell of confidence and blind luck, he seemed to have created the best shake around. He had to ask one of his comrades for assistance to help place boosting spells into the mixture, allowing Sios to benefit mana wise, morality, and health wise from the drink. He was going to need it, looking up to see they were nearing the edge of a wild plant growth, old plants that had not existed since the dinosaurs first existed.

"Fascinating..."

"These plants haven't existed in so many centuries... I would probably watch out for the fauna as well, if plants as old as these exist. That usually means the spell will bring out more animals from the appropriate time period," Sios advised, glancing around as they disappeared into the mega-flora.

"Master, are you sure you're going to be all right? You understand what might need to happen?"

"I know... to win the Grail, it has to be the last standing Master and Servant combination to get to the Grail, not a single Servant or independent Master. That means I may have to take out our own teammates and their remaining Servants," he added, glancing over at Hassan who nodded.

"Are you sure you can do that?"

"Absolutely not... but if I have to, I'll make sure to send back the Servants as painlessly as possible. I've read terrible things about Masters having lost their Servants, and sustaining permanent damage to their magical circuits, or even their sanity." Sios frowned, crossing his arms as he glanced around, checking for signs of life as they headed towards the glowing side of the mountain.

"What exactly is on the side of this mountain?"

"Wren has said it's some sort of observation platform and facility, something to observe the caldera of the volcano to make sure it stays dormant and doesn't explode without warning us all. Supposedly when it goes, it'll be worse than Mount Saint Helen's explosion. It supposedly came out worse than Vesuvius's overflow since half the mountain side really did explode with the force the mountain gave out," Sios added, showing pictures through his phone as Hassan leaned in close to see, nodding slowly.

"With the Greater Grail amplifying its power, I wouldn't be surprised... It might take out more than just this State and nearby counties... It may punch a whole through the continent and rip apart North America, but it's all dependent on who gets to the Grail and grants the wish."

"Our wish seems to be destroying the Grail, making the Servants go free, but will that cause further damage?" Sios asked, glancing up at Hassan who held him to stand still, watching a massive bird trot by, squawking loudly as it plucked a miniature tree from the ground.

"Contractor, there is a chance it may cause more damage than good once it is destroyed. Perhaps... if we practice making a wish that is so binding and precise in wording, it won't be causing more destruction around its area, but to itself?"

"What like... getting a djinni to grant your wish? You have to say it so precisely and accurately so there's no loopholes for back lash or something not in the wish?" Sios asked, looking up at the Skeleton King who nodded.

"Precisely, contractor. Perhaps, we should find a place to camp for the night, and practice making a wish to help bind this Greater Grail and let it be destroyed from existence without causing further damage. Let's do that." He clapped his hands once as the assassins flowed in from the shadows, helping to set up a hut made out of the mega-flora fern leaves and bark, bringing in fruits, berries, and fish from local food as Sios chuckled.

"Wow... you guys work fast."

"You travel with a king, of course there will be food and shelter for at least one night. They will also guard the hut while you rest Contractor, I will be guarding too at the door, but after you go to bed," Hassan informed him, setting up a small fire to begin cooking the meat as Sios cleaned up the wild berries and fruits. I wonder how the others are doing....


	24. Terms and Conditions

Yellowstone observation facility

Solomon sat down at the computer desk, leaning back as he sipped a glass of dark red wine, humming as he scanned the live feed from multiple drones. The destruction of the forest was huge, leaving great patches of bare, charred trees to cover the landscape, and animals wandering in wonder at what had happened in such a quick amount of time. He was deeply amused at this particular War, the Servants were all but wiped clean, the Masters surprisingly resilient and still headed towards him in hopes of getting the Greater Grail for themselves. Too bad he forced it to open entirely and was about to step inside to activate its greatest weapon: Heaven's Feel, giving him access to restarting the world in his image and the Root, holding all magical knowledge next to himself.

He finished his wine glass as the door opened, Carmilla striding in almost hurriedly as she bowed.

"Master, please, you've lost nearly all your vanguard Servants, the Dean is on his way now. You have to do something, please!"

"Oh...? And what exactly would I be doing that would help this late in the game, Carmilla? I'm not going to kill the other Masters, I'll let them live, they're too fascinating dealing with the loss of their Servants. Interesting how quickly humans bond and become attracted to such ghosts," he mused, standing up to face her as he suddenly reached out, grabbing her neck, the Command Seals on his body pulsing with sinister crimson light.

"But...but! You were going to grant all our Wishes!"

"And I am... by destroying this World, I can bring you all back to live peacefully until you all decide to battle each other. It's in our blood, Carmilla... we want to see who is the strongest one of all, and I already have bets on who would start the conflict. Me? I'll just sit back and watch, easily controlling that world of Servants to do my bidding... I'll become God." He grinned, clenching his fist as Carmilla's neck snapped loudly, her body dissolving into gold dust as he waved his hand, grimacing.

"So messy... I really need to edit how they die, too much damned dust." He wiped his hand on his robes before going over to the railing, watching the Greater Grail pulse faster, the shell nearly gone with just the three ladies standing over the pool, a series of steps crystallizing just in front leading up into them.

"Mmm? So it's time already..." He went to move down the ramp, hearing the alarms faintly go off as he stepped on the first step, chuckling.

"Well... seems they're already here. Let's see how long they last with Phantom Servants, shall we?" He ascended the stairs, snapping his fingers as shadowy remnants of past Servants filled the room, charging towards the sound of commotion as Solomon was swallowed up by the light of the Grail. He was caught off guard as he glanced around, seeing a suddenly vast green field of grass and wild flowers spread out everywhere underneath a blue sky with hardly any clouds. He glanced around, frowning as he caught sight of a familiar shepard watching over a lost lamb, using his crook to guide the little lamb back to the herd in the distance.

"Well, well... David..." Solomon hummed, crossing his arms to watch the green haired boy turn to face him, smiling softly.

"True.. David would suit me more than Father at this stage. Are you planning something Solomon? You always were."

"You know I am... you often called me an idiot, average, nothing particularly spectacular. And yet, here I am, claiming the Greater Grail for the sake of starting the world in a paradise for the Servants."

"Would it thought...? Would it be a utopia for the servants, or just for you? Heroic Spirits more than anything wish to pass on, get away from all this, and yet you are wanting to become a god, a puppet master to rule and play with them much like you felt God was using you as a marionette. You told me how you resented that, despite his blessings and gifts upon you," David replied, the bell on his crook jingling softly as he twirled it.

"Stop... you never cared about me, I was an illegitimate heir between you and your sordid affair with a foreign queen. I was bullied, left alone, neglected with only tutors and synagogue leaders to dote on me. I saw you only twice... when you left me, and when you died and I assumed the throne," Solomon growled, waving his hand as the image of his father disappeared. This time the Grail shot him into a room of pitch black with a single white star gleaming overhead.

What is to be your wish, winner of the Greater Grail?

"Well, that wasn't hard... I want to be able to restart the world, unleash all the Heroic Spirits and allow them to live once again in this world. Have them live their own lives, and pass on as humans do, but place me above them, so I can help guide them," Solomon replied, watching the star flicker with rainbow flecks of light, pulsing almost as if it was a heart beat.

"C'mon I don't exactly have all day..." he growled, looking at the star as the voice echoed softly in his mind.

You must first defeat the other Servants, there resides a Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Lancer unit. They must be defeated first for us to perform our true magic... Solomon growled low, clenching his hands into fists as he turned to leave, throwing his hand as he stepped out of the Grail, sighing.

"Guess it's time to greet our guests..." He crossed his arms, standing at the top of the stairway leading into the Grail as he closed his eyes, listening to the agonizing screams and war cries of his "guests" fighting the Phantom Servants.


	25. One Last Stand

Rae ran into the next room, throwing up a wall of fireballs to target the shadows as she panted hard, Quetzalcoatl riding through on her war chariot with Circe casting spells left and right, getting rid of the stronger Shadow Servants as Dee panted. Her arms trembled lightly, trying to sustain Q's mana as Alfred ran through with his hands and feet enchanted, executing black belt level combat among the phantoms. Raven glanced through, looking over as Wren fired from the back of the chariot, his arrows whistling past as he took kills as fast as Rae could cast, embedding the arrows either in the head or chests of the enemy.

"Hurry! We have to hurry into the observation platform! I sense one more actual Servant there, he's with the Grail!" Circe called out, pointing to the door as the group charged in, blowing back a wall of phantom Servants as Wren pulled back his arrow.

"One little shot! That's all I need is to shoot that son of a bitch right between the eyes," he growled, narrowing his eyes as they finally burst through the wall of phantom Servants, Rae paling as she gently pushed Wren's bow down.

"no... no, no... I know who that is.."

"Who...? Who is that? He's like 4 ft. nothing!"

"If it's who I think it is... it's not the size, but his power. It's in the very air, brimming all around us, he forced open the damn Grail! Being near him makes my magical circuits itch..." Rae whimpered, watching the man standing at the top of the stairway. Wren glared, trying to see as he whispered to Rae.

"He's got those same designs on his feet and hands... so they're Command Seals right? So... he's a Servant?"

"Yeah... he's the first Servant, the first Heroic Spirit... King Solomon of ancient Jerusalem, whose temple held the Ark of the Covenant." Rae watched Solomon standing with his arms crossed, glaring down at the group as Wren frowned.

"So... we still have Command Seals, should I try getting him as a new Servant?"

"No, no... his Master has to die first, that's the only way, but a Servant like him has so much power, he might overwhelm whoever pulls him to their side," Rae advised, glancing over as she pulled Wren to the ground, a blast of fire exploding overhead. Deidre gasped as she landed beside them, holding a nasty burn on her arms as Alfred screamed, burning into charcoal as the Dean stepped forward, brushing the ashen corpse to the ground.

"So much for my prodigies, I'm so disappointed in them... Where is Medb?" Wren growled low, watching him step over the ashes that was his ward, making his way up to Solomon with a smirk. He grinned, standing next to Solomon who simply looked bored, glancing away as the Dean put his hands on his hips.

"Now, shall we commence with the last battle? It's not worth for fighting for much longer... He can easily battle all of you, should we simply allow you all to die? It would be so easy..." He grinned, watching the tired Masters as Medb came through in an invisibility spell as she tossed her hands up, blasting a storm of rocks and gems as they aimed towards the Dean, not even registering her hands cutting and bleeding. Rae lifted her hands, clapping hard as the air was sucked out of the Dean's personal space as he gaped, getting shot from the rocks. Wren pulled the arrows out, firing a dozen as they sang towards the Dean, growling as his arms became encrusted in black ice. Rae gasped as their attacks were suddenly blown back, Solomon merely snapping his fingers as a wave of magic brought them down to their knees, Medb collapsing under the strain as Rae, Dee, and Medb all started to scream.

"Our Magical Circuits...! He's burning them from the inside out!!" Rae screamed, doubling over as Wren panicked, throwing out his hands as he rapidly began reciting the Summoning spell.

"Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill, then destroy five times! A base of silver and steel, a foundation of stone and the Archduke of Contracts, and my ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg. A wall to block the flowing wind. The gates of all four directions, close. From the crown, come forth and follow the forked road to the Kingdom. I hereby propose: my will shall create thy body, and thy sword shall create my fate. Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail, if thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me! I hereby swear that I will be all that is good in the eternal world. I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world. Thou, clad with the Great Trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint. Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!" Wren cried out, his Command Seals glowing bright red as his arms slowly cracked and destroy the ice guarding him, the Dean laughing loudly as he smirked.

"Are you trying to take Solomon as your own?! That's impossible! He is mine...He is always mi-" His voice was cut off by a death rattle as Solomon snapped his fingers, taking away his oxygen as his fingers curled, causing the man's throat to bruise and crack before tossing aside the crooked, twisted corpse.

"Finally... I thought he'd never shut up. So... you want me to be your Servant? You can't hold me... you're too weak, little one," he chuckled, walking down towards Wren with a smirk, stepping inside as Rae smiled, slapping the ground as it lit up in a brilliant summoning circle.

"Luckily, you had some mortal guards there, we just had to extract enough blood for a pint and use it for the summoning. Oh, and... you lost the Grail," she added, grinning as Solomon paled, whirling up to see Sios and Hassan leading the assassins up into the Greater Grail as the walls closed tight.

"NOOOOO!!!!"


	26. One Last Wish

Greater Grail, Heaven's Field

Sios ran into the Grail, suddenly falling onto the ground as he coughed, seeing a vast, brilliant green field of wild grass and flowers as he panted, his lungs filling with the purest air. His hair tossed in the wind, looking around as he frowned, noticing none of the Assassins were with him, not even Hassan.

"I... what...? Hassan?! Hassan!! Anyone?! Is anyone here?!" Sios shouted, walking around the field as a figure appeared, a tall woman with pale white skin, long white hair, and red eyes dressed in a strange outfit befitting the Pope, opening her arms in greeting.

"Congratulations! You have won this Greater Grail War...! All hail Aiden Rothguard of Sir Tristan's lineage, the Master of Assassin! You have done remarkably well making your way up here, and getting to the Grail before Solomon could," she mused, smiling softly as Sios shivered, his arms prickling with goose flesh as he gulped.

"Ah... thank you, but where is he? Where is Hassan?"

"He is getting his own wish granted... but I wanted to come and personally hear what you've decided to wish for. What do you want, Aiden? Your family's honor restored, all your work done perfectly with all the power and knowledge of magic around the world at your disposal, immortality in the youth you are today?"

"No... I want you to destroy the Grail by ensuring the astral fields of the trapped Servants are gone, letting them pass over or to be Summoned at any time without restrictions, none of my friends die... it's too late for Reggy, but Raven, Deidre, Wren, and Medb are still alive, do not allow them to die. The Grail Wars have to end... you know that to be true just as I do, and all the Servants." Sios replied, watching the figure's reaction as she frowned, pressing her lips into a thin line.

"It's very... thorough... And I have heard Hassan wish a similar thing, but I have to take another life to balance it out... How would you like a friend destroyed?" she asked, tilting her head as Sios sighed, picking his head up as Rae screamed loudly, piercing through the Grail's vision as he gasped.

"Raven?!" He whirled around, dispelling the field as he saw Wren collapsed on the ground, his arm swirling and carving Command Spells higher towards his shoulder as Dee, Rae, and Medb tried to circle around him.

"Sios, he just collapsed!" He ran over, kneeling beside Wren as he glanced over, Solomon collapsed beside him, the Summoning Circle looking burned out.

"What the...? I've never seen anything like this."

"It's like forcing Solomon to be his Servant was too much, like it overloaded his circuits and burned the circle. Too much mana..." Sios frowned, glancing between the two as he gently shook Wren, checking his pulse.

"He looks okay..."

"I think he's in a coma... my magical circuits are still functioning as least a little, he's okay. His vital signs are fine, just... dormant. His mind is at a blank..." Sios frowned, checking Wren as Solomon stirred, opening his eyes as he glanced around, the cruel lines and narrow eyes disappearing into large, brown eyes that seemed lost and confused.

"W... what's happened? How did I get here...? Who summoned me?" Solomon asked, his voice no longer harsh, but quiet and gentle as Dee gasped.

"D... do you know your name?"

"I... I think my name is Solomon...? I'm not sure exactly," he muttered, looking down at his hands with a frown as he narrowed his eyes.

"I can't remember a thing... what was I summoned as?"

"Hon... you were summoned as the enemy against us. It was a Greater..." Rae's voice stopped as she turned, no longer finding a Greater Grail as she tried to piece together the words as Sios paled.

She took out the Greater Grail... it never existed now... She erased Solomon's memories and took away Wren's consciousness to "kill" someone. Without the Greater Grail... there's nothing left, not even its memory. Sios helped Solomon up, making sure he was unhurt as Solomon turned to face Wren, gently brushing a lock of hair from Wren's cheek.

"Is he... my Master?"

"Yeah, his name is Wren. He was kind of pulled into our world, forced, but he came out okay. Any chance you can help us teleport to the Clocktower college in London?" Sios asked, helping the girls as he noticed Medb muttering madly under her breath, twitching and flinching.

"She... isn't really all here. That last attack she used burned her mind... all her fury and anger burned it all away," Dee explained, helping Medb sit as Sios glanced around.

"Circe?"

"We lost Alfred... she burned herself away since she was connected too strongly. Kill a Master, you kill the Servant," Rae explained, dusting herself off as they helped everyone up. Solomon picked up Wren carefully as he teleported them away, landing at the courtyard, Mr. Velvet dropping his book as he panted.

"Good God... you all made it!!" He smiled, going over to check on the girls as Sios gestured him, showing Wren.

"What happened...?"

"Wren lost consciousness... I think he's in a coma. I'm not sure for how long..."

"How is... ah Solomon here? I don't mean to be cruel but the Greater... the... the... god I've lost the word. H-how is he...?" Mr. Velvet frowned, crossing his arms as Sios smiled.

"She left the memories with me, but since there are no more Grails to fight over, the Purgatories of the Servants are gone, so we can summon them to come and live with us in this world. It's up to you, but I personally want my Skeleton King back, cause I know the best place to get chocolate shakes now!" he grinned, running to the summoning room as Mr. Velvet smiled, holding a scrap of red cloak.

"Alexei..." He smiled widely, heading to his room as Rae helped Solomon find the infirmary, setting up a life support system as Solomon sat by Wren's side, holding the still hand.

"I... I feel terribly guilty... like I was mocking my Master at some point because he tried to summon me successfully."

"Don't go thinking like that, please. Your memories seem to have disappeared, perhaps this is your chance to make some new ones. Make yourself have a wonderful life here, being a good Servant to Wren. I promise he is an amazing young man... but he needs someone to watch over his body until he wakes up. I'll personally be looking in all the books to see if I can awaken him, but..."

"You want to resummon your Servant right? That may not be a bad idea, I'm sure they miss you very much," he suggested, smiling softly as he checked over Wren's system before making some tea with a wave of his hand. Raven smiled, running out to the summoning room as Dee pouted, almost crying as she sniffled, Rae frowning.

"What's wrong..?"

"We don't have magical circuits... I can't summon Q at all... I feel nothing! I want my friend back!"

"Shhh... it's okay, I promise she'll find a way to come back to you," Rae cooed, petting the blonde's thick hair as Mr. Velvet came out, holding a golden ticket.

"Use these... they have their own magics, but be aware, it may not necessarily be your previous Servant," Mr. Velvet advised, smiling as he gifted the tickets to the girls as they ran to the summoning circle, almost running into a powerful, muscular man in a red clock and Greek armor, smiling widely.

"Hail young Mages! My name is Iskandar, King of Conquerors! I am the first to arrive safely, but already I feel so many gathering to be summoned so eagerly to begin anew in this world!" he announced loudly, Dee giggling as she used her ticket first. Rae smelled the tropical, moist air followed by the exotic spices and the warmth of golden sun rays as Quetzalcoatl cheered loudly, running over as she crashed into Dee.

"Master...!!"

"One down..." Raven took a deep breath, tossing in her ticket as the room filled with lilies of the valley, a soft humming sound echoing through as a figure cloaked in a white robe with the hood pulled over emerged, holding a staff of rowan with brilliant blooming flowers.

"Hello my dear... Artoria apologizes immensely but she is still recovering. My name is Merlin, I volunteered in her place."


End file.
